Captain GoldEye
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: Kagome is more or less a princess that hates her life. Gold-Eye seeks the biggest tresaure in the world and is a very feared pirate.What does he seek? How do they meet and how on earth is it going to work out? COMPLETE!Sequal in-progress the island
1. 1The princess and the pirate The meeting

Hi again! Okay, this is my 2nd try at this site so please be nice! I'm doing my best and I'm trying to get the hang of this. Chapter one and two kind of went one but I hope it's not too bad. Please review!!!

**

* * *

**

**Captain Gold-Eye**

**Pirate and Princess**

In Tokyo 1620, The Higurashi manison

-Miss Kagome. It's time to wake up...

She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. It was one of her maidens that had woken her up.

-Miss Kagome your father wishes to see you m'lady.

-YAWN!!! Okey, I'm coming...

She went up and got her robe. She went out of her GIGANTIC room and down the stairs to her ENORMOUS dining room where her father waited for her. The maiden that followed her bowed deep to her father.

-Master Higurashi.

-You can leave us Anna.

-Yes my lord. Do you wish breakfast?

-Yes please.

The maiden Anna left the room and Kagome sat down on a chair.

-Yes father, what is it?

-Kagome. Today is your fifteenth birthday and you are now ready to marry.

-Um, yeah, I guess so...

-Therefore I have picked you a fiancée.

-WHAT!!? A FIANCÉE!?

-Yes and don't you dare shout at me like that young lady! His name is Hôjo Bakasama and he's coming here today and tomorrow, you'll get married.

-B-but ...

-No buts. Go and dress properly. He's arriving soon.

-Yes father,she said and got up. Just when she was about to leave the room her father talked again.

-Oh, and one more thing.

She sighed.

-Yes father?

-Happy birthday!

She sighed again and left the room.

Somewhere on a ship outside Tokyo

-Captain!! Wake up!!

He groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

-Captain!!!

His ears twitched and he knew that he wasn't getting away. So he groaned again and sat up.

-What?he growled and bared his fangs at his advisor Myoga that woke him up.

-It's time for some planning sir. We're closing in to Tokyo.

-Coming.

Myoga bowed and left the room. Inuyasha yawned and got dressed. Before he left his cabin, he tied a bandana around his head to cover his ears and then put his hat on. He stepped out on deck and everyone of his crewmembers saluted or bowed deep to him.

-At ease, he said and raised an clawed hand as a sign that said "go back to work". He went into the planning room where his closest men sat around a table.. They quickly rose and saluted him when he approached. He waved with his hand and sat down. Everyone did the same.

-Well, any news? asked Inuyasha and reached for the map on the table.

-Yes captain. The great lord of the city has a lot of goods that he got just the last week.

-And? What is it? If you say tea and sugar instead of what I really want then you're dead.

-Um, um...

-The thing is sir, said his first mate Miroku and rose from his chair.-The men is starting to feel a bit restless. They want to do something and fast.

-Feh, whatever. Let them raid and have their fun. On a second thought, I need some fun too. Make the ship ready!!

-AYE CAPT'N!!they all answered and rose up and ran out of the room.

-Well, even if it's not here then I guess that I could need to steal some things and feel free for a while,he thought when he was alone and smirked at the thought.-This is gonna be fun...

* * *

Hi, sorry if I'm interrupting but before you say something about Hôjo's name, I want to tell you that I DO know that it means Honorableidiot but I didn't remember his real name. Now chapter 2

* * *

**The meeting**

-Miss Kagome, this is Mr. Hôjo Bakasama, the maiden Anna told her as he arrived.

-Oh,great, she thought when he took her hand and gently kissed it.

-You look very beautiful miss Higurashi, he said and she forced herself to smile.

-I have waited so long for this day miss Higurashi. Come, let's go and eat with your honorable father shall we?

- You can go in there. I just need to have a little time for myself if you know what I mean...

-I see. Well then I'll see you soon,he answered and bowed befor she left.

-She went into her room.

-Sango? You there? she whispered.

-Of course I'm here! said a maiden that had been hiding.

-Well? How did he look? Handsome? Rich? Strong?

-He looked like a fawning guy with a big ego.

-Oh, I see, it's that bad eh?

-Yep. I really don't want him, what am I going to do? You're like a sister to me. Come on help me!

- Wish I could. No one listens to a servant you know.

-Yeah I know. I'm just so tired on my life. It's boring and now I'm gonna get married to that pompous guy without a real life just like me.

-Don't say that Kagome! It makes it sound like you're planning to commit suicide which I really hope that you don't!

-No need to worry about that. I'm too afraid of death to do that.

-That's good to hear you know. I bet you can take on this pompous fawning guy with you're right hand tied to your back!

-Thanks Sango. But please, can you be there with me? You know, as moral support?

-Is that an order misstress? giggled Sango.

-No, it's a pleading from a friend, giggled Kagome when they left the room together.

On the sea just outside Tokyo

-Is everyone ready for some fun!? screamed the captain of the ship Kare no Kokoro(The heart of darkness) and raised his sword over his head as he stood on the rail of the ship and encouraged his crew.

-AYE!!!

-WHAT WILL WE DO?!

-RAID!!

-WHAT WILL WE HAVE?!

-FUN AS HELL!!!

-AND WHO DO YOU FOLLOW?!

-CAPTAIN GOLD-EYE, THE GREATEST PIRATE ON THE SEVEN SEAS!!!

-THAT'S RIGHT! Now, GO FOWARD!!!

-AYE!!!!

Back in the manison

_BOOOOOOOM!!!_

Kagome jumped in her chair.

-What was that? she asked.

-I don't know but it sounded like canonfire to me, said Sango.-Are we under attack?

-I really don't hope so.

-Kagome! Sango! Go and hide! That's an order! said her father and called for the guards.

-Yes father!

-Yes sir!

They ran into her room and closed the door and locked it.

-I wonder if it's pirates, whispered Kagome.

-I think so. I'll see if anyone of the other maidens knows anything, answered Sango and went out through a secret door in the wall. After a while she came back and she was pale.

-What is it Sango?

-It is a pirate, and not just anyone, it's captain Gold-Eye!!

-C-captain Gold-Eye? As in the ghost-stories? He exists?

-Isn't this proof enough?

There was another explotion and they rushed over to the window to see what was going on. Big parts of the city was onfire and there were people screaming and running.

-This is terrible! whispered Kagome and placed her hand in front of her mouth.

-I agree...OH NO!!

-What!?

-Can't you see!? They are coming for us!! HIDE!!

And she was right. A great amount of pirates was rushing up the hill towards the house. In front of them ran a black shape way too fast to be a human. Kagome and Sango could just stare in awe, which they did for a while until they realised that he was heading for them and they completely forgot to hide themselves.

-Hide! hissed Sango and hid behind the secret door in the wall and Kagome wasn't far behind. About two seconds after they closed the door, they heard the window break.

-What!? How did he get here so quickly? We're on the third floor for god's sake!! Kagome was going to go along in the secret tunnel but they discovered that it was blocked.

-Damn!thought Kagome.

They heard someone walk around in the room. They sat and tried to not even think. They heard a strange sound.

-It sounds like he's sniffing? thought Kagome and looked at Sango who seemed to think the same. Then it became quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly the door oppened and they saw a pair of golden orbs staring at them. He grinned and they saw that he had fangs.

-Well hello there ladies. Wonderful evning isn't it?

They were scared. He loved it. He loved when his prey reeked of fear and a desire to hide from him.

-S-stay away pirate! screamed Sango and held out her arms as if she wanted to protect Kagome with her own body.

-Now now, aren't we a little fiesty? Don't worry, I won't hurt you. As long as you're not planing to bring some of your little guards here...he smirked. -Well, as if that matters. My crew is probably enjoying themselves down there.

-You...FILTHY PIRATE!! Sango screamed and jumped forward. He caught her hand and threw her away. She slammed in the wall of one of the corners of the room and lay unconcious on the ground.

-SANGO!! Kagome screamed and rushed to her. She was surprised that the pirate let her do that. She turned to the pirate.

-What did you do!? she screamed.

-Feh, she was stubborn enough to attack me.

-Leave us be! I promise you I will scream and my guards will get here.

-Oh, really? the captain smirked.-And you're sure you want that whench?

-Why wouldn't I?

-Because I'd kill them all with one sweep of my claws.

He held up his hand and it was really did have claws, and they looked very sharp. To see them made her remember some of the tales that she had heard about him:

_Fangs and claws, as long and sharp as knives he has._

_His hair is white like death itself and his eyes like the gold he hunts._

_For 250 years he has haunted on the seas and never got caught._

_Some say he's the devil, some say he's a demon or even a ghost._

_But whatever you do, don't ask him about his name or ears._

_If you do, you'll never again see the sun rise._

-Wh-what do you want?she almost screamed.

-I want to let me and my crew enjoy ourselves. It's actually great fun to be a pirate you know.

-Don't come any closer pirate!!

-Was that an invitation? he smirked.

-Are you deaf? I said the opposite!

-Oh, really? Well then I'll just...

He stopped dead and turned his head to the window and cursed.

-Damn, it's that mangy wolf-bastard!

-What?

-I'm not the only pirate in the world you know. You're being attacked by "the great captain Kôga" as well . This isn't going to be nice for women eyes...

-Why?

-Heh, I hate him, he hate me, we try to kill eachother everytime we see eachother and so does our crews. If you think what we've done is bad, just wait.

She looked out through the window and got absolutely terrified. There was even more fighting in the city and many fell and there were blood everywhere. A black figure approached the manison and captain Gold-Eye draw his sword.

-Here he comes. If you don't want you and your maiden to get hurt then hide!

-What!? He's caring for me? Kagome thought as she hid in the closet and took Sango with her. When she closed the door, Sango woke up.

-Sango you're alive! whispered Kagome.

-You better be quiet in there if you don't want him to hear you,said the captain outside.

-He's caring for us? asked Sango. Kagome nodded and shusshed her.

* * *

Well did you like it? Well I'm gonna write the next chapter even if you won't read it!! But if you liked it...then PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ tell me!!


	2. 3 Kidnapped both of them

Okey, here's the 3rd part!Hope that you liked the first ones... I'M SO HAPPY!!! I think I know how this works now!!!

AND...for those of you that missed the disclaimer, here it comes: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did then Kikyô would be dead, Inuyasha and Kagome would kiss at least one time in the books and there would be at least twice as many episodes of the anime.

Now, on with the story!!

* * *

**3: Kidnapped both of them**

They heard the other window in the room brake.

-Heh, thought I felt the stench of you mutt.

-Keh, if you don't like it mangey wolf then leave.

-Hah, nice try pup, but I won't leave until you're dead.

-Is that so cub? Then come and get me!!

They heard blades that crossed and a lot of fighting when they suddenly heard Gold-Eye gasp as if he was strangeled by someone.

-S-sesshômaru...he managed to choke out. They heard a dark and mystic voice that said:-Kôga. We have company in the closet, but I guess that you knew that already?

Both Sango and Kagome gasped and tried to move further back in the closet, but they couldn't get away. A man with some kind of bandana and long brown hair in a pony tail pulled the door away from the rest of the closet. He had a lot of furr as clothing and...a wolftail?

-Well Sesshy, look what I found! Two beautiful girls! And one of them seem to be the princess.

Behind him stood a tall man with long white hair and a long coat of some kind. Both of the girls gasped again when they saw what he did. He held Gold-Eye by the throat a few feet over the ground.

-Never call me that again, said Sesshômaru and his eyes shot lightnings( Authors note:not real ones but you get the idea). Kôga grabbed Kagomes arm and she screamed. Gold-Eye tried to turn his head to look at them.

-Don't you dare Kôga! That's my prey!! he managed to choked out as Sesshômaru squeezed harder around his throat.

-Oh, really? Well, then I'll just steal her from you! said Kôga and lay her over his screamed and tried to get away but he knocked her unconcious.

-Kagome!! Sango screamed and launged forward towards Kôga but he threw her into a wall.

-Let's go Sesshômaru! Kôga said and jumped out of the window with Kagome. Sesshômaru threw Gold-Eye into the closet that broke and he crounched on the floor panting.

-You bastard...

-I will see you in a short future I suppose, said Sesshômaru before he followed after Kôga.

-BASTARDS!! Come back here!! Gold-Eye started to scream when they suddenly heard an loud _pang_ and Gold-Eye gasped as he got a hole in his right shoulder. He turned with a growl to the guards that rushed into the room.

-There he is!! Surround him!!

-Heh, do you actually think that you can catch me? said Gold-Eye and cracked(A:N: You know what I mean) his fingers.

-Get the stink bombs! roared one of the solidiers and they threw some bad and strong-smelling(A.N:a word?) around the pirate.

He felt himself become dizzy and his vision started to get blurry.

-Damn...he thought just before he was knocked out.

-We caught him!! the solidiers sheered when they put some handcluffs on him.

-Let's hang him tomorrow!!

-Aye aye sir!!!

-Um, excuse me...said Sango that barely managed to stand.

-Yes? asked the commendor.

-What do we do with Ka...with miss Higurashi?

-Ah we'll find her don't worry. Bring him to our safest cell!!!

-Yes sir!!

They carried him away and Sango was left alone with her thoughts.

-He cared for us and told us to hide. Something tells me that he knows a lot of the guys that kidnapped Kagome.

She gulped and almost didn't even dare to think what she was going to think next.

-I've got to free him. I've got to free the most notorius pirate ever. what am I becoming?


	3. 4 Free and on board

Hello!!! Wow, all of these chapters in about one evning/ afternoon. I don't even give you the chance to review!! Stupid me...(XP

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome or Shippo(not in the story yet) or Miroku or Sango or Kirara or Inutashio or Izayoi or Bankotsu or Jakotsu or Renkotsu or Suikotsu or Ginkotsu or Mukotsu or Kyokutsu or Hôjo( Only his last name) or Kôga or Sesshy or Ayame or Naraku or Kagura or Kanna or Kagerômaru or Joryômaru or Moryômaru or Goshinki or Tôtôsai or Myoga aaaaaaaaaand so on. I wish I did though...

* * *

**4:Free and onboard**

On a ship somewhere

Kagome woke up with a terrible headache.

-Ow, what happened? Where am I? she thought. She was in a dark room somewhere. The funny thing was that the room moved! Up and down, up and down, up and down.

-Man I'm gonna throw up! she whispered.

-Don't do that. If you do, then you'll be the one to clean, got that.

She knew that voice. It was Kôga!

-Where are you?she asked and looked around. Suddenly he stood right in front of her.

-Okay, now I know that, she said quietly.

-Where am I?

-You're on my ship Goraishi.

-What are you going to do with me?

-Dunno, just took you too piss the mutt off,he smiled.

-Why did you call him mutt?

-He doesn't deserve another name.

-Why did he call you mangey wolf?

-Dah, I'm a wolf-demon.

She gulped.

-Why did you fight?

-You wanna know why the sky is blue too? Stop asking so much whench!

-Did you just call me whench?

-Yeah, I bloody well did and if you don't want it to get worse, then shut the fuck up!!

Kagome went quiet. She had never heard anyone use that many curses in her whole life( A.N:she's more or less a princess. The worst thing to call a woman was just whench. By the way, did I spell it right?)

-Why are you just sitting there with your mouth open? You look like a fish when you do that!

-What!? I do not!

-Yes you do!

-No I don't!!

-Do!!

-DON'T!!!

-DO!!

-I do NOT look like a fish so you be quiet!!!

-Okey okey!! Damn what an ennoying woman...but, he added and grabbed her chin.- You're quite cute...

-Wh-what?

-I said you're cute, are you deaf?

-N-no, but...

-I'll take you as my woman.

She jummped a little by surprise.

-What did you just say pirate?

-*sigh* I said that I'll make you my woman.

-B-but...

-But what?

-Um, why?

-Yes Kôga. I wonder that too.

Kagome jumped of surprise again. It was Sesshômaru that entered the room.

-Well Kôga, why?

-Because I feel like it ok?

-Whatever. When we meet up with the Master you better not ruin anything you low-class-demon.

-What did you just call me Bloody aristocrat?!

Sesshômaru didn't even answer and left the room.

-Bloody dog. Anyway whench, when we're arriving at the Masters place, I'll make you my mate.

Kagome gulped as he left.

-What am I going to do? Someone's going to save me, right?

In the Tokyo-prison

Captain Gold-Eye opened his eyes. He had a terrible headache. He tried to hold his head when he discovered that he had handgloves, BIG ones with very thick chains on them that bound him to the wall.

-What the...?

He looked at himself. His whole body was chained to the wall with very very thick chains. He had two around his waist, three on each wrist and ankle and one around his throat and on each of them was about 5-12 sacred beads.

-Damn, they really don't want to make this easy for me, he thought as he struggled to get free. Just to discover that it was impossible. He cursed again when he heard someone in the corridor.

-Are you sure on this miss? He's a really evil pirate. Some say he's a demon, said a mans voice.

-Yes, I am very sure.

Gold-Eye recignized the scent of the woman. It was the one that was with the princess!

-Why the fuck is she here? he thought and continued his struggeling against the chains. After a few seconds the woman and the guard arrived. The woman wore a robe that hid her face and a long dress. He growled.

-You can leave us, said the woman. The guard nodded and obeyed. She turned to him.

-Captain Gold-Eye.

-Keh, what do you want whench?

-You seemed to know a lot about the men that kidnapped the mistress.

-Yeah, why asking?

-I need your help to save her.

Gold-Eye didn't belive his ears. She wanted _his_ help?

-Are you out of your mind? You do know who I am, right?

-I am much aware of who you are and belive me. If I knew any other way to save her, then I'd do that, but I don't.

-What do you want me to do?

-I want you to locate them for me so that I can save her.

-And my earning would be..?

-Freedom. I'll release you.

He laughed.

-HAHAHAH!! You'd actually release me? To save your miss?And by the way, how'd you do that?

-I'll tell you if you help me.

-Hahah, okay. Release me and I'll help you. And one more thing.

-What?

-I want to kill Kôga and Sesshômaru.

She nodded.

-Great, then release me now so that we can get out of here!

-Okay!

She coaxed the lock open and sneaked quietly over the floor to the notorious pirate.

-I can't coax these up, she whispered.

-It's okay, just remove the beads and I'll fix the rest! he answered.

-Okey.

She removed al of the beads and Gold-Eye grinned so one of his fangs got visable.

-Thanks human.

Then he reached out his arms and the chains broke. He used his claws to get rid of the other ones. Sango could just stare in awe.

-He broke them with his bare hands! Those chains are thicker than my legs! she thought and that was no understatement.

-Now's just one problem left, Gold-Eye said as soon as he was free.

-What?

-I need my things.

-What things?

-Keh, my Tessaiga and my hat for example!he snapped.

-It's good that they didn't remove my bandana. If they did, then I'd have to kill them. Now I just have to hurt them, he thought.

-Let's go human! he said just as the signal that said "prisoner escaping" went on.

-Okay, now we've got another problem on our backs. You aren't afraid of blood are you human? Gold-Eye asked.

-No, I don't think so. Why? You won't kill them, right?

-My good lady, I'm a pirate, and not any pirate. I'm a demon-pirate. And no. I won't kill them...as long as they won't try to stop me.

-Of course they're gonna try to stop you!

-Then be glad that you aren't afraid of blood.

* * *

Oooooooooh, kind of a cliffhanger( I love them by the way so get used to them). I know what you think and no, this is NOT a InuSan-pairing and NOT a KôgKag-pairing and definitely NOOOT a SessKag-pairing.

And I want to give a special thanks to my first reviewer: L's girl duhh. Your compliment filled my heart with joy and I'm gonna do my best just for you!!!


	4. 5 I don't want to and I dont' have to

Hi everyone!! I really love to write these chapters!! Even though, I wish that you could show your appriciation(if you like it, but if you don't, then just let me say that it's incredibly stupid and a waste of good time to read this) more like L's girl duhh,BTW, I love you3.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha & co and I do not own my cats( they belong to themselves, I only take care of them), but I DO own the name Bakasama (XP

* * *

**I don't want to & I don't need to**

_In Kagome's cabin_

-Sigh, what do I do? I'm locked up in here by a wolf-demon-pirate and a mysterious-obviosly dog-demon-pirate and the wolf-demon-pirate in this case want to mate me...and I don't know if I even want to know what that's suppose to mean that he's going to do with me. Wait, if I don't want to, I don't need to!

-If you don't then I'll either kill you or make you.

She jumped of surprise. Kôga had entered the room in the mysterious and quiet way that he and Sesshômaru seemed to like so much.

-I really wish that you could just come and talk to me in the normal way. Besides, it's incredibly unpolite to eavesdrop like that!

-Oh, just shut up wench...

-No, you sh-shut up!! she rose from the bed.

-It's really mean to kidnap someone against her will just to piss another man-demon-ghost-pirate...man off! And then say "I'll mate you" just like that! It's unpolite and unfair to the kidnapped one, in this case me, to just decide things like that without asking and not even tell the kidnapped one, me in this case too, what demon-mating or whatever it's called actually is!! But, come to think about it, I don't care whether you tell me what it is or not, because I don't want to and that means that I won't have to!

-Are you done? Kôga sighed.

-NO! I'm not done mister! I guess that mating is some kind o marriage, right? I don't want to marry you! And if you say that I'm gonna be your future "wife", then I must say that you haven't treated me that way! You've locked me in, haven't given me any food at all and...and...stop call me wench!! It's so, so, so...!!

-Unpolite? Kôga asked in a very bored voice.

-Yes!

-Are you done now wench?

-I told you not to call me that!! My name is Kagome Higurashi and NOT wench!!

-Okay,_ Kagome._ Shut up, or i'll bring Sesshy in here and you don't want that, do you? You think I'm bad? Would you rather be captured by that mutt?

-N-no of course not! Why?

-Are you scared of me?

-Well...

-Which one of us scared you the most?

-Eh...Sesshôma...

-NO!! Me or the mutt?

- I-I don't know really.

-You don't know?

-Well, he told us to hide and you killed many more than he did.

-And by that you mean that _I_ am the scary one?

-Y-yeah...

-You souldn't think that way you know.

-Why?

-He's worse than I am. He has killed many more, rubbed many more and he's only a half-breed.

-A what?

-Heh, I will tell you...later. See ya!

And he was gone.

-A half-breed?

* * *

-Are you going to kill them?!

-I've already told you! Stop whining!!

Gold-Eye and Sango was running in the corridors and argued. They heard the guards and suddenly, there were at least 20 guards in front of them. Gold-Eye smirked.

-Where is my stuff? he asked and cracked his fingers.

-Be quiet! You are under arrest!

-Oh, am I really? And who's gonna take me in? You and what army?

-This army! he answered and signed "attack" to the solidiers.

-Keh, you make this ALL too easy... Gold-Eye smirked and ran forward.

-SANKONTESSOU!!! he roared and ten of twenty solidiers fell to the ground. He turned to the ones that was left.

-Heh, you want me to scratch your backs?

All of the guards ran away and screaming: get reinforcements!!!

-Hah, they obviosly didn't want that.

-What did you do!? Sango screamed as they continued running.

-Don't worry! I didn't kill them! I just hurted them a little!

-A little? They were bleeding badly! You almost killed them!!

-Yeah, but only almost, and what did you want me to do exactly? Hand myself over and let them have their fun little happines-party when I'm hanging there in the end of a rope? I don't think so!

-But you could at least...

-Oh, just shut up already wench!

She went quiet and they reached a big wooden door with about 25 locks on it.

-Heh, bet that my stuff's in here. If not, then they must keep something very valuable in there.

-Are you gonna steal it if that's the case?

He looked on her with a "what the hell do you think-look".

-Yeah, stupid me. Bloody pirate.

-Bloody human, he answered and smacked the door open with one sweep of his claws.


	5. Getting a ship and stuff

Hello!! Sorry Kagome-lovers if you thought that she was a little bitchy in the last chapter, but that was in fact one step for her to be more selfconfident. Tell me if I do any grammatic-wrongs( word?) or if somethings strange, I'm not english but that and japanese are my absolute favourite languages even though I'm actually swedish. And this is for all Kagome-lovers that's reading this. She isn't going to be in this chapter(They're gonna talk about her and so but not more). Gomen nasai but I don't know what to write and personaly I'm a Inuyasha-lover. OK, lover is a faint word. Adore or idolize is a little closer but only about 1.23% of my feelings for Inuyasha-sama3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha&co but what I do own is my curtains.

* * *

**Getting a ship and stuff**

_In the locked room_

-Heh, I knew it, Gold-Eye said as they entered the room. It was quite big and cirkular. There wasn't any windows and it was dark. On the other side of the room, there was a display case that contained his sword, the mighty Tessaiga. Gold-Eye walked to the case and looked at the sword. When he tried to open the box, he felt a jolt of something that felt like electricity went through his body and he was thrown bacwards.

-What the..? then he saw them. There was sacred beads on the "box".

-Damn... he cursed under his breath.

-What happened? Sango asked and walked over to him while he rose on his feet.

-Sarced beads. I can't open it. I can't even touch the damn thing!

-Well, I think that I can remove them Gold-Eye.

-Great! Then do it if you want to survive this little trip.

-Can't you protect me if that happens?

-Not if they bring mikos. Stink-pellets would slow me down a little but this time I'm prepared. By the way, do you even have any mikos here?

-Yeah, but they live in the temple in the other end of the town.

-Good, then I don't have to worry about them, he smirked.

-What are you waiting for? Go and open the damn box!

-You could at least say please! Sango hissed but she did what she was told. She opened the box and gave him his Tessaiga. He smirked.

-I guess that I should thank you human. You have helped me well. You could become a great pirate you know...with some practise.

-What did you say!? Me? A pirate? Don't insult me!!

-I wasn't. I'd love to have you in my crew, cause you seem quite strong and you aren't afraid of me anymore.

-How d'you know that I ever was afraid?

This made Gold-Eye laugh.

-Hahahahahah!! You reeked of the scent of fear. Surprised? I can tell that you now are confused, a little bit scared and even impressed. Oh, the fearscent increased,he said and took a deep breath.- I love the scent of fear, as long as it's not on one in my crew. But even though you're afraid now, I'm pretty sure that we can turn it into respect.

-Well aren't we confident? I'll rethink it and talk to you later, Sango answered.

-Never ever in my life or even yours bloody pirate, she thought as they left the room.

-What do we do now?

-We'll command a ship until we can get to my real ship.

-By command, you mean steal?

-No,command. I won't steal it, just use it without promisson from the owner that I borrow it from.

-And that is just a nicer way of saying stealing.

-Feh,call it whatever you want wench and see if I care. Now, let's get to the dock.

-Right!

They ran for a while until they reached the exit. They both stopped dead when they came out. There were more than a hundred guards out there and all of them had pistols or swords pointing at them.

-OOOOOooooooookay...This can be quite un-nice for womeneyes...Gold-Eye said and draw his sword that transformed. That made Sango think on one of the tales about "The great captain Gold-Eye and his mighty Tessaiga":

_Tessaiga the mighty sword can be used by him and him alone,_

_to protect the ones he love from pain and dispair._

_It isn't many, it is a few but it's enough so take good care,_

_for it can kill a hundred in one sweep by his hand._

-What are you going to do?

-Sorry wench, but I don't think that hurt these guys is going to be enough. Back a few steps.

-What!? You're gonna kill them?

-Yes, there's no other way. If they catch us then you're going to be hanged too.

-I know that! I just meant, can it really take all of them out?

Gold-Eye smirked.

-Just watch...KAZE NO KIZU!!!

He slammed the edge of the sword to the ground and a great light shone. When it faded, all of the guards lay on the ground. Sango's eyes was about as big as a plates.

-W-wow, she managed to say. Suddenly Gold-Eye lifted his head and sniffed. The he grabbed Sango by the hand and started to run.

-W-why are we running!?

He only whispered one word.

-Mikos...

She turned her head and saw that he was right. Three mikos stood on the battlefield among the dead on the ground. They lifted something, a bow!

-Oye, cap!! They are aiming their bows at us!

-DAMN!!! Jump on my back!!!

-What?!

-Just do it already!!

Just as she went on his back at started to rain arrows. They managed to get to the dock and looked everywhere for a good ship as the arrows continued to fall.

-I don't have time for this, damn it! Gold-Eye thought and jumped on a ship. Sango got of him.

- FIX THE MORINGS LASS!! I'll take the sails!! he roared and _jumped_ up to the first one. Sango nodded and did as she was told. Then she looked over the rail and saw that the mikos were comming for them.

-CAP!! They're comin'!!

Gold-Eye cursed under his breath and jumped to the steering-wheel of the ship.

-Come on wind old friend! Don't fail me now! he thought and made the ship leave the dock just in time before the mikos arrived.

-Heh, thanks, he thought.

_On the dock_

- They made it out! The master isn't going to be pleased at all, said one of the mikos and lowered her bow. She had short blackblue hair and icey eyes. Her lips were small and pale and she had long eyelashes.

-No Yuki, he isn't, said the second one. She had long brown hair in a ribbon and deep-green eyes. Her lips were beautiful formed and strawberry red.

-So what are we going to do Ichigo? asked the third one. She had short pitchblack hair and dark hazel eyes.

-I don't know Kare, I guess we'll just have to tell him, said the brown-haired Ichigo.

-I bet that he's going to make us go after him,said Yuki and frowned.

-Yeah I'm pretty sure on that to, said Kare.

-Not alone, said Ichigo.

-Of course not! said Yuki.

-He's probably going to make_ her _come with us, said Kare.

-Yes, I think so too, said Ichigo.

-Kikyo, they all said in union.

_On the sea_

- We made it! whispered Sango. Gold-Eye frowned.

-Feh, I've been through worse.

-Are you really 250? Sango asked innocently.

-Wha- yeah...why? Gold-Eye said and sat down beside her.

-You look like sixteen or seventeen or something, said Sango and looked at him.

-That's because I'm aging differently since I'm not human.

-Oh yeah... What are you exactly? A demon?

-More or less...

-What do you mean?

-Why are you asking?

-Well I released you and we're gonna save Kagome together right? I'd like to know more about you and if you're gonna be my captain, then it wouldn't hurt would it?

-Okay then...I'm a hanyô, a half-demon.

-You're a...a...

-Yes. Sesshômaru is my pain-in-the-ass-half big brother.

-He is your...?

-Yeah.

-OK, that was unexpected considering he tried to strangle you and threw you into a closet.

-He has done worse things belive me.

-And what's your relation to Kôga or what's his name?

-I'm a dog, he's a wolf...we are made to hate eachother.

-That doesn't seem to be a problem for him and your brother.

-Please, don't mention the word "brother" in the same sentence as Sesshômaru. It makes me wanna throw up.

-Okey, sorry...

-But I actually am a little worried about Sesshy and Kôga joining forces...

He shook his head.

-Anyway, enough talked about me. What's with you and this Kagome-wench? I know that you are her servant and all, but I don't think that you shoul'd have released me just because of that.

-Well, she is my best friend in the world. We're almost like sisters but no one ever knew. Kagome was going to get married to a guy that her father picked for her since she was old enoug to marry someone. The thing was just that ...if I tell you that his name's Hôjo Bakasama, is that enough?

Gold-Eye exploded in laughter. When he got silent he signed to her that she could continue.

-Obviosly it was enough. Well, she hated her life and the only reason that she didn't commit suicide was me and that she was afraid of death. During the dinner with Hôjo and her father, you came with your little canons and you know the rest.

-How old is she?

-Fifteen.

-How old are you?

-Fifteen and a half.

-And a half?

-Yes. And a half, why?

-Nothing at all. You look older.

-Okay...where are we going by the way.

-Tejina island. Thats my hideout. I told my crew that I'll meet up with them there if something happens.

-Okay. Just one last question.

-What? Gold-Eye snapped.

-Where are your... she started but then she remembered the part of the story that contained his ears:_ but whatever you, don't ask him about his ears or name..._

-Where are my...?

-Oh, nothing!

-I'm coming for you Kagome, she thought and looked out on the sea.

* * *

YAY!!! A long chappie!! Yay for long-chappie-ness!!! Hope you liked it! Oh, and another warning to Kagome lovers. It can be so that Kagome isn't in a few chapters cause I don't know what to write. I don't have anything against her, just so you know. There is one person that I can't stand though...Kikyô....*starts to burn when I think of her* YIKES!!!


	6. Tejina island

Hi again!! Ah, it's christmas soon...YAY!!! I'd like all Inuyasha-books but unfortunately, number 40 comes out in sweden in february|-( Well, one good thing is that I've already read all of them on ,*giggle*. Anyway, PLIIIIIIIIIIZ review!!! I know I said that I would continue writing even if you didn't, but I didn't say that I didn't want any(I bet you can figure that out since I've been asking you to review in every chapter!). AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGH!!!! Someone please hit me! I hate when I'm complaning and whining like this!!*hits myself* It didn't work...but it kind of hurted...ouch...GAAH!!! I'm COMLAINING AGAIN!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha&co but I do own my panties.

* * *

**Tejina Island**

-Are we there yet, asked Sango and yawned.

-Yes, it's only a matter of time now Wench, said Gold-Eye and walked over to her.

-By the way...have you thought over my suggestion?

-Which suggestion?

-The one about becoming a part of my crew.

-Oh...not yet Cap.

-Well I guess there's nothing I can do about that. Anyway, we're here!

Sango watched out over the rail.

-I can't see anythi...

Suddenly a great island became visiable. It was surrounded by a barrier that made if unvisiable.

-Okey...NOW I see it alright.

Gold-Eye grinned and took the wheel. They made it to the dock where a small boy with orange hair in a pigtail sat. Gold-Eye jumped of the ship and the boy screamed of joy and hugged him.

-You're back captain!! Thank god, I thought that they may have hanged you!

-Hi there Shippô! Of course not, Gold-Eye frowned and put the boy called Shippô down.-And I've told you a thousand freaking times not to hug me!

-Sorry Captain, the boy said and looked ashamed on his feet. No wait! His paws! And when Sango looked for real, she saw his big furry, ball-like tail. He turned to her and looked up at her with big green eyes.

-Hi there lass!! I'm Shippô, the mighty kitsune, he said and stretched out his hand to shake hers. She smiled, got down to his level and took his hand and shook it slightly.

-Hi there! My name is Sango, she said and smiled.

-Nice to meet you Sango!

-Shippô! Do you know where Miroku and Myoga-jiji is? asked Gold-Eye and crossed his arms.

-Yeah, they're up at your manison Captain. Can I join you? Shippô asked.

-Feh, if you feel like it.

-Thanks!! Shippô said and jumped up on Gold-Eyes shoulder. They walked up a hill through a village. Everywhere they went, people saluted or bowed to him. Some of them cheered high and said that: Our mighty Captain has returned!!

-Wow, this guy sure has a lot of people liking him. Now, I'm surprised! Sango thought as they went closer to the manison/ castle on the top of the hill.

-Why are you surprised wench? You smell of surprise, Gold-Eye pointed out without turning around to face her.

-Eh, oh, it's nothing really...she answered and went all red. They went in to the great manison and a lot of people came to greet them.

-Get Miroku and Myoga-jiji here, Gold-Eye commanded and one of his servants bowed and obeyed. Secounds later two men ran into the room. One man that was brown-haired man that had his hair in a pigtail. He looked like he was about 18 or 20. The other man looked like at least 80 and had grey hair and very big eyes. He looked a little like a flea.

-Master captain Gold-Eye!! You have returned! said the old one and bowed to the captain. The younger followed his example and bowed.

-We are happy to see that you are alive and alright, he said.

-Yeah, can we talk somewhere alone, in private? Gold-Eye asked and both men nodded. They walked through the enormous house and went into a small, dark room with a planning-table in the middle and a large window on one of the walls. It went from the roof down to the floor and you could see the moon shine over the sea. It was beautiful.

-So Captain, I didn't have the time to ask you before but...who is the lovely maiden you're hiding? the younger one asked. Sango blushed and bowed.

-Sorry, my name is Sango.

-I am very pleased to meet you Sango. My name is Miroku, said Miroku and then grabbed her hands.-By the way...would you carry my child?

Sango got even redder and smacked him on the cheek while the captain rolled his eyes.

-He never learns... anyway, she is the reason that I had to talk to you guys.

-Oh, is that so captain? What about? asked the old flea-man.

- Well you see Myoga-jiji... She helped me out of prison and in exchange she asked if I could save a friend of hers that was kidnapped by the mangey wolf and Sesshômaru, the great pain in the ass, Gold-Eye explained.

-I see...said Myoga and then turned to Sango.

-Well young miss Sango, it seemes like we have no choice but to help you. The master may be a pirate but a honest one. Never brakes his promise.

-Yeah, but hear this wench. If you tell ANYONE that I was captured and saved, then you're dead. You got me? Gold-Eye said and turned to her, his golden eyes burning. She swallowed hard and nodded.

-Good. Gather the crew! We sail the day after tomorrow! the captain then comanded.

-Yes sir! said Myoga and Miroku and left the room.

-Why can't we leave tomorrow? asked Sango.

-We have to gather the crew and food and stuff for the journey and I don't want to be on sea tomorrow night, snapped Gold-Eye.

-Why?

-Don't ask wench!

-Okay Cap! Sango said and saluted before she left the captain by himself standing by the window.

-The full-moon is approaching, he thought and left the room.

_In the miko-temple in Tokyo_

-YOU LET THEM AWAY!!? roared the master of the island( Kagomes dad ) to the three mikos that kneeled on the floor.

-Yes sir, we're sorry, answered the three mikos.

-You do understand what this means, right?

-Yes we do. You'll have us follow them, right sir?

-That's right. But not alone...KIKYÔ!!!

The miko entered the room with a smug smile playing on her lips.

-Yes master?

-You shall go with these and hunt Captain Gold-Eye down. When you find him, try not to kill him. I don't want to miss the sight of that man at the end of a rope, the master laughed. The mikos bowed and left the room.

-Finally, I get the opportunity to take revenge for a few years ago Captain. I am one of the few that knows where your hideout is, where your ears are and what your name is. I will bring you to justice, count on that...Inuyasha.

* * *

YAY!!! Clifhanger!! Geez, I could finally write his name instead of Gold-Eye! I'm maybe gonna do that in the next chapters too but the others will call him Gold-Eye instead. Sorry that this chapter took so long time to upload but yu know...homework, christmas-shopping, conserts ( I'm in a song and music-class so...) and so on. THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!! OK, I love all of you that read this, but I love those that review the most...*giggle* I'm really gonna try to write this as good as possible as fast as possible. My goal is to upload a new chapter every day but...


	7. Let's save miss Kagome!

Hi everyone!!! YAY!!! SCHOOL'S FINNISHED!!! And I made it out very well I think! I was one of the best in my class!!! Anyway...I'VE GOT ONE MORE REVIEWER!!! Welcome and thanks for saying what you think.

Ok, here's the thing. I need help. I can't decide a thing( my head feels like it's filled with cotton or something when it comes to that). Pliz vote so I can make it good for my readers!

Why does Kikyô want to "take care of" Inuyasha?

A: He kind of destroyed her village

B:He hurted her family

C:They were in love and he betrayed her

D:They were in love and SHE betrayed him

E:All of it

It can turn out that I'm deciding myself, but I'd like to hear your oppinion. Ok, it isn't likely going to be C, cause I hate Kikyô and want her to be the bad guy(or die and stay dead, but then it wouldn't be so exiting to read this fic), but I put it there anyway. If you want it to be anything else, then don't be shy! Tell me and I'll see what I can do. I want the best for my readers, but if you're a KikInu-lover, then don't read further. I'm warning you...!! BTW, Kagome's in this one^_^b

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha&co but I do own my left sock.

* * *

**Let's go and save miss Kagome!**

Inuyasha stood in his bedroom and watched the ocean from his window. He hadn't slept at all. He never did this time a month, the moonless night when he was human. He hated it! It was like being blind, deaf, weak and have lost the sense of smelling. He looked at his black hair and his nails. He looked out again to see the sun rise beyond the horizon.

-Finally, he thought as his dog-ears came back, his nails turned into claws, he got his fangs back, his eyes turned golden and his hair went back to it's usual silver-color. There was a knock on the door a little while later. He sniffed once to see who it was. It was Miroku.

-You can come in Miroku.

Miroku and Myoga was the only ones that was allowed to come into his room almost whenever they wanted to. They were the only ones that knew his real name and that he had dog-ears.

-Did you enjoy your night as human,sir? he asked, a smile playing on his lips. Inuyasha started to growl.

-Yeah, as much as I'd _enjoy_ throwing up my inners and you know that Miroku!

-Calm down Inuyasha, I know.

-What do you want anyway?

-Miss Sango wished to talk to you.

-Yeah, I can see that you've met her, said Inuyasha, smirked and pointed at a red mark on Mirokus left cheek. Miroku blushed slightly.

-It has nothing to do with it! Anyway, put your bandana on and I'll go get her.

-Yeah, do that, said Inuyasha already putting his bandana on. 4 minutes later Miroku came back with Sango. She wore black pants, brown high boots, a white shirt and she had a purple bandana on the head and a katana-sword by her side.

-So, what do you want wench? Inuyasha asked and crossed his arms.

-I have thought about your offer Cap, and yes. I want to join your crew.

-That's good to hear! Why?

-Why?

-Yes, why?

-Well, I have lived here for one day now and I've heard much about you. The villagers said that before you came, the were were ruled over by an evil man that livedin this manison. When you came and kiled him they weren't angry or wanted to hang you. They thought of you as a saint or something and blessed you.

-Yes, that's true. First village actually where they haven't tried to kill me. At least not yet...Anyway, why did you tell me this? I already knew!

-Well Cap, since you asked me why I wanted to join your crew. That's the reason.

-I see. But don't forget that I'm a pirate. I am dangerous and I would kill a man for his boots if I liked them, do you understand?

-Yes, I do.

-Good, then let's go to the dock and the ship. Oh, I miss her so badly! Inuyasha said and took his Tessaiga before he left the room.

-And save miss Kagome? Miroku said.

-Of course! Let's go save miss Kagome!

_With Kagome_

-YAWN!!! Geez, I'm tired of being here! Kôga only comes here to claim that I am his woman and to complain about Gold-Eye and say "be glad that I'm the one that kidnapped you and not that filthy mutt!", Kagome thought and lay down on the bed.

-I miss Sango, I wonder what she is doing now, Kagome thought and started to cry a little.

-I don't want to go home, cause then I'll have to marry Hôjo, I don't want to be here but I'm afraid to commit suicide!! What do I do?!

She screamed the last thing. She sobbed more when she suddenly heard a loud "BANG" and the ship started to move strangely.

-What on earth...? she said she said when Kôga rushed into her room/cabin.

-What is going on here Kôga!? she screamed-asked when another boom was heard.

-It's that mutt!! He's attacking us!

-What!? Gold-Eye!?

-Yes him! And I'm going to guard you. We can't outrun Kare no Kokoro! It's way to fast!

-I see, Kagome said as they heard men roar battlecries outside. Suddenly the door slammed open and in the doorway was...

-SANGO!! Kagome screamed and tried to rush forward to hug her but Kôga held her back and drew his sword.

-Kôga what are you doing?

-Protecting you!

-No you're not! She is my friend and I've got to get to her! Release me at once!!

-Miroku! Sango screamed and a man came in. He had his brown hair in a pigtail. He wore brown pants, purple shirt and a black west. He held a wooden staff in his right hand and a dagger in the other .

-Is that miss Kagome? he asked Sango that now held a katana.

-Yes that's her!

-Release her Kôga!

-What if I don't? I will never let go of her! I plan to mate her!

Miroku got pale.

-Stand back Sango, he said and rushed towards Kôga that threw Kagome out of the way. They started to fight eachother and Sango rushed over to Kagome.

-Sango? What on earth is going on he...

-I don't have the time to explain! Come on!

They leaved the room just as Miroku knocked Kôga. There were total chaos on deck. Demons fought other demons and human pirates.

-Where's the captain?asked Sango and looked around. Miroku gasped and pointed at somehing among the sails.

-There!!

They looked up and gasped. Inuyasha fought Sesshômaru high up above among the sails!

-They are fighting up there!? Kagome said very surprised.

-Yeah, obviosly, but come on! Get on the Kokoro!! Sango answered and drew her towards their ship.

-You came here with him?

-Of course! Now come on! I'll explain later!

They all jumped over to the Kokoro and sighned to the rest of the crew.

-Captain! We've got her!! Miroku screamed to Inuyasha.

-Got 'cha! Inuyasha answered and was just going to jump over to the Kokoro when he gasped. He looked at his stomach just to see the edge of Sesshômaru's sword sticking out. He turned around to him just as he drew the sword out.

-Why you...!

-You pathetic half-demon. Never turn your back to an enemy.

-Yeah, I'll remember that, Inuyasha said and slashed at Sesshômaru. Suddenly it was Sesshômarus time to gasp and something fell down on deck. It was Sesshômarus left arm! While Sesshômaru sank to his knees, Inuyasha made it over to the Kokoro.

-GET US OUTTA HERE!! he roared and Miroku nodded and took the wheel.

_One hour later_

Miroku came into Inuyashas cabin. Inuayasha lay on the bed with closed eyes. He had bandage around his middle and it was quite much blood on it. When Miroku entered the room he opened his eyes and groande.

-Curse that Sesshômaru...

-How are you Inuyasha?

-These are just scratches...groan.

-Doesn't sound like it.

Miroku couldn't help but smile. Suddenly the door opened and Kagome and Sango entered.

-How's the cap..? Sango started and closed the door. The girls just stood there and stared at him.

-Why are you looking at me like tha..? Inuyasha said when he suddenly felt that he could twitch his ears, which meant that he didn't had his bandana on.

-Oh, god damn it...

* * *

YAY!! A cliffie!! Sorry for not uploading earlier! but you know christmas claning and christmas parties and stuff...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Gonna write and upload as fast as I can! Don't forget to help me with the KikInu-thing!


	8. Explaining things

Hello!! Just to prepare you, I'm not going to be able to write until the 25th of December, so I try to upload as much as possible now instead. I guess that I have nothing further to say exept...ON WITH THE STORY!!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha & co but I do own my right sock

* * *

**Explaining things**

-Captain...Gold-Eye...? gasped Kagome.

-You've got...you've got...!? gasped Sango.

-I've got what?! Inuyasha snarled.

-You've got...dog-ears..?

-Yes, I have. And have you ever heard about the phrase "knock before enter"!?

Both of them looked ashamed and stared at their feet.

-Well, we just wanted to see if you were okay, said Kagome and slowly lifted her head to look at him.

-Yeah, it looked like you got stabbed Cap, said Sango and looked at his stomach.

-Well, maybe because I actually did!

The girls gasped.

-But...if you got stabbed, then how in the world can you still be alive? asked Kagome.

-Feh, I've had worse injuries than this.

-But how can you be alive then? asked Sango.

-Because....said Inuyasha as if he tried to explain something to kindergarden kids.-I've. Got. Demon. Blood. In. Me. Understand?

-Yes we do, said Sango and Kagome in union. Kagome started to look at his dog-ears again. He started to growl.

-What?

-Oh, nothing! I just wonder why you hide them.

-Why!? Are you completely stupid wench!? What do you think people would say if they knew that the worst pirate ever has dog-ears!?

-Ehum, I...I don't know...

-You don't know? Fine, but I do! They'd laugh and treat me like the fucking half-breed I am!!

-Half-breed...?

-You didn't know_ miss _Kagome? I thought that the mangey wolf or Sesshômaru would have told you.

-Well, they did, but I wasn't sure if it was true or if...

-Or if they just said it to tease me? It's true.

-But if you don't want anyone to see your ears, then why did you pierce one of them?

-I didn't.

-But, you have a ring in your left...

-I am aware of that wench! I didn't do it on purpose. A nobleman in a village shot right through it when I was 120. That's about 10 in human years I guess.

She went quiet and looked ashamed on her feet again. Inuyasha went out of the bed and put his bandana on.

-If you tell anyone about this, then I'll litteraly make you lose your head, you understand?

-Yes!

-Good. Now Sango, go help the others on deck!

-Aye Cap! she said and left the room.

-She works for you? Kagome asked Inuyasha.

-Yeah, she joined my crew to save you, and she's useful so I'm not gonna let her quit. Miroku leave us! I call for you if I need help.

-Yes captain, Miroku said, saluted and left the room, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

-Now, Inuyasha said, his famous smirk playing on his lips.-What shall I do with you?

-Ehum. I'm thankful that you saved me but I really want to go home now.

-What do I look like? A delivering boy? No. I'm not gonna let you go that easily. You see, if I return, then I'll probably get captured by those lovely mikos of yours and before I know it, I stand by the gallows. Therefor, you have two options. One: You become a part of my crew and work for me. Two: We'll let the sharks have a nice meal. Your choise.

-What!?

-You heard me! Just because I saved you doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you have your way before I've had mine. You can be my prisoner too. That's the third option. Since you're more or less a princess, I guess that I can get a lovely little bunch of money for you if I give you back unharmed, or what do you say?

-You're...you're...awful!!

Inuyasha smirked.

-Pirate...MIROKU!!!

Miroku quickly entered the room.

-Yes captain?

-Take this lovely lady to the brigg.

-The left or the right?

-Take the right one. Wouldn't want her to die of fright for the dark would we?

-Certainly not, Miroku said and grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her out of the room. They got under deck and into a corridor. There were two doors on one of the walls. Miroku opened the right one and threw her in.

-Sorry for that miss.

-What's so bad with the left one?

-No windows, no light, no bed, chains on the walls and a skeleton.

-OOOoooooooookaaaaaay....I think I'll stay here.

-Do so.

_One hour later_

Someone opened the door to Kagomes "cell". She got surprised but happy when she saw that it was Sango.

-Sango! she screamed and rushed forward to hug her friend. She started to cry a little and Sango tried to console her.

-Shhh Kagome. I'm here now. I got permission by the captain to give you food. Here! she said and gave her a little bowl with soup and some bread.

-Thank you! Kagome said and started to eat. They sat down on the floor and were quiet for a while.

-Sango...

-Yes?

-How did you end up here?

-Well, when you got kidnapped, I realised that the only one that could help me save you was Gold-Eye. The problem was that he got caught right after they got away with you, so I had to release him before he could help me. We "commanded" a ship, as he called it, and made it out of there. We were hunted by three mikos but we made it. We went to his hideout and I lived among the villagers for one day and learned some stuff about him that made me want to join his crew. You know the rest.

-You released that...that...awful half-breed from prison?!

-Yes I did. I didn't know what else to do.

-You could have told my father!

-And he'd listen to me? Belive it or not but when they realised that they had caught the famous Gold-Eye, he didn't even care about sending troups after you! The only thing he cared for was to see the captain dead!

Kagome was silent a long time before whispering: so he doesn't care about me...at all?

-Nope! Just want you to marry some rich guy and give him money and power.

-I hate him.

-Me too.

-You know what?

-No.

-This whole pirate-thing...maybe isn't that bad after all...

_On a ship far away_

-Kare, fix that rope! Yuki, fix that dirty spot! Ichigo, make some food!

-Yes lady Kikyô...sighed three very tired mikos.

-Oh, I'll definitely get you Inuyasha. I'll get my revenge, your tresaures and the sight of you in pain. Oh how I've longed for this...

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!! Kikyô the b**** is closing in.....

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!!!

I know...but you don't!! *laughs evily* HAHAHAHAHAhAhAHahahAH!!


	9. Pirate practising

Hi everyone!! I got some time to write today!!! And I've got more reviewers!! I'm dancing with joy and I also want to thank all of you that added this story to your favourite lists or _me_ to the favourite authors list!!! It almost made me cry..... Continue voting please!! I think that I almost have it done, but I still want your oppinion. It looks like it's going to be a mixture of D and E, but we'll see....

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co but I do own my christmas presents(that I'll get tomorrow!!!)

* * *

**Pirate training**

-I see, so you decided to become a part of my crew after all! Inuyasha smirked at Kagome that stood in front of him.

-Yes I did.

-Great! Then I'll have you train with Sango in fencing and shooting today. You aren't going to be the princess anymore when it's done. I can't have people like that in my crew you know. Miroku!!

Miroku rushed in to the cabin.

-Yes?

-Take Kagome and Sango to train. You know, the usual stuff.

Miroku smiled.

-I see. We will start right now.

-Do so. I'll see how it goes this afternoon.

-Yes, Miroku bowed and left the room with Kagome.

-So, he said after a while.- You decided to join us?

-Well, um...yeah I guess...

-That's great!! The captain looked very glad.

-Yeah...what are we going to practise...Miroku, right?

-Yes, you got it right. I'm gonna hand you and Sango cutlasses and a couple of pistols and we'll see what you can do!

-When do we start?

-As soon as I get Sango here, Miroku answered and walked towards Sangos room/cabin. A moment later they came back and Miroku carried a few things. Coconuts, plates and a couple of thick logs.

-What are we going to do with those Miroku? asked Kagome.

-Well, practising on of course! Here, he said a gave them both a pistol and a cutlass each.

-So, the point is to break the logs with your cutlasses and hit the coconuts and plates with your pistols. Got it?

-Yes! said the girls and made themselves ready.

-We'll start with the fencing, said Miroku and showed them how to surprise an enemy the best way. Sango was quite good at it. Kagome was...at least not terrible. After a few fencing exercises they started with the shooting. Kagome was the best on that. They practised the whole day and were becoming quite good both of them.

-Okay, now, one at a time, said Miroku.- Attack me! Sango, you first.

-O-okay...

She was quite good and it looked like they were quite even, when Sango suddenly made him drop his sword!

-Very good Sango! Kagome, you're next!

Kagome and Miroku didn't look as even as him and Sango, but when it looked like she was going to lose, she dropped her sword and hit Miroku in the face so that he stumled backwards. That's when they heard a laugh. It sounded rasp but smooth and sharp and soft at the same time. Someway it scared Kagome, but in another way she didn't want it to stop. They looked around to see where it came from. It was Inuyasha that stood up on the rigg and laughed and showed his sharp fangs. He jumped down on deck, still with a grinn on his face.

-What's so funny? Kagome asked him. He laughed a little again.

-Not bad at all! I guess that you're worthy to join my crew after all! Didn't think so at first! I expected Sango to be good, but I like the unexpected .

This made both Sango and Kagome a little pissed of and they raised their cutlasses.

-Oh yeah? Then we challenge you at the same time! they said in union. He smirked and Miroku backed away.

-Heh, Miroku, hand me a cutlass as well! Don't want to hurt them too much you know!

-Aye cap'!

He got his cutlass and turned to the girls.

-Come on then. Let's see what you can do!

They atacked him at the same time, but whatever they did, they couldn't even touch him.

-It was very unwise to confront me wenches, he smirked and parried every blow.

-Enough played, he said after a while and before they knew what happened, they were on the ground with several cuts on their clothes.

-How did you...?

-I told you not to confront me, he just said and started to walk away. Kagome then saw her chance and grabbed her cutlass and cut him over the back and made a big cut in his shirt. He turned around and looked at her very confused.

-How'd you...?

Now it was her turn to smile.

-You like the unexpected right, she said and attacked him once more. He attacked back but somehow she managed to cut him again! On his back this time too so that the marks looked like a cross. That's when she saw something.

-Cap, you have a scar on your back, she pointed out. She got surprised at his reaction. He started to growl and he got pale.

-Don't ask me about that wench! Not now, never!

She got back a few steps but he seemed to calm down a little.

-Okey, let's see how you are with the pistols shall we? he said and took a deep breath . She nodded, grabbed her pistol and shot a coconut quite far away. Inuyasha shrugged.

-Not bad, for a starter...

-Then let's see how you do it Cap!

-Have it your way...Miroku!

-Got ya!

Miroku grabbed two coconuts while Inuyasha grabbed the two pistols that hung at his sides.

-3-2-1! roared Inuyasha and turned so that he had his back against Miroku. Miroku threw the coconuts up in the air and Inuyasha shot without looking at all and then put his pistols away. When the coconuts landed everyone could see that it was a perfect hole in the exact middle of them.

-Any more challenges you have for me? Inuyasha asked and started to walk to his cabin when he didn't hear anything.

-Good!

Sango and Kagome just stared at him with open eyes. The only words that they managed to say was: Wow, he's good...

_With Inuyasha in his cabin_

-They saw it. They saw my scar that never goes away. Damn that Kikyô! She destroyed everything in my life!! Well, at least I payed back. I remember your face when I did it. When I killed you 50 years ago.

* * *

CLIFFIE!!! YAY!! What's gonna happen next? Tell me what you think Ok? Thanx again to the lovely ones that done the things that I mentioned a while ago.

MERRY CHIRSTMAS!!!

Och till alla er som bor i Sverige...GOD JUL!!

_(and to all of you that live in Sweden...MERRY CHRISTMAS!!)_


	10. Tôkajin and Akaichi

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I'm sitting here, nothing to do, in the middle of the night, I want to save all of my lovely presents for tomorrow, so what do i do? Write this for you of course!! And for you that didn't like the cliffie...pity. That's all I can say. Get use to them cause I'm gonna try to finish every chapter in a cliffie*laughs evily while the world behind me burns in an anime-way* MOAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co but I do own my new t-shirt that says "Mangafreak and proud of it" that i got today by my family. I LOVE THEM!!!

* * *

**Tôkajin and Princess Akaichi**

_On the Kare no Kokoro_

-LAND OHOY!!!

Everyone rushed over to the rail and looked at the island that had showed up mysteriosly. 3 seconds ago, there were nothing but mist, but now an island were there.

Sango and Kagome had both been pirates for almost a month and were getting better and better. They hadn't seen much of the captain though. He had mostly been in the planning-room with Miroku and Myoga.

Anyway, this time even he got up on deck to see. He jumped up to the second rigg to have a better view.

-What do you think captain? asked one of the crewmembers.

-Is it an island that you know of? asked another one. Inuyasha jumped down with grace and landed soft.

-Unfortunately not.

-Are we going to explore it captain? asked a third crewmember.

-Well, do you want to? asked Inuyasha the whole crew. All of them nodded.

-Yeah, long time since we did anything.

-Great, then prepare to go ashore!!

-Aye aye!!!

All of the crewmembers ran to make the ship ready, and that included Sango and Kagome. They didn't get any advantages just because they were women, and they didn't ask for it.

When they reached the shore, Inuyasha imideately jumped of the ship, followed by Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha started to sniff around while the rest of the crew made it of the ship. The shore was white and comfortably warm. It was a huge vulcano in the middle of the island and there were palmtrees all over the place. They started to go into the forest, all with weapons in hand.

-Don't let your guard down! I have an awkard feeling about thihs place...Inuyasha said while looking around and sniffing in the air. Suddenly he stopped dead and turned around to his crew.

-BACK TO THE SHIP!!!

-What? Why?

-Just do it!! Inuyasha roared while looking around like crazy. Suddenly, the guys in the front collapsed. Everyone rushed forward to see why. They had sleeping darts in their necks, backs and legs.

-Take them and run for it! Inuyasha roared and they all started to run as more and more collapsed. Suddenly it was only Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha left. A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was a man. He was wearing an old white shirt and worn out black pants.

-Who are you? he asked. Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and pointed it at him.

-Depends on who's asking.

-Shoot them.

Suddenly a lot of darts started to fly from behind the trees. The humans collapsed when they got hit by one, but not Inuyasha, since he wasn't human. After 5 he started to feel a little dizzy though. They continued to shoot, and after about fifteen, he collapsed too. The people in the bushes came forward and looked at them.

-The one with the silver-hair was strong.

-Yeah, too strong to be a human.

-What is he?

-A demon?

-Nah, a demon collapses after at least twenty-five.

-Then it has to be...

-A half-demon!

-Yes!!

-The king and princess are going to be pleased.

-Yes, it has been long since they tasted the flesh and blood from a half-demon. Take them with you!! We'll take them to the royals!!

_Inside some kind of castle_

Inuyasha started to wake up. He had a terrible headache. He looked around and saw that some parts of his crew were there and tied up. He discovered that he also was tied up, but with chains, not ropes. For some reason he couldn't break them at all!!

-Damn this to hell...he though as he strugeled to get free. He took a better look at the room he was in. It was dark, like a cellar or a prison of some kind.

-Where the hell am I? he groaned.

-You are in my dungeon. Is it true that you are a half-demon?

Inuyasha looked towards the place that he heard the voice. It was a terrible fat man with green hair that was dressed in green furr and a blue shirt(A.U:Looks like the real Tôkajin in book 9, which BTW is one of my personal favourite books).

-Who the hell are you? growled Inuyasha and bared his fangs.

-I am Tôkajin, king over this vampire and cannibal-island. Now I ask you again. Are you a half-demon?

-What if I am?

-Well, it was long since I got to taste the flesh of a half-demon. My daughter would also love to...pay you a visit.

-You're planning to eat me?

-Yes.

-Where's the rest of my crew?

-The humans? Well, my servants also have to eat you know, but I wanted you and the ladies specially you see. Half-demons and women are so utterly delicious.

-Why you disgusting little...

Suddenly Kagome and the others started to wake up. They looked around in the room and then on Tôkajin.

-Uhm, Cap, who is he? asked Kagome.

-Some men-eating freak that claims that he and his daughter are going to eat us.

-E-eat us?

-Yeah...

-Okay, half-breed. Come here, Tôkajin said and dragged Inuyasha out of the cell by his hair. He led him through halls and suddenly they stopped by a large wooden door. Tôkajin opened it and threw him in.

The room was dark. There was some candeles lit, but they didn't give much light. There were some kind of arm-chair/ throne in the middle of the room, and there was a lady sitting on it. She had long, long black hair in a pigtail, her lips were blood-red, her skin pale and her eyes dark. She was very beautiful.

-So, it was true. They found a half-demon for me, she said with a soft voice. Her voice was somehow paralyzing. He couldn't move even though he felt that he was in danger.

-Do you know what's so good with the likes of you? ´she whispered and started to bend down to his throat.

-They last so long, she said and thrust her fangs into his flesh. He gasped and she pulled back.

-Don't worry, I'm not gonna suck you dry tonight. But when you turn human...well that's another story. Until then I'll have to please myself with you _almost_ dry.

She bit him again and he screamed.

-Damn it...I'm gonna die!

* * *

YAY!!! Now it's bed-time. Merry christmas to all of you!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. Bloodmixed herbs

Hi!! Here I am again! Well, did you like the last chapter? It was quite short but I didn't have so much time. I changed a few things in some of the chapters, but to the better! All of you that live in the US. You get your christmas presents today, right? Hope it's something good!! BTW, I love all of you that are reading this!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co but I do own my braces.

* * *

**Bloodmixed herbs**

_In the dungeon_

-CAP!! Kagome screamed after that he was dragged away. This made the rest of the crew wake up. They looked around very confused.

-Where are we? asked Miroku and turned to Kagome.

-We're caught by some kind of cannibals and they took the captain! she said and almost started to cry.

-They took the captain? Miroku said when the suddenly heard a scream. It was the captain.

-CAPTAIN!! all of them screamed and tried to get lose(A.U:they were tied up like you know). Sango had a hid weapon so she got lose and released the others. A while later, Tôkajin came back. He held something in his arms and everyone gasped when they saw who it was.

-Captain!!

Tôkajin threw him carelessly into the cell. he also threw in a bottle and closed the celldoor.

-Make him drink it, or he won't survive! he said and left. Everyone ran over to Inuyasha that laid on the ground. He was pale, very pale and he looked a little crumpled on some places.

-What on earth did they do to him!? Kagome asked while tears flowed down her cheeks.

-Get Rinnea and Aradeon here! NOW!! Miroku commanded. Two secounds later, a girl came forward. She had hair that looked like gold or some kind of copper. Her eyes were green and she was about fifteen. She had a cat on her shoulder. He had the same colour on his furr that she had on her hair and the same green eyes.

-Make way! she said and kneeled by the captain. She pressed her indexfinger on his throat to see if he had a pulse.

-He's alive, but we've got to do something or he won't last long. He has lost a lot of blood.

Suddenly her cat talked!

-Yes. We think that there's vampires here too. He threw something in here along with the captain, didn't he?

-Yes Aradeon-sama, said Miroku.

-Give it to us! said Aradeon and Rinnea reached out her hand.

-FAST!!

Miroku gave her the bottle and she opened it. She let Aradeon sniff it and she got pale.

-This is blood mixed with something! Herbs I think!

-We don't know for sure what'll happen if he drinks it, but there's nothing else we can do!

Rinnea took his head in her hands and made him drink it. She felt for the pulse again and smiled.

-He's going to make it. Just let him rest now.

Everyone but Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Rinnea and Aradeon walked away to sit in cornes or something like that, to give them space. Kagome looked confused on Rinnea that mumbeled low with Aradeon.

-Excuse me Rinnea, but...what are you two?

Rinnea and Aradeon looked at her with their green eyes and she smiled a little.

-I see. So you have never seen one of our kind before?

Kagome shook her head.

-We are from a people called Nindoubutsu. We have our souls outside our bodies in the shape of animals. They are called daimons. They can swich shape before a certain age when they stay as one animal. Which animal it is depends on the humans character and way to be. Aradeon here is a cat as you can see. This is his fast form. It tells you that I am quite reserved yet nice, fast and lithe. But it also tells you that I am a little stubborn and sometime a little too independent.

-Wow..Kagome said.-Can I touch him?

-NO!! both of them said, quite loud.- That's the worst thing that you can ever do to one of our kind you see. Think! You're touching someones soul!

-Yeah, didn't think of .

-It's okay, you didn't knew.

-So, you're the doctor of the ship right?

-Yes.

-Then how come that I've never seen you?

-Well, like I said, we prefer to be alone.

Right then Inuyasha started to groan and move a little.

-Captain!! everyone said and were watching him closely.

-Give him some space!!! Aradeon and Rinnea said at the same time just as Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around.

-Wh-what happened?

-They took you away and we heard you scream. Why did you scream? asked Kagome. Aradeon jumped down from Rinneas shoulder and walked towards Inuyashas throat. Everyone made sure not to touch him.

-Like we thought, he claimed.

-What do you mean Aradeon-sama? asked Miroku and lifted the captains hair where Aradeon had been looking and gasped.

-A vampire suck his blood, Rinnea said and Miroku showed the mark on Inuyashas neck. Everyone jumped a little out of surprise.

-Yeah, that's right, Inuyasha groaned and tried to sit, but Rinnea pushed him back down.

-Oh no you don't captain!

-You've lost to much blood, said Aradeon.

-You've got to drink this, Rinnea said and held the bottle towards him. He sniffed once and the closed his eyes shut.

-I'm not drinking that! It's humanblood mixed with herbs!

-We know but you've got to drink it!

-Okay, but hold me down while I'm drinking.

-Wha...?

-Just, do it.

Everyone held him down as hard as they could and then they put the bottle to his lips and he started to swallow. Then everyone understood why the had to hold him. He started to twich very powerfully. He had his eyes closed at first but after two gulpes he opened them. They flashed between red and their normal colour.

-What's going on? sceramed Kagome while trying to hold him down.

-His demon-side is trying to take control!! gasped Miroku.

-His demon-side!?

-I knew that this would happen!!!Inuyasha thought.

-My demon-half likes this! He's trying to take control!!

**-Bloody right I am!! You know that we want more blood!**

-You want it, I don't!

**-But I am you!**

-I will not let you take over and kill my crew!!! he started to growl. Then he heard someone say: the bottle is empty!

He relaxed. He knew that he had won, but he was exausted and didn't know if he was going to make it again. He closed his eyes and took a few deep he opened them again and sat up. He sniffed once and turned towards Kagome. She was still crying a little.

-Why are you crying wench?

-I-I-I thought that you were going to die...

Inuyasha jumped out of surprise.

-She cried for me? he thought.

**-Don't trust her! You do remember what happened the last time I hope?**

**-**Of course I do! Just shut up!

-What happened? Why did they let you live? asked Miroku.

-Dunno. She...

-She?

-Yeah, she, the vampire-princess, said that she liked half-demons 'cause we last so long. She said that she wouldn't suck me dry though, but she was going to do that when I'm turning human..

-Turn human? Kagome said.

-Yeah, every half-semon turn human once a month.

-But captain...said Miroku.

-You're turning human tomorrow night!

-I know!

-So you turn human, at the night of the new moon? asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

-Yes, but that's top secret.

-Oh, now I see why you didn't want to sail when I asked you. It was a new moon! said Sango.

-Yeah, but we've got other problems on our backs now. What the hell are we going to do? said Inuyasha. -They are going to eat us all tomorrow and what can we do about it? We can't just sit here and do nothing!

-That's right. Maybe...said Miroku and looked at Sango. -You have a weapon right?

-Yes, I've got my dagger...OOOOOOOOOOooooooooh. I think I can see what you're thinking of. Smart!!

-What? asked Kagome.

-When they're coming to get the captain tomorrow, she gives it to him, he kills the guard, takes the keys, opens the door, we take our weapons and make our way out of here!! explained Miroku. Inuyasha smirked.

-Now I remember why I picked you as my first mate. Good thought!! Let's do it.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaand CUT!! WOOOOH!! Long chappie!Ok, maybe not long but very many words=1699!! I love writing this story, really!! Please review, and just so you know. Rinnea is inspired by me and a test I did on some "the golden compass" page to see which animal my daimon is and what his name should be. I say daimon 'cause that's the swedish pronoucing and I can't spell the english one.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!


	12. The curse of the new moon

Hi again! I love to write these!! yeah, I know what you're thinking..."you've said that already", I know I have, but I like saying it!! Ok, just so you know. I love vampires. I really like them. In fact, I love all creatures that look human and have fangs! A big plus is if they have golden eyes and non-human ears. That's why Inuyasha-sama is so perfect!! I also like Kisshu-dono from TMM(Tokyo Mew Mew).

My favourite mangaboys 1-5 are:

1: Inuyasha-sama!!* drools, gets hearteyes and falls off the chair* Ouch!

2:Kisshu and Ranma( boy)

3:Sesshômaru and Kôga

4:Dark/Daisuke (DNAngel)

5:Ryoga (Ranma½)

Anyway, on with the story!!! I'm gonna try to make a long chappie. This chapter will _maybe_ not end in a cliffie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co (or the golden compass) but I do own Rinnea and Aradeon and princess Akaichi(the vampire)

* * *

**The curse of the New moon**

_In the cell_

Inuyasha tried to stand, but by some reason, he got dizzy and fell again. He felt his heart beat its double speed.

-What the..?

-How are you Cap? asked Kagome very worried.

-Dunno. My heart. It beats. To. Fast! he managed to choke out. It was hard to breathe.

-It must be those herbs that was mixed with the blood, said Rinnea and felt his pulse again.

-It's beating too fast!

-Let me hear it! said Kagome and leaned her hear on his chest.

-You're right!! It's beating way too fast!

-It increased in speed!! said Rinnea shocked.

-What!? said Kagome and took her head away.

-Strange, Rinnea thought. -It slowed down a little when she took her head of him.

-What!? thought Inuyasha.

-My heartbeat increased when she touched me!

_-You're in love with her!_

-My human side?

_-Yes, isn't it obvious? You're in love with her!_

-How?

_-I don't know!_

**-Keh, remember how it went the _last time_ when you fell in love! She almost killed you!**

-I don't want to be reminded 'bout that again. Now both of you, SHUT UP!!

Right then they heard someone come down the stairs. It was Tôkajin and the princess!

-So, you drank it, half-breed? said Akaichi and grinned.

-Did I have a choice? You almost suck me dry you witch!

-Anyway, I'm pleased that you drank it. You see, it doesn't only makes your blood come back. It also makes the production double! Just to let little me enjoy you more. Bring him to me! she commanded the guards. They opened the door but everyone stood as a shield in the way.

-Move! the guards said.

-No never!

-Do. It!

Everyone turned around to Inuyasha, very surprised. He managed to stand.

-Don't. Risk your lives. She'll let me live. At least. For. Now.

-But capt...

-DO IT!!

All of them backed away and the guards grabbed him and drew him out of the cell, locked the door and threw him on the floor in front of Akaichi. She grabbed his chin and made him stand.

-You'll stay here, won't you? she said with her paralyzing voice.

-Run captain!! everyone in his crew screamed. The princess just looked at them with cold eyes.

-He can't move. He is bewitched by my voice. All half-demons get paralyzed when they hear it. And now, she said and turned to Inuyasha.

-Shall we continue? she said and took the hair away from his neck. Then she bit him and he gasped.

-CAPTAIN!!! everyone screamed and hit their fists against the bars. She stopped and looked at them.

-Stop that or I'll take you on next!

-Don't do it... groaned Inuyasha.

-Leave them alone...

-Since you're asking so nicely, she said and bit him again. He tried to scream, but he could just open his mouth in a silent scream. He felt his body go dry. The blood disappeared from his body and he started to feel numb. Just when he thought that he was going to die, she stopped and he sank to the floor. Akaichi wiped some of his blood of her mouth while smirking.

-Throw him in!!

Her guards threw him into the cell and Tôkajin threw a bottle inside it.

-Looking forward for tomorrow! said Akaichi before she left along with Tôkajin and their guards. Everyone gathered around him.

-Give him the bottle!! Kagome screamed, tears running down her face. -He's going to die!! Hold him so that his demon-side won't take over!!

Everyone did as she said and the colour in his face returned. Inuyasha groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He immidiately smelled that some of his crew cried.

-Why are you crying...?

-What do you think captain?

-Yeah, she almost sucked you dry right here!

-Yeah, in front of our eyes!!

-We were worried sick! Don't you understand that you big baka!? screamed Kagome that cried the most. Inuyasha just stared at her in awe.

-You've got to drink more of this captain, said Rinnea carefully and held out the bottle. Inuyasha shook his head.

-No. I don't think that I can win over my demon-side again. Besides, I get dizzy if I drink too much. This is enough. Go to sleep now everyone. That's an order!

-Aye captain.

_Next evning_

Everyone was sleeping once again and Inuyasha was alone with his thoughts. he couldn't stop thinking about him maybe falling for Kagome.

-She is quite alike her. Kikyô...

_FLASHBACK_

-Inuyasha...

-Kikyô...

-I love you...

-I love you too...

Inuyasha kneeled in front of her.

-Will you be my mate?

Kikyô blushed a little and took his hand.

-I'd love too, but you'll have to ask my dad first.

-That I will. Tomorrow morning, I'll go ask him.

Kikyô kissed him passionately and he kissed her back.

-I love you Inuyasha...

-I love you Kikyô...

_In the morning_

-I see. You ask for my daughters hand.

-That is correct sir.

-No.

-What?

-I said no! There's no way in the world I would let a half-breed be a part of my familly! Especially not the son of Inutashio, the most dangerous pirate ever seen!! You are going to follow your fathers path, I know that!

-N-no I won't...!

-Leave my house at once! if you don't leave then I'll have to call on the guards. Leave, you pathetic exuse for a creature! Get out of my sight!

That is when Inuyasha saw red. He smacked the lord right over the face. Hard!

-Why you...!

-Don't...ever...call...me...that...again...!

-What? Pathetic exuse for a creature or half-breed?

This time Inuyasha couldn't control himself at all. He clawed the lord over the chest right when Kikyô entered the room. She gasped and ran over to the dead lord.

-You'll pay for this!! FILTHY HALF-BREED!!! she screamed and reached for a bow and arrows.

-K-Kikyô! Wait!! I-I didn't mean to-It wasn't me!! It was my demon-side!!

-The demon-side of you is the true you!! DIE!!! she screamed and released an arrow. It missed him by an inch or two. He jumped out of the window and started to run when he suddenly ran into 50 solidiers, heavily armed solidiers. Kikyô came out of the manison, still holding the bow.

-Hold him! I want to finish him myself! she said and the solidiers obeyed. Inuyasha strugeled to get free.

-Kikyô don't!! I didn't want to kill him! Please listen! I thought you loved me!

-That's right! I _loved_ you 'til you killed my father. Now, DIE!!

She released the arrow and something snapped in Inuyasha. His eyes turned red and he transformed for the first time in his life. He killed all the solidiers and the arrow missed. He clawed Kikyô once across the chest but she didn't die.

-That's your punishment, filthy human. You betrayed me. it was my demon-side that killed him and if you truly loved me, you would have belived in that!!he growled and started to walk away, when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned around and saw Kikyô stand there with a sword in her hand. She had cut him on his back and his blood dropped from it. _Dripp dropp dripp dropp._

-B-bitch...! he managed to say before she stabbed him in the stomach. He gasped and returned into a half-demon. Kikyô drew the sword out and sank on the ground. he walked up to her.

-You... he choked out and grabbed her by the collar.

-I'm going to hunt you down, Inuyasha. You are not getting away. Half-breed...

-Do so. I'm going to become the most notorius pirate ever and some day, somehow, I'm going to become a full fleched demon, he said and clawed her once again. This time she actually died and he ran away from there as fast as he could.

-I killed her. I killed her. My demon-side didn't...

_End of flashback_

Kagome started to wake up just as Inuyashas body started to pulse heavily. His hair turned black, his eyes turned into a deep violet, his fangs disappeared, he got human-ears,one with a ring in it, and his claws turned into nails. Right then the guards came to get him. They smiled when they saw that he was human. They opened the cell and grabbed him. They pulled him out and locked the door. Suddenly one of the gasped. Inuyasha had pierced his heart with the dagger that he got from Sango. He did the same with the other one before he had time to call on reinforcements. Inuyasha grabbed the keys and opened the celldoor. Everyone ran to get their weapons.

-Okay, is everyone ready to kick some men-eating-asses?! Inuyasha chered and waved the untransformed Tessaiga over his head.

-Aye!!! Answered everyone and raised their weapons in the air.

_In the dinning-room_

The gigant wood-door slammed oope and Akaichi and Tôkajin looked surprised at the rests of it.

-Ready to die a bloody, terrible death? a voice said. It was Inuyasha. Akaichi smirked.

-So. You decided to come to me alone? How nice of you. Hey dad! Looks like we can have some fun before the dinner!

-You got that right! Tôkajin said and they started to run towards him, when suddenly Tôkajin got shot in his shoulder.

-What..?

Then Inuyashas whole crew ran in to the room and stood beside him.

-Nice shot Kagome! the crew cheered.

-Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rinnea and Aradeon, with me. The rest of you, take Tôkajin!!

-Aye!!

Inuyasha and the rest ran for Akaichi. Rinnea was there very fast. She used metal-claws(A.U: like Suikotsu you know) and reached for her, but she managed to get away and hit Aradeon on the back. Both of the gasped and fell to the ground in pain. Miroku used his staff and sacered beads, Sango used a katana and Kagome used a pistol. Inuyasha had a borrowed sword since he couldn't transform Tessaiga when he was human. They slashed at Akaichi and managed to hit her a few times, but she managed to hit them too. Them all had cut marks and their clothes were almost ripped apart.

-You're never going to defeat us!! You got that!? roared Inuyasha.

-Oh, am I not? said Akaichi and did something terrible. She grabbed Aradeon! Everyone just looked at her in shock. Rinnea lay on the floor, panting.

-Let him go! Kagome screamed and pointed the pistol right at Akaichi's heart.

-Touch me and I'll kill the cat!

-You bastard!!! Inuyasha screamed when they heard Tôkajin fall to the floor.

-FATHER!!! Akaichi screamed. -I'm gonna kill you!!!

She started to chant and suddenly, Inuyasha couldn't control his body! He started to walk towards her and eventhough he tried to get free, he couldn't. Just when Akaichi was going to bite him, a loud bang was heard and she sank to the floor with a hole in her chest. Everyone looked at Kagome who was that one that shot.

-Kagome...Inuyasha said. -Thank you.

Kagome smiled.

-You're welcome Cap!

-Let's make it back to the ship!

-AYE!!!

* * *

Woah, long chappie. YAY!! KIKYÔ(the b****) AND INUYASHA FLASHBACK!! Well, gotta go to sleep now. Good night!! (this chapter really WAS long.2371 words!) Don't forget to review!!


	13. Back on Tejinaisland

Hello everyone!! Geez, sorry if the fight in the last chapter was lame but I really couldn't think of anything to write! Well, hope that you weren't too disappointed...I'll try to make my best even more now! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, but I do own my Nightwish-CD's

* * *

**Back on Tejina-island**

Everyone was working on the ship. Miroku have had a small ceremony to honour their dead comrades. Rinnea, Sango and Kagome were becoming close friends and were always chit-chatting when they worked together. Now they also slept together and Sango and Kagome were making the food on the ship. They hadn't seen the captain since they left the island with cannibals, but when they saw his the last time, he looked like he was deep in thought. One day, he didn't left his cabin.

-Kags, d'you think that you can bring him some food? Sango asked while they were cooking with some help of Rinnea and Aradeon. All of them had thought of nicknames to call eachother.

-Yeah! Do so! You know what? Rinnea said and smiled a smug smile.

-We think that the captain _likes_ you! said Aradeon and they giggled a little. Kagome blushed like crazy.

-What are you saying Ari?( A.U: The right way to pronouce Aradeons name is Aradion, but you can't make it right when you spell it in japanese) Are you sure?

-Yes, how do you know that? said Sango while chopping some vegetables.

-You know when he drank those bloodmixed herbs? His heartbeat increased A LOT when you lay your head on his chest! said Rinnea and Ari jumped on her shoulder.

-Wh-what are you saying Rin(A.U: Nickname! Didn't mean to make it that way at first. Just thought of it now!) I mean, why would he like me?

-Don't know. Maybe because you're beautiful, young, powerful... said Rinnea and lifted one finger for each word.

-Don't forget that she saved his life and cried for him in the cell, added Aradeon. Kagome blushed like crazy. Rinnea handed her a plate and a piece of bread.

-Go to him and find out! Rinnea and Aradeon said in union.

-You've really gotta stop talking like one person. It's creepy!

-We are one!

-Whatever, Kagome said and left the room with the plate. She walked to the captains cabin, took a deep breath and knocked at the door. She opened it and went in before she closed it again.

-Uhm...Cap? she whispered and looked around in the room. It was dark. She put the plate down on his desk and lit a candle. She gasped when she saw him. He was so BEAUTIFUL!! He lay on the bed...shirtless(A.U: KYAAAAA!!!!*falls of the chair*). She stared in awe on his perfect musceles. His hair was spread around him. It looked like snow. He didn't look as tense as he did when he was awake, but peceful and smooth. She looked on his extremly black eyelashes and his sharp nose. Her eyes fell on his ears. They were there, triangular, fuzzy and tempting. She couldn't resist. She _had_ to rub them. But when she did, he opened his amber eyes. He looked very surprised. She blushed and saw their position. She quickly got of him and bowed to apologize.

-S-sorry Cap. I just, came to give you some food.

-It's okay, Inuyasha said and rose from the bed. He walked to the plate, not even bothering to put a shirt on. She made a movement as if she was going to leave.

-Stay.

She turned around slowly. He stood there at the desk with his back turned against her. She saw his scar. It was a long thick and white string that led form his left shoulder to his right hip. There also was a small white thread in the middle. It looked like someone had thrust a sword in right there.

-Wh-what is it Cap?

-Why did you cry?

-Wh...you mean back in the cell?

He nodded slowly.

-Well, you were tortured in front of my eyes. I thought that you were going to die...

-You cried because of that?

-Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?

-Because I threatened you, was going to use you to get money and...I'm a half-breed. You should have let me die.

-Well, you didn't fulfill the threat, you didn't use me for money and I don't care if you're a half-demon. Should that matter?

-Yes. Everyone exept my mother, my father and another woman claimed that they loved me. Doesn't matter now.

-Why?

-My mother died because of me. She tried to protect me from some angry villagers that hated me 'cause I'm half-demon. I was eight in human years. My father, the great pirate Inutashio, got shot and hanged when he tried to save me and got caught by mikos. I was five in human years. And then, Kikyô, the woman of my life, tried to kill me. I asked her father if she could be my mate. He said no and called me a lot of things that made my inner demon snap. He killed the man just when Kikyô entered the room. Heh, she got furious and didn't belive me when I told her the truth. She gave me this scar and died while doing so. That was fifty years ago and the scar has not yet disappeared. The last thing she said was that she was going to hunt me down...and kill me. That is what happens whenever someone says that they love me. They die or suffer because of me. That's why I'm torn in two right now.

-N-now? Why? said Kagome. She felt tears building up in her eyes. No one could possibly go through all that suffering and still want to be alive. He turned around to look at her. His eyes was filled with sadness, but also something else. Was it...love?

-Because you love me and i think that I love you and I don't want you to suffer, he said and got closer to her. She stood like frozen. She didn't know what to do at all! He got closer and closer. Was she really in love with him? Well, she felt warm when he was close by and loved when he smiled but...

-H-how do you know that I l-love you?

Their faces were inches apart.

-I can smell it, remember? You smell of love when you see me and my humanside tells me to walk to you everytime I see you while my demonside tells me not to trust you like I did with Kikyô.

-A-and who's winning?

-My half-demon.

-And, what does it tell you to do?

-This, he said before he placed his lips on hers. She opened her eyes in surprise, but after a while, she felt that she really loved him and wanted more! She moaned and closed her eyes. She allowed him to deepen the kiss by open her mouth a little. He understood and entered to explore her mouth with his tounge while she explored his. They broke for air and looked at eachother.

-Inuyasha...he said and kissed her again. When they broke again he said it once more. When the broke the third time, she asked him what he meant.

-I don't mean anything, that's my name.

They kissed again and then they were done. They looked eachother into the eyes and backed away from eachother. He still had his hands on her hips.

-Did you just tell me your name?

-Yes. Don't tell anyone. You can tell them that you from now on are my wench but not more. Okay?

She nodded slowly.

-Inuyasha...

-Hmmm, what is it?

-Nothing, I like it.

-Good, he said and pecked her on the cheek.

-We're at the hideout soon. Be with your friends 'til that, okay?

-Okay, she said and left his cabin. The demon in his head roared of anger.

**-Are you out of your mind, you idiot!! The last woman you loved almost killed you!**

-Nothing to do about it now.

_-He's right. We can't change what's done._

**-And here comes the human...look, do you _want_ to get killed?**

_-Listen to the demon. Trying to take control as always. You love to kill, but are afraid of death. Typical demon-nonense._

**-Like you're one to talk. All humans are greedy and sissies. By the way, humanblood and flesh tastes delicious!**

_-I'm not greedy and I'm not a sissy!!_

**-Are too!**

_-Am not!_

**-Are too!!**

_-Am not!!_

-Guys, shut up! You're giving me a headache! I have decided to mate her. This won't turn out like it did last time. She decides by herself and no stupid father-character has to answer for her!

_In the kitchen_

Kagome walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on her lips.

-Ohoooo, I think that someone had a good visit at the captains place, said Sango. Kagome blushed.

-Wh-wh-what do you mean?

-Oh, come on! said Rinnea.

-Yeah, you know what she means, said Aradeon.

-What happened? Sango, Aradeon and Rinnea said in union.

-Okay, it's creepy enough that Ari and Rin are able to do that, but you too Sango? This is freaking me out...

-Just answer the damn question!!

-Okay...He, kiiiiind of....kissed me.

-WHAT!?

-Yeah, and now...we're together, I guess...

-KYAA!!!said Rinnea while jumping around in a circle with Aradeon screaming: "we were right, they are in loove!" over and over again. Sango hugged her. Hard!

-Congrats Kag!! Is he a good kisser?

_-We were right, they are in loove!_

-Um, yeah I guess.

_-We were right, they are in loove!_

-How was it?

_-We were right, they are in loove!_

-Well, nice and warm and passionate...

_-We were right, they are in loove!_

-Did he do anything more?

_-We were right, they are in loove!_

-He told me about some things in his life. Oh, yeah! He had no shirt!

_-We were right, they are in loove!_

-Will you two shut up already!? said Sango to the cat and the girl. They stopped dead and Rinnea blushed.

-Now Kags, what did you say?

-He had no shirt.

Rinnea started to jump up and down of exitement.

-Wow, wow, wow! This is getting better by the minute!! Did he do anything more?

-Uhm, no. He told me to stay with you guys 'til we get to the hideout.

-And then?

She now had three pairs of eyes staring at her, too close for her comfort.

-N-nothing! He didn't say more!

-Aw, there goes the exitement, said Rinnea and pouted.

-Yeah, and you're acting like a 5-yearold! said Sango and grabbed her ear.

-Ow ow ow ow ow ow...let go nee-chan! Please!!!! It hurts!

-Of course it does, that's the point.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. They looked so funny! She felt very happy for the first time in her life. She had very good friends, she felt free and she had a man to love, and that man loved her back!

-Inuyasha...she thought when she heard someone scream: Land ohoy!! We're coming home Tejina-island!!

_Around midnight outside Tejina-island_

-Are you sure that this is his hideout lady Kikyô? asked Ichigo and looked on the horizon.

-Yes I am.

-But there's nothing here! said Yuki.

-Oh yes it is. Shoot an arrow in that direction!

Kare obeyed and soon, an island appeared.

-Finally. It's time for revenge.

* * *

Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiffie!!! YAY CLIFFIE-NESS!!!! It's not going to be that exiting though. I'm gonna start on the next chapter right away!


	14. It's you Kikyô

Hi again!! Want to know what's going to happen now? What's going to happen when Kikyô arrives? What'll happen to Kagome and the others? Want to read further? If "no", stop read now and read a fic that you like. If "yes", READ ON!! I've got this all planned in my head.

WARNING!!!: I don't know why but I love when my beloved is hurt a lot in fics and movies, so prepare for some=A LOT of that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, but I do own my photo frames.

* * *

**It's you...Kikyô**

Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night by the scent of fire.

-What the...?

He rushed over to the window and gasped. Then he took his bandana on, grabbed his tessaiga and ran out of his room while roaring: WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!

Quick as a blink of the eye he, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Rinnea and Aradeon rushed out and ran as fast as they could down to the village. There were dead people everywhere, but they had tried to protect themselves with weapons.

-Who has done this? asked Kagome.

-Do you recognize the scent of the one attacking us? Can you feel it? asked Miroku while looking around. Inuyasha sniffed twice and got pale, very pale.

-It can't be...he whispered and sniffed several times more.

-Well? asked Miroku.

-I recognize it alright, but, it's Kikyôs scent! She is dead!

-Did you say Kikyô? asked Miroku and got pale. Inuyasha nodded and then they spotted four silouettes coming towars them. They got into the light of the burning houses. It was four mikos. One stood in front of the other three with a bow in her hand. She had very long black hair and looked a lot like Kagome. She smirked evily.

-Inuyasha...

-Kikyô...

Sango, Rinnea and Aradeon looked at their captain. They all thought the same thing: Is that his real name? Inuyasha? Dog-demon?

-Inuyasha...long time no see.

-Keh, wish it would have taken at least a hundred years more you witch! How are you alive after...that..?

-After you killed me you mean? Well, that's a secret. I'll maybe tell you before your execution, she said and raised her bow. Then she spotted Kagome.

-The princess? Well, this is my luckyday. I'll both get my revenge AND the reward for the missing princess.

The other mikos lifted their bows as well.

-Come with us nice and slowly and no one needs to get hurt.

-And if we refuse? said Inuyasha and everyone raised their weapons.

-Then we'll fight. Ichigo! Kare! Yuki! Take the other ones. The captain is mine! Kikyô said before releasing her arrow. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and ran towards her. The others ran towards the three mikos. They were fighting well. Using their bows as some kind of swords.

Inuyashas and Kikyôs fight was very fast and sharp. Inuyasha managed to hit her in some places but she managed to hit him a few times with blows of her sacred powers. Kikyô shot of his bandana and he ripped big parts of her pants of. Inuyashas ears twiched when he heard that someone was thrown to the ground.

-Oh, please, don't let it be Kagome! he thought and turned just a little towards the sound. That was the only thing that Kikyô needed. She loaded an arrow quickly and released it.

Kagome had just thrown one of the mikos to the ground when she heard a "thud" followed by a quiet yelp. She looked at Inuyasha and screamed. Kikyô had hit him in the chest! The edge of the arrow was sticking out a little on his back.

-INUYASHAAAAAAA!!!!NOOOOOOOO!!!!

She threw her bow away and kneeled by him(he now sat on his knees on the ground). She took his head between her hands and made him look at her. She saw that they were slowly losing their usual sparkle and he panted heavily.

-Run Kagome...

-NO!! I won't leave you!!

-Please...they are going to...take you to your...dad...and that Bakasama-guy...Run!!

Kikyô came closer and the other mikos managed to capture the others.

-CAPTAIN!! they all screamed when they saw what state he was in.

He saw that his friends were caught and that Kikyô came closer and closer. He didn't have much strength left. He grabbed Kagomes hand and sqeezed it.

-Please Kagome...get away...I will make it...promise...he managed to say before he collapsed.

-NO!! NO!!! Inuyasha!!! Open your eyes!! Look at me!! Don't do this!! WITCH!!! Kagome screamed at Kikyô, tears running down her face.

-Calm down! That wasn't a purifying arrow. It was a sealing arrow. He's going to sleep until I decide to wake him up. I can wake him up, but I can also make him sleep again. Now come with us. Your father will be pleased to see that you are alive.

-NO!!

-Yes..

-NO!!

-Yes!! Come with us or we'll kill your friends right now!

Kagome gasped and stood up.

-You wouldn't dare...!

-Try me...

-Okay! I'll follow you! Just don't hurt them.

-Let's go then.

_On the mikos ship_

Kikyô walked into _his_ room with a smirk on her lips. He floated there, in a sort of forcefield. He was in a deep sleep.

-Now Inuyasha. Finally I can see you suffer, _Wake up._

Inuyasha blinked a few times before he opened his eyes and weakly looked around. When he spotted her he tried to growl, but he was too weak.

-Damn! I can't move!! he thought and stared at her with hate in his eyes.

-Good morning Inuyasha. Did you sleep well, half-breed?

-What do you want bitch?(A.U:O_O!! Did I write that!?)

-I want to see you suffer. Kagome begged not to hurt you. But she didn't say if she meant physicly or psycicly.

Inuyasha went a little pale. What do you want with me?

-Revenge...she said and put her hand on the shield and his head was filled with memories. He saw his dad. His dads face when he got shot and hanged in front of him. Those pictures was followed by pictures of his mother. The day she died in front of his eyes. He could once again feel the rain that poured down on him that day. He could also feel the rocks that was thrown at him daily along with the words: "half-breed, filthy thing, you wouldn't even exist if your mother wasn't bewitched by that damn demon and turned into his whore, you shouldn't exist, nobody likes you, nobody wants you, go to hell!".

He tried to close his eyes to make the visions go away. It didn't work.

-Stop...please, stop!!

-Didn't hear you!said Kikyô and showed him more of his sad life-moments and he alwas heard the voices saying: nobody likes you, nobody wants you, go to hell, half-breed, filthy dog!

-I said STOP!! he roared. He was sweating and he couldn't make the visions disappear no matter how hard he tried. She took her hand away and the visions stopped.

-Aw, we didn't like that, did we huh? Half-breed!

-Shut up witch...

-You dare to say that again? Kikyô said and once again placed her hand on the shield and filled his head with memories. She took the hand away. He was now panting and sweating a lot.

-I'm going to do this all the way home. And when we're finally there, you're going to get real rocks and many whiplashes. How about that? she said and placed her hand on the shield.

-No-no-no-no-...Inuyasha breathed and closed his eyes. She took the hand away. He managed to lift his head and look at her.

-Where's Kagome?

-Kagome? She's fine. She's not hurt. You can see her later if you want. But first, a little more pain I think... she said and placed her hand on the shield.

_In Kagomes room_

The door opened and in the doorway stood Kikyô. Kagome rose from the bed.

-You...Where's Inuyasha!? she asked with hate in her voice.

-Want to see him?

-Of course I want to see him you stupid jackass!

-Then come with me, Kikyô said and left the room. Kagome followed her under deck into a dark room that was lit up by a pink forcefield-ball in the middle.

-Inuyasha...she whispered. He didn't move.

-Wake him up now! she commanded. Kikyô closed her eyes and Inuyasha slowly opened his. He looked at her, very surprised.

-Kagome...?

-Inuyasha! How are you!?

-Heh, I've been better, he said and then saw Kikyô and his eyes filled with hate and anger.

-You...

-Hello Inuyasha!

-What are you going to do to me this time?

-What? said Kagome and turned to Kikyô.

-You said that you wouldn't hurt them!

-I don't. I'm just showing him things. You didn't say anything about that, right?

-What things...?

-Things that make him react like this...said Kikyô and placed her hand on the shield. Inuyasha immideately clenched his fists and got pale.

-No...stop...no...no...father...mother...no...stop...he mumbeled.

-Inuyasha! What is she doing to you!? Inuyasha!!

-Okay, I won't show him that any more.

-Thank yo...

-I'll show him these instead! she said and switched hand. Inuyashas eyes snapped open and his face was a mask of fear.

-NO!!! he roared.

-NO NO NO NO!!!! STOP IT!! DON'T!! KILL ME!! LEAVE HER!! TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!!

-Kikyô!! What are you showing him!?

-You don't need to know. Yuki! Kare!

The two mikos were immideately in the room. They totally ignored Inuyashas screams.

-Yes lady Kikyô?

-Take Kagome to her cell again. She asks too many questions.

The two mikos bowed and drew kagome out of the room. Kikyô looked at Inuyasha that writhed in agony.

He saw Kagome getting hit by faceless men and then he saw her getting raped by another faceless man. They cut her with knives and hit her more. Kikyô took her hand away and Inuyasha was even more exausted than before.

-Hmm, my left hand shows you memories while my right hand shows you your love in pain. Now let's see what happens if I place them on the shield at the same time! she screamed and did just what she said. This time she made Inuyasha scream and writhe even more in agony.

-I'm going to do this until we reach land, and that isn't until a few hours. Enjoy your torture, half-breed...

* * *

CLIFFIE!!! Okay, now I personaly want to strangle Kikyô with a purple umbrella, whack her hard in the head with a yellow toaster, shove a boot over her head and an orange hay-fork up her big a**, even though I'm the one that wrote this! Anyone that want to join me in that? Any more funny suggestions about what to do with the little b**** are welcome!

I adore Rumiko Takahashi-sama, but couldn't she just let Kikyô STAY dead!? Anyone that agrees?

REVIEW!!! PLIZ!!! I LOVE REVIEWERS!!!


	15. Preperations

Hi everyone! I'm back!!! And my computer doesn't hate me anymore!!!*cries of happiness*

Sorry that I haven't been able to upload earlier but like I said, my beloved computer hated me and I've also been on vacation in Thailand, so now I'm brown like a ginger bread!!! Hope that none of you thought that I had given this story up. I tell you, there is no chance in the world that I'm going to give this story up! Actually, when I fixed my tan in the deckchair, I thought about the next chapters and stuff+I started to think of new fics! Well...three actually.

BUT enough of me. On with the FIC!!!! Oh how I have longed for this*sighs of happiness*

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha & co but I do own my toes.

* * *

**Preperations**

_With Kagome_

The mikos dragged her away from the terrible room. She was just going to enter her room when she heard Inuyasha scream again.

-Inuyasha!!! she screamed and turned to run back but she was stopped.

-What are you doing? Let me go and kill her!!

They shook their heads and threw her into her cabin.

-Sorry miss Higurashi, but we can not disobey lady Kikyô.

-Can I at least see my other friends? Kagome asked and held back tears. The mikos looked at eachother and nodded. They grabbed her by her arms and led her to another stair that led to another corridor. They stopped in froont of a wooden door. The mikos started to mumble a prayer and the door unlocked itself and opened.

-You have a quarter.

They closed the door and Kagome rushed forward to her friends that sat in a corner. She hugged Sango and started to cry.

-Oh Sango. What are we going to do? You all are going to get hanged and that daughter of a flea-fart is torturing the captain!

-Sssshh Kagome. We'll think of something. We'll make it. Promise.

-Excuse me miss Kagome, but do you know what she's doing to him? asked Miroku.

-Yes, she keeps him in a shield. He is sleeping, she whispered and shivered when she thought about it.

-She put a hand on the shield and he started to scream. She told me that she showed him things, but not what things. But whatever it was, it made him scream and whrithe in agony.

-Do we know how much time there is left until we reach land? asked Aradeon.

-No, but I guess it's about a few hours. Why?

-Just wanted to know how much time we have to think of something, answered Rinnea.

-Yeah. We better think of a way to run or kill that fucking miko, said Sango.

-I choose the second option, said Kagome.

-Me too, said the others and nodded.

_Ashore_

They walked of the boat. Kagome first with Yuki, Kare and Ichigo walking behind, holding her friends. They were greeted by Kagomes father and a whole troup of mikos and solidiers. Kagomes father walked towards her with open arms and embraced her.

-Welcome home daughter! We were terribbly worried about you!

-Liar, Kagome thought and her father let go of her.

-Now, he said and clapped his hands together and suddenly looked very greedy.-Where's lady Kikyô and the famous catain Gold-Eye?

-Right here, said a voice on the ship. It was Kikyô and behind her floated the forcefield which contained the unconcious Inuyasha thst still had the arrow in his chest. When they got closer, Kagome saw that he looked a lot more exausted that the last time she saw him. That wasn't strange considering he had screamed the whole night! Kagomes father almost shone of happiness when he saw the pray in the shield.

-Well done lady Kikyô! You're going to get a great reward for this!

Kikyô bowed.

-Thank you sir. I am ever so grateful. Now. Shall I escort the captain to his cell?

-Do so. I need some time alone with my daughter. Let's leave!

_In the Higurashi-castles dinningroom_

-No.

-What did you say?

-I said no! I will NEVER marry Hôjo! You can't make me!

-Yes I can! After Gold-Eyes execution you're going to marry him whether you like it or not.

-But...!

-No buts. Now, I'll have someone that can make you a suitable carnivaldress.

-Carnival? Why?

-Now now. This is a historical moment! This is going to be celebrated in two days before the hanging.

-Oh no...thought Kagome.

_In Inuyasha and the others cell_

-Man, why the fuck did they have to chain us to the wall for? hissed Rinnea and struggeled with her chains. Aradeon was in a cage on the floor. The cell was quite big. The only way to get in or out was the awfully large metaldoor. The room had one small window and they were guarded night and day by 20 mikos and 15 guards. Inuyasha floated in his shield in the middle of the room. He was awake but had his eyes closed and he was sweating. Sometimes he mumbeled something but they couldn't hear what.

-I wonder what that shield is doing to him, said Miroku when the door suddenly opened and some mikos entered. They deactivated the shield and grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out of the cell.

Inuyasha was too weak to do anything. Eventhough he maybe could have killed the mikos that dragged him to a chamber far under the ground, he didn't have the power to. They chained his hands to the ceiling and his feet to the floor. He heard that someone entered the room and tried to turn around to see better. What he saw was a big muscular man that held a whip in his hands.

-Damn, this is gonna hurt a lot... he thought as the man lifted the whip. He was right. He screamed and groaned time after time and couldn't hold his head up at all.

-Well, this is at least better than that awful shield. They can kill me if they want, as long as they don't bring me back there! he thought and shivered as he thought of the words that was played over and over in the shield:

_Kisama wa youkai wa nai,_

_kisama wa ningen wa nai,_

_kisama wa hanyô desu,_

_kisama wa betsuni._

_(you are not a demon, you're not a human, you are a half-demon, you are nothing)_

The whip continued to hurt him until he almost was unconcious. Then they decided that he'd had enough and dragged him back into his cell and shield. All of his crewmembers struggeled to get free when they saw his bloody back.

-What the hell have they done!? asked Sango and Rinnea in union while Aradeon hissed.

-It looks like they have whipped him.

-You think that they are going to do that every day? asked Sango.

-I heard them laugh outside. They are surely going to do that, belive me, said Aradeon and twiched his ears.

-Have you heard anything more Ari? asked Sango.

-Yes. The execution is in two days and they are going to celebrate his death now in two days. He is surely going to suffer a lot 'til that day.

-But, he'll know that he's going to die. That should make his inner demon snap, said Miroku and looked at the captain.

-That's our only hope, answered Rinnea.

-We're relying on a monster that'll kill us without a thought and then slaughter the whole town until someone kills him or makes him turn back into himself? Well wopdidioh, said Sango and shook her head.

_On th executionday_

It was raining but that didn't stop the celebrations. People were outside, there were people selling food everywhere and children were playing. Kagome stood beside her father and Hôjo. She had a new green dress and new expensive jewels, but she was crying inside when she saw the gallow and all the people that had gathered around it. The drums started to play and the guards brought in Rinnea, Aradeon, Miroku and Sango. People booed at them and threw things on them but they didn't care. Then everything went quiet and Kikyô emtered with Inuyasha. He just wore his bandana, a white shirt and black pants. This time, he didn't have the forcefield, but a simple chain. Kikyô led him up and put the rope around his throat. They could see that his mouth moved and Aradeon told the others what he said since he was the only one that was able to hear.

-He says: watshi wa youkai wa nai, watashi wa ningen wa nai, watashi wa hanyô desu, watashi wa betsuni(A:U:same but watashi means I).

-So that's what he heard in the shield, said Sango.

-Yes but why doesn't he do anything? He should be turning into a demon now! said Rinnea and looked at Miroku.

-I don't know! He turns into a demon when he knows that he is going to die and doesn't want to die...oh no...

-What?

-He doesn't want to live! That bitch has taken his will to live away from him!!

* * *

And now my mother claims that it's bedtime, so, until next time...ALL HATE KIKYÔ!!! *sings for myself* Kikyô the b**** that nobody likes, I want to shave a big bag up in her a**. I'm the ruler of this fic, I can do whatever I want with Kik. I'm gonna do my best for you, so everyone pliz review!!!


	16. Oh no

Hello!! WEEI!! Reviewers!! LOVE YOU!! LOVE YOU ALL THAT ARE READING THIS FIC!!! Ok, now, before I start, I want to say congrats on the b-day to L's girl duhh, one of my best reviewers. HURRAY HURRAY HURRAY HURRAY!!!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha & co but I do own my computer( THAT DOESN'T HATE ME ANYMORE!!!)

* * *

**Oh no...**

-ASKING FOR PROMITION TO SPEAK!!! roared Miroku at the "king". Everyone looked at him very surprised and everything stopped dead. Kagome looked at her father.

-Please father! Let him speak! That can't hurt can it?

Her father looked deep in thought for a while before nodding.

-You have the promotion to speak. What do you want?

-Miss Kagome! You must stop this! _She _has taken his will to live away! He is going to let them kill him!!!

Kagome got pale and turned to Inuyasha. Her father just laughed.

-HEHEHEHEHEHEH!!! There is no way in the world that my daughter is going to help a pirate! Isn't that right Kag...Kagome?

Kagome had started to run to her love. She took his head between her hands and looked into his eyes. They looked dull and mustard-yellow. He looked at her as if he didn't know her and he looked sad. Very sad.

-Cap!! You've got to live! We need you! I need you so please!!

The executioner reached for the lever that was going to open the opening under Inuyasha.

-NOO!! screamed Kagome and lay herself on it to make him unable to grab it.

-You are NOT going to kill him!!! Kagome said and the executioner backed away. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha again and hugged him. She reached up to where she knew that his ear were and whispered:

Please Inuyasha! I need you! I love you! Don't die, please...

She got down and did the only thing that she could think of....

He didn't understand at all. He knew that he was going to die and he deserved it. No one loved him and everyone wanted him dead. Then why did this human try to help him. The human, he thought it was a female, embraced him and made him even more confused. Why? Then she reached up to his ear. He didn't understand why, but something in him clicked at the words "I love you". He started to remember a little but everything was still a little cloudy, until...she kissed him. At that moment everything came back.

-Ka-kagome...he whispered and returned the kiss. They broke and Kagome still hugged him.

-Stand still, he pleaded.- I need to feel your scent, a little more.

She nodded and hugged him more. But there were one person that didn't like this at all. Kagome's father.

-Kikyô, pull the lever.

-With plesaure...

The last thing Kagome saw before Inuyasha went through the floor was his eyes turning red and the wicked grin that played on his lips.

* * *

Sorry, this turned to be a short chapter but I've always wanted to end the chapter like that and it's late. Cliffie, cliffie, hope that you don't hate me because I love cliffies. I'M EVIL!!!!


	17. Blood blood and blood

Hello!!! YAY!! Another chappie on it's way! Sorry that it has taken so long...gonna write now!

I love this...

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha & co but I do own my homework( that I don't want to have!)

* * *

**Blood blood and blood**

-NOOO!!! Kagome screamed and kneeled by the hole when she heard a soft laugh.

-Is he...laughing? thought Kagome when she looked at him. Miroku and the others screamed at her.

-GET AWAY FROM HIM MISS KAGOME!!!

-HE HAS TRANSFORMED KAGS!! Get AWAY!!

-Get everyone away from here!! He'll kill everyone!!

-Why would he do that? yelled Kagome back at them.

-He isn't himself right now! He has transformed! He is a full-fleched demon right now!!

-What!? said Kagome and backed away from him just as the whole thing exploded and Inuyasha jumped about 25 feet up in the air. He landed in the middle of the crowd and laughed a little. He looked around and Kagome seriously got scared of him. His claws were thrice their normal size and so were his fangs, he had purple stripes on each cheek but what scared Kagome the most was his eyes. They were blood-red.

-Everyone! Stand completely still! Rinnea and Aradeon yelled at the people. Some of the men roared at her.

-What? So that he can kill us and you can escape? Don't think so! Everybody run!!!

That was their big misstake. Now Inuyasha thought it was fun.

Oh how he loved it! The smell of pure fear and his pray running around in circles. He loved the feeling when he teared limbs apart with his own hands, he loved the feeling when his claws sliced someone apart and he loved the smell of blood that was filling the air. He was just going to grab a child and take it from its mother when an arrow missed him by inches. He growled and turned to the direction that the arrow had comed from. It was Kikyô that had shot it. He grinned and turned to her.

-Kikyô. How I have longed for this. I want to taste your blood and eat your juicy flesh, he said and licked his bloody fingers and signed for her to come.

-Come here. Don't be afraid, it won't hurt...for long.

She grinned back and loaded the bow with another arrow.

-What if I don't feel like it? How about YOU come here instead?

Inuyasha cracked his knuckels and started to run towards her. She released the arrow which managed to touch him a little. He came close to her and clawed her over the chest. She gasped and fell to the ground while coughing up blood. Yuki, Kare and Ichigo ran over to her. Ichigo kneeled by her and put a hand on her shoulder.

-Lady Kikyô, hang in there!

-Oh, that I will, said Kikyô and lay a hand on Ichigos chest. Ichigo started to glow pink and screamed. She got paler and paler while while Kikyôs wound seemed to heal. Finally Ichigo fell to the ground, grey and lifeless. She was dead. Yuki and Kare stared in chock at their dead sister(A:U: Now you know! They were sisters. Srry that I didn't say anything earlier:3)and then on Kikyô. Kikyô stood up again.

-You WITCH!! So that's how you managed to survive! yelled Rinnea and Aradeon at her while running over to Ichigo. Yuki and Kare didn't stop them, they were in too deep shock. Inuyasha cracked his neck and made himself ready to attack her again. He ran towards her but she didn't move at all. Until he got close. Then she shot a ball of holy power at him and he was thrown backwards. The blow made him transform back and he shook his head while having his eyes closed. When he opened them again he gasped and started to crawl backwards as far as he could, which was until his back hit the brickwall. The reason was easy! Kikyô had an arrow ready just a few inches from his chest. He started to sweat and gulped once before looking at Kikyôs face, full of hate. She grinned and he started to growl as she pulled the bowstring further back.

-Why you...! he growled.

-Feeling helpless Inuyasha? Wishing to turn into a demon? Sorry but I took that ability away.

Kagome started to run towards them.

-Inuyasha!!

-STAY AWAY!!

She stopped dead and looked confused at him.

-I don't want you to get hurt Kags! Just, stay there!!

Kikyô laughed.

-HAHAHAHAHAH!!! Don't worry half-breed! She is going to follow you if you want! DIE!!

She was just going to release the arrow when she screamed and dropped it. She had been hit by an arrow in the back. She turned around, furious, to see who the guilty one was. It was Kare. She was shaking of anger and Yuki sat beside their dead sister and cried.

-How dare you!? Just how dare you do that to my sister!? YOU MONSTER!!! she roared and loaded another arrow. Kikyô sighed and ran towards her and before Kare knew what happened, Kikyô had killed her in the same way like she had killed Ichigo and healed her wound.

-NOOOO!!! screamed Yuki and ran forward just to die she too. Kikyô looked bored when she looked at the three miko-corpeses on the ground.

-That was ennoying. Now, where were we, she said and turned to Inuyasha just to find that he was gone. She looked around but couldn't find him, when she suddenly heard someone roar: "KAZE NO KIZU!!!" and she was thrown backwards. She stopped moving and Inuyasha sank to his knees where he stood by the pieces of the gallow. He had managed to knock the man that held Tessaiga just in time, but now he was tired.

-CAP!

-Cap!

Captain!

-Captain Gold-Eye!

He heard some people scream and soon he was surronded. He sighed of relief. He knew those scents. He looked up to see the few people that was left from his crew.

-Heh, a little bit too close, or what do you say folks?

-Way too close Cap! said Sango.

-Yeah, thought my heart would stop there a few times, said Miroku and nodded.

-We were worried, can we go and command a ship or something? We want to check your wounds, said Rinnea and Aradeon. Kagome jumped of surprise.

-What wounds?

-You don't want to know Kags, said Sango while helping Inuyasha to stand along with Miroku. He shook them of and they started to walk towards the gate. They were just a few feet from it when they were stopped by solidiers.

-Hold it right there! Orders from the headmaster.

Inuyasha sighed.

-You know what? I'm tired like hell and if you don't move, that is where I'm going to send you guys. Understand?

-You are coming with us!

Inuyasha sighed again before taking out Tessaiga.

_On a newly commanded ship_

-Okay cap! You're coming with us! said Rinnea and Aradeon and dragged him into her new doctor-cabin. -Miroku, you too! I can need some help.

-Yes miss Rinnea.

-Why can't I help? asked Kagome. Rinnea shook her head and Aradeon explained.

-I don't want you to cry in here okay? That isn't going to help at all. If you want to know what happened you can ask Sango.

_In the cabin_

-Okay, cap. Of with it!

-With what?

-With the shirt of course! Come on! That's where you got whipped, right?

-Shut up, Inuyasha growled but obeyed. He had big wounds that had not healed yet on his back. Some of them were very deep.

-Okay, Miroku. I need clean water and bandage. Bring a clean piece of cloth to. It has almost healed up, but I still want to clean it.

-Yes.

When they were done they ordered him to sleep and left the room. As soon as they came outside, they had a crying Kagome in their faces.

-Is it true?! Did they wh-wh-wh-whi-whip him!! On h-his back!? Let me see him!

-No can do Kags. He need to re...

-Let her in, they heard Inuyasha from the cabin.

-B-but cap...

-Do it!

Rinnea nodded but Aradeon growled a little when Kagome went to see Inuyasha. He were laying shirtless in the bed. He looked very tired.

-Hey honey, he said when she came closer.

-Hi. How, are you feeling Inuyasha?

-Keh, these are just scratches! Come! he said and pointed beside him in the bed. She obeyed but blushed like crazy. He put his arms around her and put his nose to her neck. She shivered.

-I-Inuyasha? What are you d-doing?

-Inhailing your scent.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

-Okay if I want to taste to?

He leaned closer and they both closed their eyes.

-No, not at all...whispered Kagome before their lips met. The kiss got more and more passionate and soon he pecked her on the collarbone and continued further down while unbuttoning her dress.

-Inuyasha, she said.

-Hmm?

-I love you...

-Love you to Kags.

* * *

WEEI!!! This chapter is done! Lovey dovey ending there. Doesn't sound like me... Whatever I felt like it!

Pliz review!!! I love reviewers!!


	18. Shippô

* * *

Hi!! YAY!! Ok, for those of you that think that this fic soon is over, have SOOOO wrong! I mean, Inuyasha haven't found his tresaure yet(you don't even know what it is, but I think that you can guess...), Sesshy-sama and Kôgeles didn't disappear, they still have some stuff to do and their evil master haven't showed up yet! This fic is FAR from finished!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co but I do own my new rubber bands(they're for my braces, don't ask).

* * *

**Shippô**

Kagome walked quiet and slow to her and the other girls cabin. She opened the door carefully and closed it. She turned from the door and almost jumped out of surprise. She was observed by two yellow cat-eyes.

-Ari? Geez, you scared me...

-We told you that you couldn't speak to him. Did you two speak all the time you were there?

She barely recognized him. He was all serious. She heard both Rinnea and Sango sleep.

-How come you can be awake while Rin isn't?

-Answer the question.

-Not until you've answered mine.

-She can sleep and I can be awake, although I can wake her up when I want. Now, answer my question. What did you do with the captain?

-We...ah...we....we....we....

She started to blush.

-We...showed eachother our...love...?

At that word, both Sangos and Rinneas eyes snapped open. They jumped out of their beds and hugged her, but Aradeon remained still.

-Oh Kags, I'm so happy for you!! said Sango.

-I knew it! sqealed Rinnea and jumped up and down.

-So...she asked after a while and looked at Kagome with a look that she wasn't sure that she liked. She noted that her eyes were yellow as Aradeons instead of their usual green.

-How was he?

-RIN!! said Kagome and blushed like crazy.

-What kind of question is that!?

But Rinnea just grinned. Then Aradeon cleared his throat.

-I am as happy as you are, but he is hurt, remember? He should just rest.

-Ari! Don't be like that! I know that you feel so, and I do too, but I can't help it!! said Rinnea. Sango and Kagome looked at them.

-Are you arguing with him?

-Yeah, we're mostly thinking the same, but sometimes we don't. Anyway, answer my question!!! she sqealed and did puppy(kitty?)eyes.

-PLEEEEEEEEEEASE KAGS!!! I want to know!

-Maaaaaaaaybe another day. I'm a little tired, said Kagome and yawned. Rinnea smirked.

-Oooh, so he was that rough. Thought so considering he's part demon...

-RIIN!!!

-Okay Rin-chan, that's enough, said Sango and took hold of the younger girl's ear.

-OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!! Leggoleggoleggoleggoleggoleggo.....

-You are going to bed now. Understand? No more talk about this unless Kags want it, ok?

-Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!! Now leggo!! Please nee-chan!!!

-Ok.

Rinnea sighed, rubbed her ear and went to bed.

-Thanks! whispered Kagome to Sango before they did the same.

_Two days later_

-Wow, you're really improving Kags! said Sango while they were trining as usual. Miroku was fighting her while Rinnea cheered in the back. Inuyasha was watching from the top-rigg. Kagome was sweating a lot but so was Miroku. Kagome smiled at Sango.

-Thanks Sango!

-Me next! Me next! Me next! cheered Rinnea and Aradeon jumped on her shoulder.

-Sure, whatever you want Rin!

They started to fence, more or less. Rinnea used her claws(A:U:remember?) and they were quite even. But suddenly Rinnea discovered that she was going to lose if she didn't do anything fast! So, she started to do a lot of lithe things and fightingmoves while Aradeon used his claws and teeth. Kagome got surprised and lost.

-Wow! Rin, Ari, that was...unexpected.

-Yeah, thanks! But you're still better than me at shooting, Kags.

Kagome blushed a little.

-Thanks.

Suddenly, Inuyasha landed in front of the with a soft "thud".

-Ok guys. I saw Tejina Island so prepare to go asore, ok?

-Aye!

_On the island_

They all gasped when they saw the mess. Were there had been houses, there were now ash, where there had been food and equipment, there were now ash and where there had been children playing and adults working, there were now just ash and black bodies. They saw a few smaller bodies and a few bigger that held smaller ones.

-Is this...? whispered Kagome.

-Yes, said Miroku and kneeled by the black bodies holding smaller ones.

-This is probably a mother trying to protect her child.

-And those over there are probably just children, sai Rinnea and pointed. She was pale but she was in her doctor-mood instead of her childish one.

-Are there any survivors at all? asked Sango.

-I can't smell anyone, said Inuyasha. The smell of corpeses and ash almost made him throw up. He made himself sniff a little more, when suddenly, he actually sensed a different scent.

-Wait! Someone is alive! said Inuyasha and sniffed some more.

-I think it's...sniff sniff...Shippô!

-Shippô!? said all of the others and started to look around for him.

-Shippô!!

-Shippô-chan!!!

-Where are you!?

They went on like that until they found him, or, he found them to be exact. He had transformed into that big pink ball.

-WHO'S THERE!!! he said as scary as he could.

-Shippô? It's us! said Rinnea and Aradeon.

-Rinnea? Aradeon? Is it you? And the captain?

That question was answered by a hit on the head from behind. He transformed back and turned around.

-CAPTAIN!! he said and hugged him. Inuyasha put him down, quite harshly.

-What have I said 'bout hugging me like that?

-You've told me not to hug you...

-Good.

-But what d'you expect? I thought that those shit-heads were going to kill you!

-They were.

-See!? I think that I have the right to hug you!

-I don't think so!

-Guys! said Kagome. They looked at her.

-What?

-What are we gonna do now? We have no money, no shelter, no more crewmembers or friends. And we can't live in ashes, can we?

-No, but I've got a second hideout.

-I just want to have a cermony for our fallen comrades, said Miroku and the others nodded.

_After the cermony, on the ship_

-How come you survived? Sango asked Shippô while they were swabbing the deck together.

-I hid in the forest. I was in a burning house at first, but since I'm a demon, I made it out. I wasn't able to save anyone else though....he said and cried a little.

-It's okay Shippô, said Kagome and hugged him. -At least you're alive!

-Yes, but I saw my friends getting burned to death and I couldn't do anything at all!

He started to cry more. They looked at eachother. What'd you say to cheer someone up after that?

-Ehm...Shippô-chan? said Kagome. He looked at her.

-Were they good people?

-Sniff, yeah. They were good. They were always nice and thought that I was cool. Why?

-You see, they aren't really gone. Dead is just a word that means that a persons soul leaves his or her body. You know, like moving out! They are still alive somewhere and they are still happy, nice and play as usual! You don't have to worry! They are free and happy and you'll meet them again when you've lived a long nice life and you're tired of living in that body. And when you do that, you'll be free as the wind, just like they are! Who knows? They are maybe even watching you right now! Maybe it's them that's the wind blowing right now!

He looked at her and smiled.

-Really?

-Yes, I promise.

-Thank you Kagome! he said and made an effort to hug her, when he stopped himsef. Kagome giggeled.

-You are allowed to hug me whenever you want you know, she said and hugged him. He was still sobbing a little in her chest and she got thumbs up from Rinnea and Sango smiled gently at her.

-Now Shippô, go and play somewhere, she said. He nodded and ran away.

-Very well done Kags! said Rinnea and hugged her.

-Thanks Rin. I, just didn't know what to do!

-Me neither, but it went well, thanks to you!

Kagome smiled and blushed a little.

-Eh, I've got a question, 'bout the new hideout.

-Go on, I know quite a lot about it.

-What's it like? Is it abandonned or does the people there like Inuyasha?

-Well, I wouldn't say abandonned. There are people there, in fact, they're ninboutsu's just like me. It's my home-island.

-Really!?

-Yeah. The ninbutsus are very smart and exerts on herbs and healing-meathods. I'm not even done with my training yet! He came to us one day a few years ago. He needed a new doctor on the ship and had heard thet we were good at it. I had nothing to do as it were, exept studying, so I said that I'd love to be his doctor. I was also one of the best warriors on the island that used weapons. The really great warriors faught with herbs and stuff.

-Wow, cool! And everyone's got a daimon like you?

-Of course! And to be honest, I miss my family a little.

-Your family?

-Yes, my mother, father and also my little brother Karu. I look forward to meet them.

-I can understand that,said Sango.

-How far is it from here? asked Kagome and Inuyasha, that had sneaked up behind them, answered.

-Not far. You can see it from the top-rigg.

-Really? Rinnea said and her eyes sparkeled. Sango looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

-Well, I'm gonna check on Miroku. See ya!

Now they were alone. They looked at eachother and Kagome blushed. She walked over to the rail and looked out over the sea. He followed her and stood beside her.

-Are you okay, Kags?

-Yeah, I guess.

-Nice little speach there 'bout death and so. Didn't know that that was your vision of death.

-Why?

-Sango told me once that you're afraid of death.

-Oh, yeah. Not that much anymore.

-Good, cause you don't have to be.

-Because I'm good at fighting?

-No. Because I'm going to protect you stupid!

-Oh, I see.

She looked at the ocean again, when she spotted an island not far away.

-Is that the island?

-Yeah, it's my hideout.

-I look forward to meet Rin's and Ari's parents!

-Yes, me too. It's going to be nice to just relax a little.

-I so agree!

They didn't know how wrong they were.

* * *

There goes! Sorry that it has taken so long to upload. I don't think I'm gonna be able to upload everyday. Let's say _at least _every weekend, OK?


	19. The ototou and the sensei

HI! Okay, here goes. My brother is supporting me in this fic, and when he heard that I had made a character based on me( I'm not lithe at all, but I wish that I were) he asked me if he could be in the story too! And, since I'm a nice big sister, I am doing as he wishes! Sorry that I said wrong in the last chapter. The name of Rin's and Ari's people are nindoubutsu, not ninboutsu. Sorry!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own...eh...eh...my fuzzy head?( I feel like a fuzzyhead right now, Okay?)

* * *

**The ototou and the sensei**

When the came closer, Inuyasha started to get worried. He smelled the scent of smoke and ashes. They arrived and Rinnea was the first person that got of the boat followed by Aradeon. She stopped dead. She was in deep chock.

-Um, Rin? What is i...? said Kagome before she saw it too. This place looked even worse than Tejina Island! The white stonehouses were now black. Scattered toys lay everywhere along with burned equipments and bowls. The trees were burned and the corpses on the ground made it look even more like a nightmare. They were black but you could still see their faces. Some of them hadn't died of the fire, but they had been brutaly murdered. Some bodyparts were missing on them, ten of them had no head and five have had their inners taken. They saw slaughtered children and crushed animals.

No one could do anything but stare at the awful scene. Rinnea stood like frozen in front of everything. She didn't cry, she didn't talk, she barely breathed and they weren't sure if she blinked.

-Ehm, Rin? Ari? said Kagome carefully, but they didn't answer. They just stared into nothing. Then suddenly, they started to run towards the forest behind the village. Her comrades followed her as fast as they could, but Rinnea and Aradeon were too fast. When they found her, she held something in her hand. It was a golden sign. She sank to her knees, put her face in her hands and started to cry. She cried and cried and cried. Sango and Kagome ran to her and hugged her tightly while she sobbed like crazy. Miroku picked up the sign.

_-"Jato and Mari Marumubisuto with children_", he said and Rinnea started to cry even more.

-Wait, don't tell me that...started Kagome.

-That this is her parents house?! said Sango and stroke Rinnea gently over her head. Miroku and Inuyasha looked around in the house. It had obviosly been a quite nice house. It wasn't too big but it sure had been comfy. Then, they found Jato's and Mari's bodies. Jato had been hit in the head and stabbed several times. Mari lay naked on the floor. She had been strangeled to death, probably after being raped.

They went back to the girls. Rinnea was still crying hard, and no one said anything at all. When suddenly, Inuyasha felt a different scent! He sniffed a couple of times. He recognized the scent, but he couldn't place it. He brought out his Tessaiga just to be on the safe side.

-What's wrong? said Miroku and turned to the direction that Inuyasha looked.

-I can smell someone.

Just as the words were leaving his lips, a boy came out from the forest. He was guarded by a gigantic lionfemale. His hair was long and dirty but you could see that it once had been bronze. He had green eyes and were quite skinny. He held two shining twin-swords, one in each hand. The lion growled.

-Who are you? Why are you here? the boy said and the lion growled even louder. The boys voice made Rinnea react. She didn't sob anymore, but looked up at the boy. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

-Ka-ka-karu? she whispered. -Karu, is that you?

-Rinnea? Sis'?

-Ototou?

-SIS!!

-OTOTOU!!

They ran into eachothers arms and cried of happiness.

-You are alive!! Rinnea cried.

-And so are you!! Karu cried and hugged her tighter.

-Ehm, hi Rinnea's brother! said Kagome to the boy.

-Hi. I am Karu and this, he said and pointed at the lion. -This is Tera.

-Nice to meet you, the lion said before it transformed to a bird and landed on Karu's shoulder. Kagome and Sango were very confused but decided not to ask about it yet.

-What happened here ototou? asked Rinnea(A.U: Ototou means "younger brother").

-We all want to know that, but isn't it better to do it on the ship? asked Miroku and everybody nodded. They didn't want to stay there.

_On the ship_

-Now, Karu-chan, what happened? asked Sango. They sat in Inuyashas cabin. Aradeon and Tera were nuzzeled together in the shapes of a cat and a dog and Karu and Rinnea sat just as close.

-Well, he started.

-At first,everything was just as normal. I was helping father to cut some wood while mum were making breakfast. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. They locked us in in our room and grabbed weapons. We heard the noise from the other houses. They were burning and people were screaming. Daimons disappeared here and there, but I didn't dare to go out. I couldn't even do anything when i heard them come into our house. I went out of the window and ran to the forest. But Tera did see the men that did this.

Tera nodded.

-One was brown-haired and dressed in furr. He smelled like a wolf. The other one was even scarier! He had silver hair, a strange kimono and a furr over his shoulder and he seemed...cold.

-Sesshômaru and Kôga...whispered Kagome.

-How dare they!? she yelled and rose. -I am never going to forgive them!!! NEVER!!!

Rinnea just looked cold and stared into nowhere, but they guessesd that that meant the same.

-Father did tell me to take this with me if I managed to flee. He said that it's probably what they're after, Karu said and showed them a necklace. Attached to it was something that looked like a half jewel.

-I want you to have it sis, he said and Rinnea took it and hung it around her neck.

-Thank you ototou, she said and kissed him on the forehead. Miroku looked a long time at the necklace.

-Inuyasha, don't you think that that jewel may be...?

-May be what? asked Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He grabbed the jewel to have a closer look.

-It is it! This is a part of the shikon jewel!

-Part of the what? everyone but Miroku asked.

-This is the freaking tresaure that i have been searching for in over 100 fucking years!

-Oi, Cap. Don't say such things in front of my ototou! It may be so that I unwillingly started to use that kind of language too, but I don't want my brother to get such filthy language, said Rinnea and Aradeon growled. Inuyasha put up his arms in defence.

-Hey, don't blame me! I'm a pirate right? You chose to follow me and if he is going to come with us, then he better learn how to fight like a pirate.

-Hmph, frowned Rinnea. Then Inuyasha felt a scent that he had never smelled before. It smelled, old and like herbs.

-I think that we're not alone here, he pointed out. Everyone looked at him.

-What? Why not?

-Cause I can smell an old person, I think.

Everyone ran back to the village and followed Inuyasha since he was the one that felt the scent and led the way. Tera tried to help in the shape of a hawk, flying over the village. They were running to the forest. Then they stopped.

-Ehm, ototou? Did anyone but you survive?

-Not as I know.

Right then, an arrow went past their heads, and an old woman walked out of the forest while loading a bow with an arrow. She was dressed in miko-clothes and had an eyelap over her right eye. Sh had an eagle-daimon.

-Who are ye!? she yelled. Both Rinnea and Karu looked at her and started to smile.

-Lady Kaede?

-Is it you Kaede-baa-chan?(A.U: means granny Kaede)

-Is it ye Karu and Rinnea?

-Yes, it's us!

Kaede smiled and opened her arms.

-Come here children! Let me hug ye both!

They happily obeyed and ran forward to hug her. Rinnea turned to the rest of the crew.

-This is my old sensei Kaede. She has learned me everything about herbs and medicine that I know! Oh, I'm so happy that you survived! Ototou told us what happened.

Kaede sighed and nodded.

-Aye. They thought that they killed me so they leaved me be.

Then she spotted Inuyasha.

-Well well. If it isn't captain Gold-Eye. You're the one that took my little granddaughter away from me, right?

Everyone jumped a little out of surprise.

-Did you say granddaughter? asked Kagome.

-Aye, that I did. But I do not recignize ye child, nor ye, Kaede said and pointed first at Kagome and then at Sango.

-No, guess you don't. My name is Kagome Higurashi, said Kagome and bowed.

-And I am Sango Tejiya, said Sango and did the same.

-Nice to meet ye two. Say Karu, are ye and Tera going to join the Captain?

-Ehm, yes Kaede-ba-chan. We will.

-Then I am also going to join ye on your journey. I don't mind if there's a reson behind it or not.

-Hey hey hey! captain speaking! What do you think you're doing old hag? This isn't a funny lovey dovey trip just for fun! We're pirates, we raid like pirates, we kill like pirates and we fucking curse and talk like pirates! This is no trip for an old hag like you! said Inuyasha and waved his hand in the air while he was talking.

-No matter how much I want to disagree with the Cap, I can't. He's right. Granny, it's to dangerous! said Rinnea turned to Kaede.

-I said that I don't care about the reason child, and I am able to protect meself. And if I'm not wrong, you have a young miko around ye that need some training. Am I right?

Everyone looked confused at eachother.

-Ehm, not as we know... said Kagome and shook her head.

-I am surprised that you're the one saying it.

-Why?

-Well, considering ye are the miko, it's quite confusing.

Everyone looked surprised at her and then on Kagome.

-Me? A miko? H-how? How do you know?

-I recognize a miko when I see one. Well, can you take on an old lady like me?

Everyone looked at eachother and then on Inuyasha.

-Feh, do as you like. But don't say I didn't warn you, hag. Let's leave this island! I need to raid some...

* * *

Yay!! Kaede's in!! This chapter kind of didn't ended in a cliffie... that doesn't sound like me, I know. KÔGELES AND SESSHY-SAMA IS GONNA BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!! And, to those that like them, sorry for making them do this. I like them too, but a needed some bad guys and, Kôga nor Sesshy was really nice at the beginning right? They are going to get nicer I promise. Oh, and I'm going to kill people in this fic. Live with it or stop read now. Don't say I didn't warn ya!!


	20. We meet again mutt

Hello hello hello!! I Am FLUMM!!! ( a swedish word for your mood when you have eaten to much sugar or haven't slept well. Symtoms are jumping up and down and giggle like crazy to the words chocolate-cake and bluberry-pie) Okay, now there's gonna be some blood and stuff. YAY!!!! I love lollipops...heheheh... Help me spread the word flumm all over the world!! YAY FLUMM-NESS!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co but I do own my oh so good lollipop!

* * *

**We meet again mutt**

-Aaaah! Inuyasha sighed and streched out in the sun. They had done some raiding and got some food, weapons and money. He lay on the roof of his cabin and looked at the clouds passing by. He was very delighted. He had finally found it! The shikon jewel. Well, at least a piece of it. He yawned and closed his eyes. He almost slept when he felt someone rub his ears. He started to growl and sat up.

-What the hell do you think you're...?! Oh, hi Kags.

She smiled and sat down beside him.

-Inuyasha?

-Yeah?

-Why aren't you wearing your bandana any more?

-You all know that I have dog-ears by now and it's very uncomfortable to wear it.

-I see.

They sat like that for a while. No one said anything at all.

-Inuyasha? Kagome said and broke the silence.

-Hm?

-Kiss me.

He looked surprised at first, but then he smiled and obeyed. He pressed his lips on her and put one arm around her waist. He placed his other hand her head and pressed her closer to him. He bit gently on her lip and she opened her mouth. He was just about to deepen the kiss even more when he started to growl and broke the kiss.

-Shippô! Karu! Tera! Get your freaking asses away from here or else!!

Kagome turned to look in the direction that Inuyasha was looking. He had been right. Shippô's blue eyes, Karu's green-blue eyes and Teras small mouse eyes. They all tried to look innocent.

-RIIN!! yelled Inuyasha and she was there almost as soon as the words were leaving his lips.

-What is it cap?

-Your freakin' brother were spying on us along with the little brat Shippô!

Rinnea looked confused at first, but then she understood and blushed. She turned to the kids that got quite pale. Her eyes shot lightnings. She grabbed first Karu's pointed ear(A.U: they have pointed ears. They also have small fangs. Didn't tell you before. Sorry!) and then Shippô's. Ari grabbed Tera who still was in his mouse form.

-Okay, you guys are SO busted!! How dare you! Shippô, I'll let Sango take care of you. Kare, Tera, Ari and I are gladly going to punish you two! Just wait, she growled.

The kids gulped. They didn't even dare to whine. (A.U: I wouldn't dare either. She is inspired by me and I wouldn't want to make me more angry when I am angry! This girl is lithe and has got weapons for god's sake!!)

-Sorry! said Rinnea when she left with the boys.

-Thank you Rin!! said Kagome and Rinnea smiled at her. When they once again were alone, they continued what they had started.

_On an island far away_

-So. You failed, said a figure that was hidden in the shadows. His voice was dark.

-Yes, unfortunately, anwered a figure that kneeled on the floor.

-Well. Fortunately, I happen to know who has it right now.

-Yeah? Who is that? asked another figure that also kneeled on the floor.

-Her name is Rinnea Marumubisuto. She is a doctor in captain Gold-Eye's crew. I want you to bring her here along with the princess.

-And the mutt?

-Kill him in any way you like. I can't stand half-breeds.

_Back on Inuyasha's ship, two weeks later_

The girls were sitting in their cabin. Rinnea and Aradeon were practising fighting moves with Sango while Kagome was reading.

-Ehm, girls? said Kagome after a while and closed the book. They stopped and looked at her.

-What is it Kags? asked Sango.

-Well, I just want to know something.

-Eh, sure. What? asked Rinnea and sat down on the floor.

-What signes showes that you're pregnant?

Their eyes got big.

-Well...ehm...ah... your bleeding is late and some people feel sick and throw up a lot. Why? asked Sango. KAgome didn't answer. Rinnea and Aradeons eyes got even bigger and kitten-like.

-Waitwaitwaitwait! You don't think that you're... pregnant, do you?

Kagome didn't say anything, she just nodded. Rinnea started to sqeal and jump and down. Aradeon had a hard time holding onto her shoulder. Sango hugged Kagome.

-Wow, I'm gonna be a big sister-in-law! said Sango while smiling.

-And I'm gonna be a kidsister-in-law! said Rinnea and jumped even more. Sango rose and started to reach for Rinneas ear. She stopped but still almost shone of pure happiness.

-Doesheknowdoesheknowdoesheknow? Doesheknowthatyourepregnant?

-Pardon?

Rinnea took a deep breath.

-Does he know that you're pregnant?

Kagome simply shook her head. That's when one of Aradeons ears started to twich.

-Someone is outside and listening to our conversation.

All three rushed over to the door and slammed it open. They saw Karu, Tera and Shippô run as fast as they could away from there.

-YOU LITTLE RUNTS!!!

They didn't care. Instead, they started to scream.

-CAPTAIN AND KAGOME ARE SITTING IN A TREE AND ARE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES THE KI-ISS AND THEN COMES THE CHU-URCH! WILL THERE BE PUPPIES OR JUST BABY HUMANS!?

-YOU ARE SO DEAD!!! roared Rinnea and Aradeon and followed them. Kagome and Sango weren't far behind. The boys stopped when Shippô was lift in the tail and someone grabbed KAru's ear(A.U: Love to grabb their ears, OK?). It was Inuyasha and Miroku.

-What is this crap all about? asked Inuyasha. -My ears are gonna break!

Unfortunately, Shippô was the one that answered that question.

-We heard the girls say that Kagome-nee-chan is pregnant.

Kagome blushed like crazy and you could almost see the steam coming out of Sangos and Rinneas ears. Inuyasha just stared at Shippô with his mouth slight open. He then turned to Kagome. His eyes said something like: "Is he lying?". Kagome shook her head and Inuyasha sank to the floor. Miroku looked surprised at him, before he got that peverted smile on his face.

-So, when did you...have that fun with your "wench"?

-Shut the fuck up Miroku!! snarled Inuyasha and walked over to Kagome. He grabbed her shoulders after putting Shippô down.

-Kagome, I am terribly sorry.I didn't know!

-What are you talking about? I want to carry your child! What did you think?

There was a silent paus.

-Wish someone could say that to me sometime, said Miroku.

-Are you sure? asked Inuyasha.

-Of course, baka!

She was just going to kiss him, when the front of the ship got hit by a canonball!

-What the...!? said Inuyasha and draw his Tessaiga. Everyone followed his example and drew their weapons.

-LOAD THE CANONS!!! roared Inuyasha while another canonball went through one of the sails. The opponent-ship got visable. It was Kôgas and Sesshômarus ship!!

They shot at eachother for a while before they got close enough to jump over to the other ship. And that was exactly what Sesshômarus and Kôgas crew did. They started to fight and Inuyasha protected Kagome even more than he usually did. After some time, Sesshômaru and Kôga jumped over as well.

-What's up mutt? asked Kôga while drawing his sword.

-Why are you here mangey wolf? And why are you with the aristocratic bastard over there? growled Inuyasha. Sesshômaru draw his sword as well.

-We are here to get the princess and the doctor.

Inuyasha started to growl even more and pushed in Kagome behind him.

-You are not touching her, got that?

-Who needs your permission? asked Kôga and attacked him.

-MIROKU!! SANGO!! TAKE CARE OF KAGS AND RIN!!

-Aye!

Inuyasha blocked Kôga, that continued towards Kagome and Rinnea. Sesshômaru didn't waste any time to attack Inuyasha as well.

-Damn! I can't get to them! Not while Sesshômaru is here!! What am I going to do!?

On the other side of the deck, the whole crew fought for their lives. Kôga was fast and his claws and sword were sharp. Everyone started to get tired. One of the demons managed to knock Rinnea unconcious and picked her up and jumped over to the other ship.

-RIIN!!! ARII!! everyone screamed looking their way, and that was all that Kôga needed. He pressed a presure point on Kagomes neck that made her faint. He picked her up and jumped over to the other shipp too. The others tried to stop him but were stopped by the demons. Inuyasha heard it all and so did Sesshômaru. Inuyasha turned their way. Sesshômaru saw his chance. He knocked the Tessaiga out of Inuyashas hand , grabbed one of his shoulders and threw him so that his back slammed into the mast and before Inuyasha was able to block it, Sesshômaru shoved his hand right through Inuyashas stomach! The whole scene stopped. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at the two. Inuyashas crewmemberrs faces were just masks of pure horror.

-Captain... they whispered. Inuyashas face was a mask of surprise and pain. He looked at his elder brothers arm and then on his face. He coughed up some blood.

-Sesshômaru... damn y-you...!

Sesshômarus face was emotionless when he drew his arm out and Inuyasha gasped. The demons leaved followed by Sesshômaru. Inuyasha sank to the floor and his crew ran over to him. They kneeled by him.

-GET KAEDE!!! Miroku roared and Karu and Tera obeyed. They looked on the mark on the mast and then on Inuyasha. Sesshômaru had used his poisonous claws and there was a huge hole in the mast.

-Captain! You've got to rest!

-Feh, I've had worse injuries than this, Inuyasha said and coughed up some more blood. There was a silent pause.

-No you haven't, said Sango.

-No I haven't, whispered Inuyasha before he blacked out, blood ozing from his wound.

* * *

YAY!!! Ok, don't hate me! This is one of the scenes that I thought of in Thailand, Ok? He won't die, now, I don't know about later....heheheh...

About the baby. I need some help! Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Post your votes along with your reviews, please? Oh, and to my new reviewer Drama Kagome...THANKS FOR YOUR COMMENTS!!! Man, applaude her! 19 comments in one evning!! Love every reviewer I've got( especially ShikallTema and L's girl duhh) But that was BLOODY WELL DONE!!


	21. Kidnapped again

HI HI HI HI HII!!! It's ME!!! SURPRISE!!! To all of you that have mailed me and reviewed me, Sorry that I haven't answered, but I've had a math-test and other stuff. Wow! About the pup-thing! I had 27 comments before the weekend and AFTER i had 55!!! My goal is to reach 100! Whatever, I've already decided about the pup's gender, but I need a name! I win't tell you the gender, just help me with names you like ok? LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co but I do own my...stuff!

* * *

**Captured...again**

Kagome woke up, first without any memories at all. She saw Rinnea and Aradeon sleep in the bed beside her so she thought that everything was normal. But then she noticed that Sango wasn't in the room and everything came back to her. This wasn't her cabin! It was darker, had no windows and just one metal-door. She rose from the bed and walked fast over to Rinnea and Aradeon. She shoke them gently.

-Rin! Ari! Wake up! she whispered. They groaned a little and opened their eyes. Rinnea looked around, confused.

-Kags? What happened? Where are we?

-I don't know! The last thing I remember is that I saw one of Kôgas and Sesshômarus demons knock you and bring you here.

Right then, the door opened and(A.U: speaking the devil) it was Kôga and Sesshômaru.

-Hi Kagome! cheered Kôga and smiled. Sesshômaru was just watching them coldly as usual. Kagome frowned.

-So, you don't like to show up quiet and mystic anymore?

Kôga frowned back.

-What kind of welcome is that?

-One you deserve! You're pretty stupid, aren't you? I know that Inuyasha will come for me!

-I doubt that, said Sesshômaru coldly. Kagome got cold.

-What do you mean?

-That mutt is probably not even alive anymore, said Kôga and smirked.

-Why?

-Well, even I would have a hard time to survive if I had got a poisinous arm right through my stomach, heheheh...

Kagome couldn't belive her ears. Inuyasha? Dead? Impossible! She sank to the floor and Rinnea rushed over to her.

-How dare you!? she hissed at them.

-I was merely following orders, said Sesshômaru.

-And I wanted revenge, he added and looked at where his left arm once was.

-Doesn't matter! You are terrible! And you...she said and her eyes got darker.

-You killed my family...

She slowly rose, and then she ran at them with her claws on. Unfortunately she missed Sesshômaru, but she hit Kôga on his arm. She aimed for them again, but this time Sesshômaru caught her hand and held her still.

-It won't matter what you do, it's already done. You can't help them now, he whispered and he and Kôga left the room. Rinnea walked over to Kagome. She sank to the floor too, the hugged eachother and quietly started to cry.

_A few days later_

The door to Kagomes, Rinneas and Aradeons cell/ cabin slammed open. A wolfdemon came in and pointed at Rinnea.

-You're a doctor, right? Come with me.

Rinnea and Kagome looked at eachother before she nodded and followed him. He marched her to a big cabin where Sesshômaru lay on a huge bed.

-What do you want? she asked. He looked at her coldly.

-My arm won't heal. I need help by a doctor.

-Well, don't you have your own doctor?

-Not any more. His cures didn't work.

-"Not any more" probably means that he killed him, she thought.

-Okay, I'll take a look at it.

He nodded and took of his shirt and she had to hold her breath to stop herself from gasping. His musceles were perfect and so was his chest! He was beautiful! She slightly shook her head and looked at what was left of his left arm. It didn't look nice at all. The wound was green and red and the edges looked black or purple.

-Ari, what do you think? Rinnea asked and Aradeon sniffed the wound.

-Did your last ddoctor give you anything to put on it to make it heal even faster? Rinnea and Sesshômaru nodded.

-Well, that was crap! You'd get the same effect by mixied toenails and ogre-sweat! It's worthless. My guess is that he was trying to actually poison you. I can make you some real medicine if you like! she said and smiled a little. She didn't know but she felt drawn to Sesshômaru. He looked at her. He still wasn't "warm", but neither was he as cold as before.

-Do so, he said, and by a strange reason, this made her blush when she left the room.

* * *

Short chappie, I know! And I can't belive myself! Inuyasha-sama wasn't in this chapter! But I seriously didn't know what to write! HE's gonna be in the next one! I promise!!

And PLIZ review and help me with the names! LOVE YOU ALL!!!


	22. I will find you

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! * waves like a 5-year-old with a retarded face* YAY!! I'm UPDATING!!! Going forward...heheheh...FLUMM!!!Ok, Inuyasha-sama's gonna be in this chappie.

Don't forget to help me with the name-thing!! I NEED YOU!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co but...WHATEVER!!! You get the idea, right?

* * *

**I will find you**

-Karu, Tera! Get me some water! Miroku! I need bandages! Sango! Hand me those herbs!!

There was chaos in Inuyashas cabin. He lay on the bed. He looked awful! His beautiful silver-hair had red spots on it, he was deadly pale, blood still dripped from his mouth and the huge wound right through his stomach was black and burned around the edges. He had his eyes closed and he was sweating a lot and panting heavily. He was black under his eyes and his mouth was slightly open. Kaede ordered people around while trying to save the captains life. She got a piece of cloth and drenched it in some water before cleaning his wound and making him groan in pain.

-Kaede-ba-chan? You, will save him right? asked Tera in a sad-puppy-form.

-Of course I will, Kaede said while bandaging the wound with herbs and bandage. After that, she mumbeled a prayer and Inuyasha relaxed a bit. He fell asleep. Kaede sighed and leaned onto Miroku.

-There. That's all I can do for him I'm afraid. I have never seen a wound like that in my whole life!

Everyone but Miroku walked out in the sun on deck. Tera transformed into a seagull and started to fly. Sango looked on her, curiously.

-Why is she able to do that? Can your daimon do that lady Kaede?

-Oh no. Only childrens daimons can transform like that. When they are about 13 years old, they don't transform anymore.

-I see.

-So, tell me. What happened here? Kaede said and looked on the burned hole in the mast.

-Well, we got attacked like you know.

-Yes, unfortunately, they locked my door from the outside so I wasn't able to come out.

-I see. Anyway. We fought hard but somehow they managed to knock both Rin, Ari and Kagome out and kidnap them. Kôga was responsible for doing so. When Inuyasha and Sesshômaru saw this, Sesshômaru threw him into the mast and thrust his arm through Inuyasha. He didn't have the time to react at all!

She walked over to the mast.

-Look. This mark showes that his hand went about one feet right into the mast! And to make it even worse, it was poisinous! That's the reason to why it is a burn-mark and not just a hole.

-I see, said Kaede and looked closer on the hole.

-Aye, ye are right. It really went deep. He is sure lucky is he manage to survive. I did all that I could, but I'm not a wizard you know.

-Yeah, I know. But at least you tried...

-Excuse me?

They turned against the voice. It was Karu and Tera. They bowed and Tera transformed into a moth. It was her form that never showed any emotion at all. Well, not visably emotions.

-What is it Karu? asked Sango and kneeled by him.

-Ehm... the captain will be alright, won't he?

-Yes, of course he will.

-Promise?

-I'm glad to hear that. Who else is going to save my sis?

Now Sango understood why Tera was in the form that she was. Karu looked like he was on the edge of crying but he didn't want to show them. Sango felt sorry for him and embraced him warmly. He got totaly stiff.

-Aw, Karu-chan! You don't have to keep your feelings all botteled up inside you know! You should let them out. We understand. You aren't weak because you want to cry! It's normal and you will blow up if you don't let it out.

He relaxed and soon he started to sob and hugged her back. He started to cry for real and Sango gently stroke his hair with gentle and smooth moves.

-I promise you that we will save them.

_Meanwhile with Kagome and Rinnea_

Rinnea closed the cabindoor behind her quietly after that she and Aradeon got in. She was still blushing. She had made the medicine and helped him to treat the wound with it. She didn't know why, but as long as she saw him, her heart started to pound like crazy and she blushed. She closed her eyes, sighed, opened her eyes and jumped of surprise when she found Kagomes face two inces from her own.

-K-Kags? Gee, you scared me!

-Sorry, said Kagome quick, not sounding like she meant it.

-Why are you blushing Rin?

She started to blush even more.

-I' not blushing!!*blush blush*

-Yes you are! You look like a tomato or somethin'!

-*blush blush blush* No I don't!

-Do!

-Don't!

-Do!

-Don't!

-DO!!!

-DON'T!!!

-Yes you do, and just why are you trying to hide it?

-'Cause I don't know myself... mumbeled Rinnea and seemed to think that the floor was extremly interesting.

-You don't know?

-NO!!

-Hmmm... you've been with Sesshômaru, right?

-*blush* Yes...

-Is your heart pounding like crazy?

-*blush blush* yeah...

-Are you feeling warm when beeing close to him?

-* blush blush blush* Hey, isn't it ME who's the doctor he...?

-Do you imagine him without clothes?

-*blush times ten* WHAT!!??

-Do you?

-Well... he didn't...kinda...wear his shirt...

-I got it!

-What?

-You're in love with Sesshômaru!!

-SHHHHHH!!!! Don't say that out loud stupid!!! He'll KILL me!!

-No he won't... if he feels the same way!

-Yeah, as if that's possible, Rinnea said with a sigh and sat down. Kagome joined her.

-Why isn't that possible?

-Well, you know...

-No I don't!

-Get stuffed. It just... feels like that! I mean, look at him! He's a beautiful demon-captain and I am...

-Beautiful?

-No.

-Cute?

-No!

-Adorable?

-Noo!

-Smart?

-NO!!! I'm just a fucking nindoubutsu that plays doctor! I'm useless... she said and covered her face with her hands.

-Hey, don't make mad at you Rin! You are a great girl and a wonderful doctor! You are definitely NOT useless! Why are you so hard at yourself?

-I don't know, answered Rinnea, bangs covering her eyes.

-What is it? You can tell me!

-I shouldn't be in love with him you know. He is the one that killed everyone at home, he is the one that hurt Cap and he's one of the most notorius pirates ever!? Who knows what he's been doing?

-Ok, I see what you mean. But I won't tolerate it!

-Wha...?

-One: You don't decide who to love, you just do. Two: You still can't choose who to love! Three: Yes, he hurt Inuyasha and I despise him for that, but I'm sure that he survived. Four: What's wrong with pirates? You're one yourself you know! Five: I don't know what he's been doing, but that's in the past now! By the way, who knows what Inuyasha has been doing? I still hate Sesshômaru and Kôga, but as long as you love him and are happy, I'm happy too!

-Thank you Kags, said Rinnea and cracked a smile. They hugged eachother.

-By the way? How's the pup?

Now it was Kagome's time to blush.

-Ehm...ah...I-I think it's good...I can't feel it yet. He's so small.

-He?

-Yeah. I feel more comfortable with saying "him" instead of "it" and I always think of Inuyasha when I think of Him, so that's why I call him Him.

-I'm gonna be an auntie! YAY!

-Hmmm... Maybe I too will be an auntie soon, Kagome said, a smug smile playing on her lips. Rinnea boxed her playfully on the arm and they giggeled.

-We'll make it out of this mess together! said Kagome and grabbed Rinneas hand.

-Yeah, and I want to be the one helping the pup to the world, ok?

-Promise.

-Promise.

That's when Aradeon jumped up in Kagomes knee and allowed her to pat him.

-This is totaly sealing our promise to eachother Kags! You are now allowed to touch my soul.

* * *

YAY!!! NEW CHAPPIE!!! The thing is, I know how it will turn out with that promise*starts to sob*

See you in the next chappie!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I LOVE YOU IF YOU DO!!!


	23. And the arrow flew

HELLO AGAIN!!!! YAY!!!! I'VE GOT MORE REVIEWERS!!! I love them! I know that I am repeating myself but so what? You can't get enough of love, right? LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE...*my imagined friend Takara hits me in the head with a fryingpan to make me shut up*

Takara: Oi, HIkari-chan! Shut up and write already!

Me: Ouch! That hurt Takara-chan!

Takara: Whatever, just write!

Me: Alright! Geez...

Takara: *hits me again*

Me: AOW!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co but I do own the fryingpan( THAT TAKARA IS HITTING MY PRECIOUS HEAD WITH!!!)

* * *

_And the arrow flew..._

Inuyasha woke up and he felt awful. He tried to sit but gasped when a jolt of pain went through his body.

-Inuyasha! said Miroku that had been sitting in the corner, and walked over to him.

-How are you feeling?

-I've been better. Where's Kagome?

-She got kidnapped as you know, and we're following them as fast as we can and I can gladly say that we're closing in.

-Good...groan... how long have I been out?

-Three days.

-Man...

-You need to rest Inuyasha! You got a hole in your stomach and need to lie down.

-No way! I'm not just gonna lie here while my mate is captured by mister Fluff and captain Butt-head!

-I totally understand that but...mate? Have you mated her?

-No, but I will! Now let me out!

-No can do! Kaede and I have put up some sacred sutras on this cabin to seal you inside. Now if you excuse me...said Miroku and left the cabin.

-DAAAAAAAAAAAMN!!! roared Inuyasha and lay back on the pillows.

_With Kagome and Rinnea two days later in the evil HQ_

Rinnea, Aradeon and Kagome was lead into a huge castle. It was big and black (A.U: Imagine a haunted demon castle) and very creepy. They walked close to eachother. They had about twenty demon-guards around them and the group was lead by Kôga and Sesshômaru. Kagomes hands were simply chained to eachother but Rinnea was attached to Aradeon through a chain that led from her neck to his neck and then to her hands. This forced her to carry him just in front of her chest without any opportunity to let go and let him walk by himself.

-Where are they taking us? whispered Rinnea to Kagome.

-No idea. Guess we'll find out soon enough, answered Kagome and just kept on walking.

They were led through a gigant wooden door and in to a HUGE dark room. There were twenty pillars on each one of the four walls and it was about six feet between each. They were about sixteen feet high and placed on them was a balcony.

They were led to the middle of the room. They looked around and saw a dark figure stand on one of them. His voice echoed in the room.

-Send the guards out.

Sesshômaru and Kôga bowed and obeyed. They ordered all of the guards to leave the room. When they were alone the dark figure spoke again.

-Send the one with the jewel forward.

Kôga pushed Rinnea forward.

-Hand me the jewel.

Kôga grabbed the jewel, pulled and threw it up to the dark one.(A.U: He should become a baseball-player) The dark one started to laugh. And waved to another figure to come forward.

-I have no need for you anymore, he said and signed to the other figure which loaded a bow with an arrow. Aradeon gasped and send a thought to Rinnea.

_- He's going to shoot Sesshômaru!!_

Rinnea also gasped and did the first thing that she could think of, and the arrow flew...

_Somwhere else in the castle_

Inuyasha and the others were running through all of the corridors in the huge castle. He tried to follow Kagomes scent, but it was hard since there were a lot of other smells there as well.

-Damn! Where are they!?

He sniffed once again and started to run. They approached a huge door and Inuyasha sniffed more.

-They are in here! I'm sure of it! he cheered and drew out his Tessaiga.

-KAZE NO KIZUU!!!

The door was blown away and just as they entered the room, a "thud" echoed through the room. Everyone gasped at the scene in the room. Kagome was standing behind Kôga and looked paralyzed and Kôga looked very shocked. In front of them stood a confused Sesshômaru and just about 3 feet in front of him stood Rinnea with Aradeon pressed against her chest and right through them both, was an arrow.

-RIIIIIN!!!!!!!

* * *

Takara: WAAH!!! DID YOU A.K.A. RINNEA GET SHOT!?

Me: Uhm, yes...

Takara: WHAT DO YOU MEAN UHM, YES!?

Me: Uhm...

Takara: WHAT DO YOU MEAN UHM!?

Me: Eh...

Takara: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! AND HOW DARE YOU STOP THERE!? CONTINUE!! NOOW!!!

Me: Can't. It's bedtime...

Takara: NOOO!!!

Me: Review and I'll work faster...if I do, then MAYBE a certain someone will but down the fryingpan...

Takara: REVIEW!!!!

Me: Say please!

Takara: PLEAAASE!!!!


	24. The death of the nindoubutsu

Me:HI!!! Wow, Rinnea was kinda liked...never realised that...

Takara: Baka...

Me: *stares at her* Be nice Takara-chan. BTW, I got threatened by L's girl duhh and Takara that they would kill me if I killed Takara...

Takara: YAY!! MY NEW BEST FRIEND L-CHAN!!!

Me: Oh, shut it and let me talk! The thing is that IF they kill me, would anyone revenge me then? You know, IF you kill me, I can't continue on this fic!

Takara: Oh...

Me: Baka...

Takara* takes out her fryingpan called Max*

Me: * Puts on my pink helmet with flowers on and grabs a broom* LET'S GO!!!

Warning: tragedy warning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co but*Takara splats a tomato to make me get the point and start to write*...whatever...

* * *

_Dead of the nindoubutsu_

-RIIN!!! everyone screamed and ran over to her while she sank to the floor. Surprisingly enough, Sesshômaru also kneeled. Rinnea opened her eyes and looked at all of them with dull eyes.

-S-Sesshômaru-sa-sama... P-please hold me...

He actually obeyed to everyones surprise.

-Thank you... now...I can die happy...since I'm going to die here in your ar-arms...

-Don't say that! cried Kagome. -You and I were supposed to make it out together! You were going to be an auntie! You were going to help our pups to the world! You can't die!!

Rinnea smiled.

-I know Kags...and I'm sorry. I wanted to have my own pups too you know...pity...

-There is a way to save you, said Sesshômaru and everyone looked at him. Rinnea shook her head.

-N-no. Your Tenseiga can't help u-us now... both of us got hi-hit...if Ari wouldn't have, then it would be possible...

She took a deep breath, or at least as deep as possible for her.

-Just...m-maybe the shikon jewel...Sesshômaru-sama? Can you please lean forward?

He did as she said. She pressed out her last amount of power to reach his lips, and kiss them gently. After a second, he kissed her back. They parted and Rinnea was smiling with half-closed eyes.

-Thank you. Now I can go in peace...

That's when Karu kneeled by her. Tears streaming down his face. She reached out her hand to touch his cheek.

-Nee-chan...sis'...

-Ototou...

-I-I am sorry I wasn't there for you! I could have protected you!

-No, ototou...I am sorry. Sorry to give you another terrible memory...sorry...

-*sob* It's o-okay sis'...

She smiled even more.

-Sorry everyone...I wanted to stay with you...Sesshômaru-sama?

She turned to him, one last time.

-I lo-love you Se-Sesshômaru...-sama...

That was the last words she ever said. She sighed once, closed her eyes and Aradeon turned into golden dust while her breath stopped. Everyone screamed out of sadness. Sesshômarus eyes were hidden by his bangs.

-Hmph, pitiful... was heard from the balcony. Everyone turned against the figure with hate in their eyes, and so did Sesshômaru. His eyes were glowing red.

* * *

Takara. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *sob sob sob*

Me: *pat her back*

Takara: She died!!!

Me: I know. I TOLD you that I was gonna kill people in this fic! And sorry that the chappie was short. It's bed-time(as usual)

Takara: You better hide...*growls*

Me: Shit* runs away*

Takara: Help me and L-chan to hit her, OR review... choose yourself...


	25. Not a real chappie but IMPORTANT!

Hello! SORRY!!! THIS ISN'T A REAL CHAPPIE!!!!

I just wanted to give you some info, ok?

I'm going to visit my oncle, aunt and cousin in Guthenburg, and I don't know if I'm gonna be able to write there. But I really will try to upload next monday! I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update the 17th though, since it's my 15th b-day!

Sorry that this isn't a real chapter!!!!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAASSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Memories of a friend

Me: HI!!!! I am actually able to upload here in Guthenburg too!

Takara: About time! A lot of people has decided to join me in beating you up if you don't bring Rin back and upload soon!

Me: Nah, you don't say! I had NO idea*rolls my eyes*

Takara: *brings out her famous fryingpan*

Me: *puts on my helmet* Why a fryingpan?!

Takara: Well, it was that or a fridge...I can swich if you want!* kitty-eyes*

Me: Ehr...no thank you...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co and you know the rest!

* * *

**Memories of a friend**

-YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!! roared Inuyasha and drew his Tessaiga. Sesshômaru gave Rinneas body to Kagome and stood up.

-You will pay, he thought while his anger grew stronger and stronger.

_Flashback_

He was laying on his bed. The place where his arm once were hurted. It was sore and he got irritated by it. He started to growl at it. He stopped when he heard someone knock on the door and he felt the scent of that nindoubutsu-girl.

-You may enter nindou(A.U: short for nindoubutsu).

She quietly opened the door, he cat got in and she closed the door after them. She bowed and approached him. He could tell by the way she smelt that she was nervous for something. He couldn't tell why though.

-Ehm, Sesshômaru-sama? I have prepared a medicine for your wound? Do you want me to help you put it on?

-Yes, since you know how to do it.

-O-okay...

She walked over to him. She was slight red and her cats tail hanged down and the ears were pulled back a little.

-Ehm, sorry, but I need you to take your shirt off...she whispered and got redder. He looked at her for a second before he obeyed. He could hear her heartbeats increase when he did so.

She had the medicine in a wooden bowl. She dipped her fingers in it and then gently, had it on his wound. I stung a little but he didn't change expression. She continued her rubbing a while and none of them said a thing at all.

Sesshômaru was confused. He felt warm inside when this girl was near him. Touching him.

-Nindou.

She looked at him.

-Yes?

-What is your name?

-Ehm...I am Rinnea and this is Aradeon but you can call us Rin and Ari...

She came every day after that to take care of his wound. The third day on the ship, he couldn't keep himself from asking any more.

-Why are you helping me Rin?

She looked at him, confused.

-What?

-I asked you why you are helping me.

-Ah...well...why shouldn't I?

-Because of what I did back there.

-Ooh...I don't know. Guess that it's just a doctor-instinct or something that doesn't allow me to ignore anyone that needs help.

-I see. Why are you nervous?

-Nervous?

-Yes.

-Uhm, I don't know. You are one of the most powerful demons of all time maybe?

He felt that she was leaving something out, but he decided to drop it. As long as she was there, it didn't matter.

_End flashback_

He drew his sword Tôkijin and jumped up to the balcony to have a closer look on his pray. One of them, the male, was wearing a baboon-mask. The other one was a female. She looked a lot like the princess but was dressed in black miko-pants and a deep purple shirt. The male rised his hand.

-Let's leave.

They started to disappear and not even Sesshômaru was able to stop them. They were to quick. But he at least remembered their scents. He jumped down to the others. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome who held Rinneas body and cried. They stood in a circle and most of them cried.

Kagome looked down at her friend's peaceful face. She was still smiling, some blood were dripping out of her mouth and she had tears on her eyelashes. She couldn't belive it. Her cute little friend was gone, she was never going to return, she was never going to be able to hug her again, not inhale her scent or hear her voice and laughter.

_Flashback_

They had just made t back to the ship after the fight against Tôkajin and Akaichi. They were not many left that had made it back alive. Everyone had several cuts on different parts of their bodies. Rinnea herself were hurt, but she didn't care. She just smiled and joked around, ignoring the pain, just to make sure that everyone else were alright.

-Hey, Rinnea! Why don't you rest as well? Kagome asked while Rinnea were cleaning a cut that Kagome had on her leg. She simply smiled.

-What? And let you clumsy people hurt yourselves on the bandage? Don't think so!

_Another flashback_

-Kags, can you come here for a sec? Rinnea waved from the other side of the deck. She was doing something with a rope, but Kagome couldn't see what.

-What is it Rin? Kagome shouted back.

-Oh, just come, will ya!

Kagome obeyed. Rinnea was sitting on the floor, red as a tomato. Kagome kneeled by her.

-What's wrong Rin?

-I'm stuck...she mumbeled and ponted at her arm that was twinned in the rope. Kagome started to giggle.

-Please Kags! Don't tell nee-chan! She'll tease me my whole life!

-Okay okay...giggle...!

_Another flashback_

It was about one day since the day at Tokyo and the execution. They were relaxing on the roof of their cabin.

-What is the strangest thing that you've ever heard someone say? asked Rinnea and sat up.

-Wow, that was random, said Sango and remained laying.

-Well, said Rinnea again.

-Hmm...I think that it wa when someone came to the castle, a farmer I think. He was angry by some reason and when we asked why, he just said: I've got a sore toe and because of that, the weather is bad.

-Did he really say that? asked Sango.

-Yep, nodded Kagome.

-Heh, that's nothing! said Rinnea and smirked.

-What about you then? What is the strangest thing you have ever heard? asked Kagome.

-Easy! When we did a raid once, the priest of the boat got quite angry. BUT, instead of cursing-us-to-hell-stuff, he said: You can't do this! May the fleas of a thousand camels visit your private parts forever!

They all laughed.

-See? I won!

-Oh, I don't know about that! Sango haven't told us her favourite-line yet! said Kagome.

-Well, that's easy! Everything that comes out of Rin's or Ari's mouths of course!

Kagome started to laugh along with Sango while Rinnea hit her on the shoulder.

-HEY! And just WHAT is that supposed to mean!?

She didn't answer, just kept on laughing.

_Yet another flashback_

They were captured by Kôga and Sesshômaru. Kagome had started to feel something in her stomach, not much, but a little.

-What us to see if it's a boy or a girl? asked Rinnea and Aradeon.

-Uhm, sure...

Aradeon put one of his ears in her tummy. After a while he nodded and ran over to Rinnea.

-So? asked Kagome.

-It's a boy...

-A boy!?

-And a girl...

-What? Two pups?

-Yep! Quite normal actually, since the father is a dog-demon, Rinnea said and nodded to herself.

-We're gonna have twins...

-I know! squealed Rinnea and hugged her. Kagome hugged her back.

-Thanks Rin!

-No problem!

_End flashbacks_

Inuyasha looked at what was left of his friends. Rinnea was dead, Miroku was pale, Karu and Tera was crying and Sango also cried. He of course, was also broken, but he couldn't stop thinking about the man on the balconys scent! He shook his head.

-The others need you now, you can't think of that now!

He cleared his throat.

-Kagome, I want you and the others to leave this place, now, he said and looked her in the eyes.

-What? Why!?

-Please! I can sense the danger here! I want you, the baby and the others to live! You have to! Please!

-But...!

-Don't "but" me! Do it! And, it feels somehow like you'll come after me even if I tell you not to. If you do, and if I have, transformed by some reason, I want you to kill me.

-WHAT!!! Everyone of their friends said.

-N-no! I can't k-kill you!

-Yes, you can. Just pierce my heart with an arrow!

-I DON'T MEAN THAT I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!! I don't WANT to kill you!

-But I want you to! I want you and the others to live rather than have you being torn to shreds by ME!!

-I won't!

-You will!

-NOT!!

-WILL!!!

-NOOT!!!!

-YES YOU WILL!!!! Now do it! Leave with the others! I'm going to kill that bastard that killed Rin and take the jewel back!

Kagome looked at him, cried even more, and kissed him. He kissed back and then stood up.

-Now, LEAVE!

They all obeyed and Kagome was still crying. Inuyasha turned to Sesshômaru and Kôga that still was there.

-Now, let's kill that son of a bitch! said Inuyasha.

-For one time's sake, I agree with you mutt! said Kôga.

-Let's go, said Sesshômaru and they followed the figures scent to kill him and revenge the fallen girl with pure heart that had died for her love.

* * *

Takara: Wow, I won't beat you up for this one! It was long and FULL of flashbacks!

Me: YAY!!

Takara: Even though...

Me: *sigh* What?

Takara: YOU MADE ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!!

Me: Of course! Wouldn't look like my fic if I didn't, right? PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	27. Into the castle part 1

* * *

Me: Hello!!! YAY!! I think that this is going to be a good week to upload since I haven't got any school this week! Harry valentines day BTW, HAPPI BARENTAINSU DEI!!!!!(japanese for happy valentines day)One day late, I know...

Takara: YAY!!

Me: I watched the movie "Bolt" today with my five-year-old cousin, and I couldn't stop thinking about his ears! They were Inuyasha-ears!

Takara: O.O

Me: And just because I feel a little random today, I'm gonna give you the ages of almost every character in Inuyasha!( they are true, promise)

**Age in human-years**

Inuyasha=15

Kagome=15

Sango=16

Miroku=17

Shippô=7

Sesshômaru=19(O.o)

Kôga=15

Kagura=17

Kanna=10

Naraku=23

Me: LET'S CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!!!!!

* * *

**Into the castle part 1**

Kagome and the others were running down the hill that the castle stood on. Miroku was carying Rinneas body. They made it down to the ship and were greeted by Kaede and Shippô.

-Kagome, I'm glad to see that ye made it! Where is Rinnea? asked Kaede. She had not yet seen Rinnea. Everyone looked at eachother, very sad and Miroku came forward. Kaede gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

-Rinnea...Aradeon...

-Kaede-sama. We need to take her inside until Inuyasha returns, said Miroku and Kaede nodded.

-Aye, ye are right... let's take her to my cabin...

Miroku followed her and the others were alone.

-I'm going after him, said Kagome after a while. Sango nodded and so did Karu and Tera.

-I'm coming with you Kags, said Sango.

-We come to, said Karu but Kagome and Sango shook their heads.

-Why not?

-You're too young.

-Am not!

-You are only eleven!

-I know!

-Then don't argue!

He pouted.

-Listen, I know that you want revenge, but you have to be patient!

They started to pout and Miroku came back. They told him their plans and he nodded.

-I am coming with you.

-Then let's go! said Sango. They nodded and started to run uphill.

_In the castle_

Inuyasha, Kôga and Sesshômaru were running through hall after hall after hall.

-Damn it! Just how big is this place!? growled Inuyasha while they were running.

-How should I know, mutt? asked Kôga. He was still pissed of since Inuyasha and Kagome kissed eachother. Sesshômaru didn't answer at all. They were following the scent of the figure.

-Yo, mangey wolf? Why the hell did you serve the bastard in the first place? And what is his name?

-Shut up mutt! His name is Naraku and he told us that he was going to give us whatever we wanted and all we had to do was killing you and get a jewel of some kind!(A.U: lame I know, but HELLO! THey are pirates, plus I couldn't think of anything else...)

He did shut up, but not because Kôga told him to. He shut up because they met some demon guards!

-Fuck! growled Inuyasha as he draw Tessaiga and they stopped.

-You better get out of the way...threatened Inuyasha, but they didn't listen at all. They looked like purple ogeres in armor. They rushed forward, and they shouldn't have done that. Sesshômaru used his light-whip, Kôga used his claws and speed while Inuyasha used Tessaiga. He didn't even have to use Kaze no Kizu! They looked at the corpeses.

-That was way too easy, said Kôga and kicked one of the bodies.

-Is he just underrestemating(A.U: SORRY FOR BAD SPELLING!!!!!!) us or... started Inuyasha.

-Is this a trap, finished Sesshômaru and they looked at eachother when suddenly the ground started to shake and move.

-An earthquake? said Kôga. Inuyasha shook his head.

-Don't think so!

He was right. Seconds later, a gigant demon came into vision. He looked like a human, but he was blue, his eyes were totally black, he had pointed ears, he was HUGE and he had hairy spider-legs.

-Who are you!? roared Kôga. The spiderman laughed.

-I am Naraku's personal bodyguard and my name is Kumoashiato(A.U: spider footprints). I have been given orders to kill the failed demons and the filthy half-breed.

-What do you mean "failed"!? roared Kôga.

-I don't think that's very important_ wolf ,_ said Sesshômaru.

-You can have this lovely conversation AFTER we've killed this spider-freak, said Inuyasha and earned cold stared from the two arguing demons. The spider laughed again.

-Spider-freak you say? HAHAHAH!!! And that is supposed to come from a _half-breed _such as yourself?

Inuyasha started to growl and raised his sword over his head.

-Oh yeah? Take this! KAZE NO KIZU!!! he roared and slammed Tessaiga to the ground. It reached its goal. They didn't see the demon because of the dustcloud that were covering their sight. When the dust cleared, it was nothing left.

-Heh, guess he was all talk, said Inuyasha and put Tessaiga away. Then, they heard the spider's laugh.

-Think again!

They looked up and saw the spider. He was sitting on the wall.

-How the... said Inuyasha and started to take Tessaiga out when he was caught by spiderweb that Kumoashiato shot out.

-Damn! I can't move! he thought while he strugeled to get loose while the others attacked the spider.

-Heh, can't even get out of a spiderweb, eh mutt? laughed Kôga and Inuyasha growled in response.

-Shut up!!

The spider laughed again.

-Of course he can't! That web is specially made for half-demons. It paralyzes them for a while, and that is usually enough time for me to eat them. You see, they taste so good, especially when they are alive!

-He's right! I'm starting to feel numb! DAMN IT!!! Inuyasha thought as his struggeles became weaker.

-When I'm done with the demons, I'll enjoy eating you alive half-breed! laughed the spider.

-As if! I'm gonna break this fucking web!

-HAHAHAH!! And how do you plan to do that? You're just a half-demon!

-I'm not like other half-demons, I'M A LOT STRONGER!!! roared Inuyasha and used all of his strength to draw Tessaiga and break the web. The spider didn't laugh anymore.

-Damn you! How were you able to draw your sword?

-I've already told you that! roared Inuyasha and charged at him. Sesshômaru didn't use his hands anymore, he used Tôkijin, and he and Kôga were still attacking him when Inuyasha joined them. The spider managed to force everyone to the ground. He opened his mouth and it started to glow blue in it.

-TAKE THIS!!! roared the spider and released the power. Inuyasha smirked.

-Just what I was waiting for... TAKE THIS! BAKURYUUHA!!!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!!!!! screamed the spider before it turned to dust. Inuyasha smirked and turned to the other two, while having his eyes closed.

-There you see what happens when you're picking a fight with m... he said, opened his eyes and saw that the other two already had started running.

-HEY!!!!

* * *

Takara: Okay, 1st, quite long chappie, 2nd, I HATE SPIDERS!!!!!! KYAAAAA!!!!

Me:*giggle* I know! I don't...

Takara: But YOU on the other hand starts to tremble like crazy when you see needles, especially when you're visiting doctors!

Me: SHUT UP!!!

Takara: * brings out her fryingpan*

Me: * takes out a gigant spider-plushie*

Takara: KYA!!!!!!* runs out of the room*

Me: Shold have thought about that earlier...Anyway! I, as usual, want you to review, but this time, I'd ALSO like you all to read my new KAWAII fic "the playground". Gonna start with it right away! AFTER I've been watching my favourite parts of Inuyasha ep 43...

Takara: *runs in to the room holding a gigant needle*

Me: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! *runs out of the room hunted by Takara*


	28. Into the castle part 2

Me: HI!! I'm back! I...have been kinda busy... I'M FIFTEEN NOW!!! YAY!!!

Takara: YAY!

Me: And this time, I can tell you to R&R "The playground" for real! Sorry if you tried to read it and there was like 2 words in it, but read it now and you'll understand why... OK?

Takara: yea yea, we're OK. NOW WRITE!!!

Me: OK OK!!! Gee...

Disclaimer: ... you know what I own and don't own, there's no need to write this!

* * *

**Into the castle part 2**

-HEY! You could have waited for me you bastards! roared Inuyasha as he ran up to Kôga and Sesshômaru.

-It's not OUR fault that you are so slow mutt! snapped Kôga and Inuyasha growled in response.

-Shut up cub! I didn't see what you OR Sesshy did to the spider freak!

-Don't call me Sesshy and shut up! growled Sesshômaru, and they both obeyed but was still glaring at eachother. They followed Naraku's scent to a dark room in a tower. They dashed in to the room and stopped. The room was circular with no windows in it. Just as they stopped, the door behind them closed and they heard a dark laugh. Suddenly, about 20 candeles lit and showed a dark figure in hood. But it wasn't Naraku.

-Who are you!? roared Kôga.

-You are that woman that fled with him, said Sesshômaru. Inuyasha was quiet. He was pale and in shock. He knew that scent.

-K-Kikyô...

The others looked at him, confused.

-You know this bitch? asked Kôga.

-More or less... how the hell did you survive a 2nd time?! roared Inuyasha at her. She laughed and removed her hood. He had been right. It was Kikyô.

-Heh, missed me, Inu?

-Yeah, as I'd miss a disgusting cocaroach! Speaking of which, you seem familiar with. They always come back, no matter how many times you squesh them!

-That was cruel Inu. I'm just following my masters orders. Naraku resurected me... twice, and told me how to steal peoples souls in order to survive myself.

-You filthy piece of shit!

-Another rude-ness. Why so angry? Is it because of that nindou perhaps? Well, you can't blame anyone but her. Her life, her choise...

That was it. Inuyasha raised his Tessaiga. He was thinking about cutting her down with his Kaze no Kizu, but a white flash went past him and punched Kikyô in the face. It was Sesshômaru. Both Inuyasha and Kôga stared at him. Kikyô felt on the bruise where he had hit her.

-How dare you...?!

-Silence!

Sesshômaru was furious. His eyes were glowing red again and this time, he did transform. Inuyasha and Kôga looked at eachother.

-Would you have guessed, mutt?

-Nope. And you mangey wolf?

Kôga shook his head. Sesshômaru turned to them and growled. They quickly shut up. Sesshômaru turned to Kikyô and growled even more.

-He says that you're going to pay, said Inuyasha and Kikyô looked at him.

-You understand what he is saying Inu?

-Of course I do! And stop calling me "Inu" like that!!

Sesshômaru attacked and Inuyasha and Kôga took shelter behind some pillars.

-Wow, I'll try to avoid making your brother angry at me in the future, said Kôga to Inuyasha.

-Keh, who cares?

Sesshômaru ignored them this time. He was focused on Kikyô. He threw his huge body at her, ready to swallow her whole, but she jumped out of the way. She loaded her arrow and aimed for him, but Sesshômaru wouldn't let her fire it. He stomped on her with all his might and thrust his claws through her. She gasped, but quickly concentrated her miko powers on her hands and grabbed Sesshômaru's paw. He howled and backed away from her. His paw was burned. But he still had his fangs. He rushed towards her and grabbed her with his jaw. His razor teeth easily pierced her soft body. This time, she couldn't do anything at all.

-Master Naraku! Help me!! she screamed in agony.

-Heh, did you really think that I owuld let you fail the third time as well? Well you were wrong.

To everyone's surprise, he appeared himself, without the baboon furr. He had long, tangly black hair that almost looked like black snakes, he was pale and his eyes were red. Blood red.

-Naraku... growled Inuyasha and Sesshômaru growled with him.

-Inuyasha, finally we meet.

-Wish I could say the same. Why do you hate me so much huh!?

-You want to know why I hate you, you say? Easy. Because of your mother Izayoi.

-Because of mother?

-Yes, I loved her. I loved her so deep, and yet she chose that filthy dog-demon over me! And they got a son, which was you Inuyasha. Your father's dirty blood mixed with your mothers pure runs in your body. It's stined and that's why I hate you. I had a perfect plan to get rid of both of you. I threatened to take your life, counting on that he'd give me his if I spared you. I granted his wish and thought that Izayoi soon would be looking for a new mate. I would mate her and then get rid of you in some way, but no. When she never seemed to let your father go, I went after you. If I couldn't get her, no one would, and if you disappeared at the same moment, everything would be fine. Unfortunately, she made you run away from the villagers that I easily had angered. Considering they already didn't like the thought of someone with demon blood in their village and gladly did as I told them.

That's when Inuyasha remembered the scent.

_Flashback_

A man in expensive clothes and a hood came to their house one day. He smelt of spider, darkness(A.U: don't ask me how that smells) and evil, not to mention the stench of greed. Izayoi wasn't home and Inutashio was playing with Inuyasha. They hunted eachother and growled at eachother in a playful way. Inuyasha had just caught his father's tail(A.U: you know, the fluff) and were biting on it with his small fangs, when the man entered the garden. Inutasho felt that he was evil and hid Inuyasha behind him.

-You! Demon! the man said and pointed at Inutashio.

-What do you want?

-I want the half-demon. Give him to me and I promise not to disturb you or lady Izayoi anymore.

Inutashio started to growl and Inuyasha peeked out from behind his father's tail. He didn't understand. He didn't know who this man was, but he didn't like the scent, plus that his father growled. Inuyasha tried to growl as well.(A.U: Imagine how cute it must sound! KAWAII!!!)

-You really think that I'd give my son to you? Isn't there anything else that can be done?

-No, I only want the half-breed.

Inuyasha tugged his fathers robe.

-Daddy? Who is this man? He doesn't smell good. He smells evil and I don't like it. And what's a half-breed? Is it something good?

-Yes, it is. Can't you take me instead? I'll gladly hand myself in if it can keep Inuyasha and Izayoi from danger!

The man thought for a while and then nodded.

-Yes, you can. Come with me.

-Can I at least say farewell to my son.

-Sigh, you have 5 minutes, the man said and left them alone. Inutashio kneeled to Inuyasha and hugged him.

-Good bye Inu-chan... I will never forget you...

-What do you mean dad? Are you going to leave me and mommy?

-Yes, I'm sorry.

-Are you going to follow that stenchy man?

-Yes.

-Why?

-Because... one day you'll know. Just, don't ever let anyone tell you what to do and if they tease you, ignore them. Those that is evil will always be punished. Remember that Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt tears in his eyes and hugged his father back. He inhailed his father's scent for the last time.

-Daddy... he whined and started to cry. Inutashio broke the hug and wiped his tears away.

-Inuyasha, don't cry. We'll see eachother one day again. Don't cry, please. Give me a smile before I leave, ok?

Inuyasha's ears hanged low, but he forced out a smile. Inutashio smiled again.

-Can I have a last hug?

Inuyasha nodded and embraced him. The man screamed that it was time to leave. Inutashio placed his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and looked at his son one last time.

-Now, take care of mommy for me, ok?

Inuyasha nodded and Inutashio walked away. Inuyasha never cried again.

_Another flashback_

-OI! GET THE HALF-BREED OUT HERE YOU BITCH!!!

Inuyasha and Izayoi were hiding in their house. Inuyasha bared his teeh and growled, or at least tried to. It was the night of the new moon!

-DID YA HEAR US!? GET THAT FILTHY CREATURE OUT HERE!!

-BRING IT HERE OR WE'LL BREAK THE DOOR!!

They still didn't move.

-Don't worry mum, I'm not gonna let them get you!

-Inuyasha... please don't! You must run! You need to live!

-Mother, I am not scared! I will keep my promise to dad about protecting you!

-No Inuyasha! Listen to me! You have got to get out of here! They will kill you!

-But... how about you?

-I'll be fine, now go!

He started to move backwards when they heard that they really did destroy the door. In the opening stood the same man that had taken his father with him.

-RUN INUYASHA!!!

Inuyasha obeyed and jumped out through the window and the last thing he heard before he left was the villagers saying that they'd burn the house if she didn't tell them where he was. She told them that she refused. Inuyasha heard that but when he tried to run back, demons were in his way. He ran in to the forest and got rid of them. When he got back to the village, there was only ashes left from his home.

-I am sorry dad. I wasn't able to protect her.

_End flashback_

-I can see that you remember now, Naraku laughed and turned into the man with the hood. Inuyasha got furious.

-You...how dare you...?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BASTARD!!!! Inuyasha roared and rushed forward with Tessaiga. But Naraku brought out something from his cloak that he was wearing. A black-purple glassball. Inuyasha stopped dead.

-The shikon jewel...

-_Shikon jewel hear my command, you that lies here in my hand. Destroy of every drop of human blood here, that is my desire._

The jewel glowed and a wall of white appeared and moved towards them. When it passes Kikyô, she screamed and turned into dust. Kôga laughed.

-HAHAHAH!! Just how stupid are you? How many humans do you see in here, huh?

-I didn't say "kill every human", I said "destroy every drop human blood in here".

Inuyasha gasped. He understood. The white wall came closer and he backed away but hit the wall behind him.

-DAMN!! he roared as the wall came closer. He felt that he slowly lost himself. The wall hit him and he screamed along with the human voice in his head. His whole body was unfire and the last thing he heard before he was locked away was a mocking laughter that escaped form his own lips.

-Good bye, half-demon, his demon thought and opened his blood red eyes.

-This is gonna be fun!

* * *

Takara: CLIFFIE!!!

Me: CLIFFIE!!!

Takara: You are evil...

Me: I know! ;)

Takara: Why are you evil?

Me: 'Cause I like it! :p

Takara: You know that I am gonna hit you hard?

Me: Yup! X)

Takara: And you know that I am gonna kill you if you don't update soon?

Me: Yup! X)

Takara: ...

Me: What?

Takara: You are scary...

Me: I'm just happy! It feels like I'm going to get a few reviews about this chappie!

Takara: ...


	29. My love

Me: HI AGAIN!!! *jumps around in the room in random dance moves while singing the baka-song*

Takara: Ehm... Hikari-chan?

Me: Yes?*biggest smile in history*

Takara: How much cake did you have today?

Me: Oh, not so much. But I had ice cream not long ago, I've been with one of my best flumm-friends today(we are gonna kill Sou'unga in Inuyasha movie 3 for a couple of reasons. I you want to know them the ask me) I love candy and... I am me!

Takara:Eh...yeah... on with the story!! YAY!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, but I do own my Inuyasha movies!

* * *

**My love**

-Oi! Mutt? What happened? asked Kôga and came closer. He shouldn't have done that. Inuyasha clawed him over the chest and made him fall to the floor.

-What the...?

Inuyasha stood up. He smirked, viewing one of his long razor fangs and cracking his knuckeles. Kôga looked at him confused. He had one purple marking on each cheek and blood red eyes.

-What's wrong wolf? Cat got your tongue? Inuyasha laughed. Sesshômaru transformed back and drew Tôkijin.

-He's a full-fleched demon now. Naraku killed the human in him, said Sesshômaru and stepped forward.

-So? What of it? asked Kôga and stood up.

-He is surely going to attack us and then continue to kill eveyone in his past until someone kills him or makes him transform back.

Inuyasha laughed.

-Theres nothing left to transform back to! My human-half is dead which means that my, so called, good side has been locked away for eternity.

He licked Kôga's blood of his fingers.

-Pity, your blood is to bitter to eat. Well, I know that there's girls in the area.

He licked his lips.

-They always taste so sweet and good...

Kôga got pale.

-Y-you mean that you're going to...to..._EAT_ Kagome?!

-Hmf, yeah, what of it? She chose me over you after all. She has to live with the consenquenses, Inuyasha said and smirked again. Kôga started to growl.

-I'll never let you...

-Try to stop me, Inuyasha growled and attacked. He cut Kôga in the arm and broke Sesshômaru's armor. He got a few cuts himself, but he didn't care at all. He went on cuttting them until they were on their knees, panting. He laughed all the time.

-So much for stopping me... ah well, time for a snack... he laughed and left the room.

-Man, he's dangeruous! said Kôga and tried to stand but fell back to his knees.

-I do not understand, said Sesshômaru.

-What?

-Why on earth would Naraku want to make him stronger?

Then, it hit him.

-He's going to absorb him when he has killed everyone in this castle, just to gain ultimate demon power...

_With the others_

Everyone was fighting with Naraku's minions in the castle garden. Hundreds of demons, different sizes and looks, attacked them from everywhere. Kagome shot arrows with her newly discovered miko powers, Sango used a lot of different weapons while Miroku used his staff and dagger.

-How many minions does this guy have!? asked Kagome and shot a bird demon to bits and loading the bow again.

-No idea, is plenty a good guess!? asked Sango back while cutting a centipede in two with a katana.

-This is not the time for jokes, Sango! said Miroku and stabbed a pig demon with his dagger and cutting a lizard demon in two with his staff.

-I wasn't! It's true! There are plenty of them!

-You think we missed that?! asked Kagome while shooting another demon to bits. Suddenly, they heard a scream.

-That sounded like Kikyô... said Miroku when they heard another scream.

-That was Inuyasha!! screamed Kagome and rused towards the sound.

-I know, but we can't get to him! said Miroku and cursed. They continued slaying demons and started to get tired when demon parts suddenly started to fly on the other side of the field(A.U: you know what I mean) and they saw silver hair blowing in the wind.

-It's Inuyasha! He's okay! said Kagome and started to run his way, when she stopped dead. She saw his face. His eyes were red. He looked at her and smirked.

-Well, hello there "mate". How about you come here for a sec? he said. She started to back away.

-Oh, what's wrong? Scared? Good... he said and jumped over to her. He grabbed her by her shoulders, pushed her up on a wall and kissed her hard. It hurted, a lot! His fangs pierced her skin and it started to bleed. He broke the kiss and drew one of his claws along her cheek and made it bleed. He leaned forward to lick the blood up. He leaned back and licked his lips.

-I knew that you would taste good, but not _this _good. How about you give me more!? he said and threw her on the ground and then threw himself on her. He shouldn't have done that. He gasped and suddenly looked very surprised. He didn't laugh anymore. This is when Kagome noticed that she still was holding an arrow. She looked at it, terrified, considering it had pierced Inuyasha's heart. He looked at the arrow, on her face and back again while caughing up blood. When he looked at her again, his demon markings weren't gone but his eyes weren't red anymore. He looked at her, pressed out a "heh" and then fell to the side.

* * *

Takara: *holding my throat* Whyyy youuuu...!

Me: Calm down!!!

Takara: I am SO gonna strangle you slowly! WHAT'S WITH YOU AND STABBING PEOPLE WITH ARROWS!!?

Me: No idea! *cough cough* Belive me! I wanted to write more but it's bed-ime as usual!

Takara: And I am gonna make you write the next chappie as soon as you wake up!!

Me: KYA!!! REVIEW AND I'LL DO AS YOU SAY!!!


	30. Tenseiga

Me: *hinding under a table wearing a helmet and holding a broom* Hi! I'm hiding for Takara! She is going to kill me!

Takara: *walking around looking for me while holding a fridge behing her back* Oh, Hikari! Where ARE you?

Me: L-chan threatened to give her a needle aif I didn't update and belive me, I really wanteed to, but my teachers gave me more homework than I could handle and I am one of the best students in my class! That plus I had a sleepover party from friday to saturday and one of my friends here saturday evning so I wasn't able to upload at all! The thing is, if I get threatened by you, you can HOPEFULLY not actually do what you say that you're gonna do with me, but one of my readers is my classmate and she IS able to kill me if she feel like it! Let's call her Panther or Pan.

Pan:*walks around with Takara* Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikari! Where Aaaaaaaaaaaaaare youuu?*tries to hide her weapon which is a black skeleton behind her back*

Me: CRAP!!!

Takara and Pan: *sees me* FOUND YA!!!

Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKH!!!!!!

Disclaimer: HELLO!!! I'm going to be killed and you want to tell me that I don't own Inuyasha & co?! What a waste of time!

* * *

**Tenseiga**

Kagome couldn't move. She stared at her beloved, paralyzed.

-I-inuyash-a... INUYASHAAAAAAAA!!!! she screamed and could finally move. She picked him up and made his head rest on her knee. He opened his eyes. He smiled.

-Hi Kags. You did as I told you to... thanks...

-NO! No I didn't! I didn't pierce your heart! Please tell me it didn't pierce your heart!!

-Do you want me to lie Kags?

She shook her head and grabbed his hand.

-Then I won't say that it didn't pierce it, cause it did...

She started to cry even more and Sango and Miroku ran over to them. Kagome hadn't noticed but when she first scramed his name, she had purified all of the minions. Sango and Miroku kneeled by the couple and Inuyasha looked at them.

-Hi...

-Cap...

-Miroku, I, want you to be a good first mate to Kagome... Sango, be a good mother to Miroku's kids, okay?

They all jumped of surprise.

-What do you mean? asked Sango.

-Come on, everyone knows that you're in love! Besides, you've got his smell in you. Bet you're already pregnant...

Miroku and Sango looked at eachother adn blushed. They both started to cry.

-Isn't there anything we can do to help you? asked Kagome, tears running down her cheeks.

-Don't know... but please don't cry Kags, I hate it when you cry you know... after all, I'm just moving out. You said that a while ago, remember?

-Inuyasha...

-Take good care of our pup... wish that I'd be able to meet it...

-Them, they are twins, said Kagome and tried not to cry. Inuyasha smiled even more.

-Twins eh? That's good. Kagome...

-Yes?

-I want to say thank you. For purifying the dark in me... I can see the light... at least a little bit, everything is kind of becoming a blurr...

-No! Do-don't say that! You are NOT dying! You will live!

There was a pause.

-I... am a little scared, Inuyasha finally said and didn't smile anymore.

-I am afraid to meet my parents... I don't think that they'll be proud of me...

-Of course they will! They love you and are proud of you, just like I am! said Kagome and squeezed his hand harder. He smiled.

-Thank you...oh, hi Sesshômaru...

They all turned to where he had looked. He was right. Sesshômaru stood there. He walked over to them.

-Sorry Sesshy, you didn't get to kill me like you wanted to...

Sesshômaru just looked at him.

-I can say hi to Rin from you if you like, said Inuyasha and Sesshômaru looked surprised for a second. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

-I-It's getting dark Kagome... I can barely see... any...more...

-NO! INUYASHA! Hang in there!

He smiled again.

-Sorry Kags...I love you...

And then he closed his eyes and the hand Kagome was holding went limb.

-No...nonono NO!!!! INUYASHA! INUYASHA SAY SOMETHING! OPEN YOUR EYES!!! BREATH! DON'T YOU DARE BE DEAD!!!! INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!!!! screamed Kagome in agony and threw herself on his body, trembling and whispering: no no no. Sango burried her face in Miroku's shirt. Miroku patted her back and turned to Sesshômaru.

-You can save him, he said and the girls looked first at him and then at Sesshômaru.

-Is that true? asked Kagome.

-His sword Tenseiga is a healing sword, it can help him.

-Sesshômaru! I beg you! Please save him! cried Kagome. He just looked at them coldly.

-Sesshômaru! Rin would have wanted that!

This got to Sesshômaru. He looked at his sword and then on his brother.

-Very well, he said after a while and draw the Tenseiga.

-Put him down.

Kagome obeyed and Sesshômaru thrust his sword right through Inuyasha's chest(A.U: I know it doesn't work that way but it does in this fic so live with it). Even though Kagome knew that he did this to help Inuyasha, it still hurted. Just as Sesshômaru pulled his sword out, Inuyasha started to cough.(A.U: he took his first breaths in life, tecnically, so of course he's coughing).

-What the...? he said groggily and opened his eyes. He sat up.

-Inuyasha... Kagome whispered. He looked at her.

-Kagome...

-INUYASHA!!! Kagome screamed and hugged him.

-How come I'm alive?

-Sesshômaru saved you! said Kagome and let go of him. He looked surprised at Sesshômaru.

-I just thought that it was a waste when you finally are a real demon worthy of being a Takahashi(A.U: I like the sound of Inuyasha Takahashi, OK?).

The others looked at Inuyasha.

-Real demon?

-Yeah, Naraku killed my human-half.

-So that's why you still have demon feutures.

-Yes, and like I said. Kagome purified the evil demon. Now, I'm just me.

He rose.

-Let's go and kick some butts!

-AYE!!!

* * *

Me: There, you don't have to kill me!

Takara: *Throws the fridge away* Ok...

Pan: *does the same* Whatever...

Me: YAY!!!

Takara: Just one question...

Pan: What happened to Kôga?

Me: Oh, well... restroom?

Both: Seriously!

Me: Not the foggiest! I didn't know what to do with him! He had to wait somewhere or something! He'll be in the next chappie, promise!

**PLEASE R&R!!!**


	31. The final fight

Me: Hello again!

Takara: Hi!

Me: Pan went home...

Takara. Pity...

Me: Yeah, but when she found out that she didn't have to kill me, she didn't think she needed to stay here anymore. And I really don't know what to write here...

Takara: Then why do you do it?

Me: Dunno...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & co but I do own my obssesion(word?) over him!

* * *

**The final fight**

They ran down every corridor in the castle. They were surprised that no one tried to stop them at all!

-Well, this is disapointing! Now when I finally can use my full demon powers without killing anyone! growled Inuyasha as they ran around a corner.

-Calm down Inuyasha! We're not there yet! said Kagome who tried to keep up. Inuyasha stopped. He kneeled with his back at her.

-Jump up. It'll go faster.

-Oh, ahm, ok...

Inuyasha rose and turned to the others.

-Okay you, we're going to run full speed at Naraku's scent. If you can't keep up, run back to the boat or follow as fast as you can ok?

Sango and Miroku nodded and made themselves ready to run.

-Here we go! said Inuyasha and took off. Sango and Miroku didn't have a chance. Inuyasha ran as fast as Sesshômaru did, if not faster. Sango and Miroku just stood there, dumbfonded.

-Man he's fast... said Sango. Miroku nodded.

-Agree...

They looked at eachother.

-Back to the boat?

-In your dreams!

And they started to run the fastest they could after their friends.

_With Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshômaru_

-I see that you aren't as slow as always, brother, said Sesshômaru while they were running side by side down the halls.

-Feh, I don't care what you think, _brother, _said Inuyasha. It seemed like he didn't care, but he was actually happy. Sesshômaru had never called him brother before, just half-breed, disgusting creature and so on. And he actually thought that it was WONDERFUL to be a real demon! His sense of smelling was much better not to speak about his hearing or sight! He had never been able to run this fast before, he felt strong and the best part was that he didn't have to be afraid to turn into his evil self!

The scent of Naraku got stronger.

-We're close now! said Inuyasha and ran even faster. They followed the scent down to the basement.

-Man, is every room in this castle huge and dark!? said Inuyasha and put Kagome down. He was right. Even the basement was HUGE and looked very much like the first room they met him in. They walked to the center of the room, when the door suddenly slammed shut behind them. They all turned towards it before they heard a mocking laughter.

_-So, you survived Inuyasha?_

-Yeah, unfortunately...for you! said Inuyasha and drew his Tessaiga. He tried to sniff Naraku out, but he couldn't. Naraku's scent was everywhere at the same time.

-Inuyasha? Sesshômaru? What's wrong? asked Kagome worried when she saw the brothers sniffing around, looking confused.

-Sesshômaru, this doesn't make sense! How the hell can he be everywhere at the same time!? said Inuyasha before he let out a surprised scream when tentacles shot out from the shadows. He wasn't worried about himself, but Kagome and the pups were in danger! He used his Kaze no kizu towards the shadows and hit some of the tentacles.

-Got ya! cheered Inuyasha before gasping. A tentacle shot out from the shadows and caught him!

-DAMN!!! Why do I have to get caught all the fucking TIME!?

-Because you are careless brother...

-SHUT UP _BROTHER! _

He struggeled to get free, but it was impossible by his own. He really didn't want to say the thing that he was going to say. He sighed and took a deep breath.

-I need your help Sesshômaru...

Sesshômaru looked at him, slightly surprised, but he actually went to help him! He was just going to cut the tentacles off, when he got caught himself!

_-Heheheh... Sesshômaru, Inuyasha, the most powerful demons ever... I will devour you and become the strongest demon ever myself..._

More tentacles shot out and they started to get sucked into them.

-Naraku! DAMN YOU!!!! roared Inuyasha as he felt himself disappear more and more.

_-Heheheh, Inuyasha. How pitiful. You'll die here all alone in front of your mate's eyes, but don't worry. I'll take good care ofher and the pup... I love infants. They taste so sweet..._

This made Inuyasha snap(A.U:of course it did!). His eyes started to glow red and the only thought in his head was: _kill the enemy! _

He felt his claws and fangs change. In fact, he felt his whole body change! His face got longer, his hands turned to paws, he felt a tail grow and furr covered his body. He had transformed into his new true form.

Kagome heard the words that Naraku had said and got scared, until she saw Inuyasha. His eyes were glowing red again and he growled. She couldn't hear it but it made the ground tremble. She saw him transform and couldn't do anything but stare in awe in the gigantic demon in front of her. He was a white dog with silky short furr and a long tail. He had Inuyasha's ears, his eyes were red and he had one purple string on each cheek. He growled. Sesshômaru followed his example and transformed.

_-I see, you plan to fight me like that? This will be amusing..._

Suddenly(A.U: I know I use that word a lot!) a gigantic spider got out from the shadows.(A.U: Have you seen movie 2? If not then maybe ep 24, when Sango shows up. It looks like the spider there).

* * *

The chappie is not done yet, I just wanted to tell you that words written _like this _is when the demons are talking to eachother their way. Everything else is as usual.

* * *

_-So, that is your true form Naraku? I am not impressed, _said Inuyasha and growled.

_-Yes, this is indeed my true form, but don't underrestemate me... _Naraku said and ran at them. They jumped out of the way and clawed him on his back, but in return, Naraku cut Sesshômaru's leg and pierce Inuyasha's paw. The battle felt so long! Like it had lasted forever and that the demons in there never had done anything else but fight eachother. The floor was covered in blood. Dog-blood as well as spider-blood. Naraku managed to push Inuyasha to the wall and was just about to pierce him when the door blew up!

_-What the..?!_

Sango and Miroku stood panting on the doorway.

-Did you...think that... you'd lost us that...easily...? asked Sango and made herself ready to throw her Hiraikotsu(A.U: I know that she hasn't used it before, but I said that she was fighting with many different weapons, right?). They ran over to Kagome.

-Is that... Naraku's...real form? asked Miroku, still panting.

-Yes, answered Kagome. Sango gave her something. It was her bow and arrows!

-But...how? When did I...?

-No idea but we found them on our way here.

-Thank you! I don't know how I could have missed that!

-I don't know, but that's not important! Let's kick some butts!

The three gigantic demons were still fighting when the Hiraikotsu suddenly chopped of two of Naraku's legs!

-_What on earth...? Ah, the humans... I see..._

To everyone's surprise, Naraku transformed back and quickly ran into the shadows again. Everyone looked around, weapons raised, when Kagome screamed. One of Naraku's tentacles had caught her!

-_Bastard... LET GO OFF MY MATE!!! _growled Inuyasha and launched at him, but stopped when Naraku put a tentacle around Kagome's neck.

-Kukuku... now what are you going ot do, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha growled even more.

-Transform back and I'll _maybe_ release her_...._

Inuyasha stopped growling and obeyed. He stared at Naraku with pure hate in his eyes.

-How dare you...!?

-Step forward.

Inuyasha growled but obeyed.

-What are you prepared to do for this girl?

-Sacrifice myself. I'd give my life away if it could save her.

-Let's see about that... said Naraku, and before anyone could blink, he had stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach! Everyone gasped, but Inuyasha didn't look as much in pain as the last time he got stabbed. He looked at Kagome, he could smell her tears and fear.

-Heh, it takes more than that to kill me, you bastard...

Naraku drew his tentacle out in surprise and looked at him. Scared.

-Release Kagome... warned Inuyasha and Naraku backed away.

-Kagome! Use your sacred powers to make him drop you and the run for it! roared Inuyasha and raised his sword. Kagome nodded and concentrated just like Kaede had taught her and soon, Naraku dropped her in pain.

-DIE!! KONGOSOUHAAAAAAH!!!! roared Inuyasha when Kagome had made it to a safe place.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!!!!! screamed Naraku before he disappeared with a screm. The only thing that was left of him, was the Shikon jewel. Everyone was quiet for a second, before htey started to cheer and hug eachother. Kagome and Inuyasha kissed passionately and so did Sango and Miroku.

-WE DID IT!!! they cheered and hugged eachother some more(A.U: everyone but Sesshômaru that is). Inuyasha walked over to the jewel and grabbed it. He played with it a little in his hand, before he catched it and turned to the others.

-Well... who wants to get ennoyed by Rinnea again?

* * *

Me: DONE!!!!

Takara: WHAT!?

Me: Ok, not really, there will be an epilogue, but it's 00.32 am here now, and I am a little tired... I'll post it next weekend if not earlier! Hope you didn't think that the final battle was too lame...

**R&R PLEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEE!!!**


	32. Epilogue

Me: Hi again...*starts to cry* FOR THE LAST TIME IN THIS FIC!!! UWAAAAAHHH!!!!! *hugs Takara and cries in her chest*

Takara: *gently strokes my hair* There there, don't cry... you can always make a sequal...

Me: Yeah, I guess you're right... and BTW, Thank you all for making my dream about over 100 reviews come true!*sobs* I am so happy!!!

Takara: Are you ready to write the...last...chapp...UWAAAHHH!!!*starts to cry*

Me: Yes I am!!!UWAAAAH!!!!*hugs Takara again*

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha&co but I do own this fic!

* * *

**Epilogue(*cries harder*)**

Two 5-year-olds were fencing on the deck of a ship on the ocean. One of them was a girl. She had long silver hair with black edges, claws, chocolate brown eyes and black pointed dog-ears on her head.

She was fighting a boy that had as long hair as the girl but black, claws, white pointed dog-ears and golden eyes. The girl was loosing.

-Come on sis'! What's wrong Miumi? laughed the boy.

-Oh, nothing Yoame, answered the girl and kicked the boys legs causing him to fall and drop his sword and then she put the tip of her sword on his neck.

-I won...again!

Then a laughter was heard and their father jumped down on the deck.(A.U: I don't have to tell you how he looks, do I)

-That's my girl! he said and patted her back. His mate came out from their cabin.(A.U: Imagine Kagome with black dog-ears, I'll explain why later).

-Inuyasha, weren't Sesshômaru and Rinnea supposed to come today?

-Yes they were... don't worry. I'm sure they'll come.

-Hope so, Izayoi is preparing the food inside and it's soon done. Where's Inutashio?

-I don't kno... said Inuyasha before ducking for a sword. He turned around.

-Hi dad!

-Still in shape I see, that's good son.

Izayoi came out on deck.

-I am a little worried, where are they?

Inutashio walked over to her and kissed her gently.

-They'll be here soon. I can smell them.

He was right. A huge dog was now visable in the sky. It made his way down to the ship and turned into Sesshômaru, after Rinnea, Aradeon and their son Katsuo and his daimon Manami. Rinnea and Aradeon ran over to Kagome and hugged her.

-Hi Kags! Sorry that we're late.

-It's OK Rin, Kagome said after the hug. The kids ran over to eachother and started to kick at eachother in a martial arts way. Katsuo had his shoulder long silver hair in a pigtail, golden eyes and he had a moon on his forehead. His daimon had the shape of a sparrow. When they had stopped kicking at eachother, they started to laugh.

-Ok, who wants some food? asked Izayoi and went to get the food without waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha looked at his family. He was so happy. Right after they had resurected Rin and Ari, Kagome wished that Izayoi and Inutashio would come back as well and right before they wished the jewel to disappear, Kagome wished that she would become a dog-demon as well! The day after that, they married and mated. A few weeks after that, Miumi and Yoame was born and Inuyasha cried for the first time since his father died. But this time, he cried of happiness.

It was now evning and bed time for the kids.

-Granny? asked Miumi in her bed.

-What is it dear? asked Izayoi gently. The others had already kissed them good night.

-Can you sing your lullaby? aske Yoame. Izayoi smiled.

-Of course I can... she said and started to sing.

_Sleep my sun, the night is falling._

_Even you have got to rest._

_You can go in peace now, but return again tomorrow morn'._

_Sleep my sun, sleep my sun, sleep my sun, and make way for your sister the moon,_

_until you are needed once again._

_Wake up moon, the night is falling,_

_you are needed with your light and stars._

_Lit up the seas as well as the skies, lit up hearts when the darkness comes._

_Wake up my moon, wake up my moon, wake up my moon, and shine our way through the darkness of the night,_

_and spread your silverlight._

The twins were sleeping before the song was finished.

Inuyasha and Kagome had been standing outside and were listening as well.

-Did she sing that lullaby for you as well Inu?

-Every night.

-Inuyasha?

-What?

-I love you.

-Love you too.

And then they shared the passionate kiss of the night.

**The end**

* * *

Me: That was it! It's done!

Takara: I know...

Me: Okay, to all of you that has been reading this, THANK YOU!!!!!

To all of you that have been reading this and reviewed once: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!

To all of you that has been reviewing 2-3 times, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!

And now, for the specials. special thanks to **L's girl duhh** who was with me from the start and supported me through the whole story! Thanks to **Shikall tema **for leaving long reviews and suggesting things all along! Thanks to **Drama Kagome, **my own OLBFF who has supported me A LOT!!!! And thanks to **Darkshadow at midnight **who gave me the last reviews that helped me past 100 reviews.

And to all of you reading an reviewing later on, THANK YOU!!!!!

Oh, about the kid's names. Miumi means Beautiful sea, Yoame means Night rain, Katsuo means something like Manly victory and Manami means something like beautiful love.( Thanks to Nenabae for helping me with the last two). The lullaby is written by me, but the melody is from a song called Azmaria no uta.

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!**


End file.
